Les Eaux du fleuve Léthé
by Bobby Cowen
Summary: Quelques mois après la disparition d'Hadès, et alors que Seiya, des suites de sa blessure, ne se réveille toujours pas, d'étranges phénomènes surgissent. Des souvenirs d'enfance enfouis réapparaissent, les Enfers menacent à nouveau l'équilibre du monde, et un dieu montre un acharnement certain à venger son père... [Fanfiction terminée. Reviews ?]
1. Vers un monde baigné de tristesse

Bonjour à tous !

En attendant que l'inspiration me revienne pour "Nemesis", je change complètement d'univers... pour tenter celui de Saint Seiya ! J'ai découvert ce chef-d'œuvre grâce à mon mari. Depuis, je n'en décolle plus (du manga comme de mon mari :P ) ! Sauf quand c'est l'heure d'aller bosser... Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de lire cette histoire, c'est que je n'ai pour l'instant vu l'anime que jusqu'au chapitre "Hadès" (et les films, ceux de 1987, 1988 et 1989). J'avance doucement dans les mangas... Donc pas de références (volontaires, du moins) aux autres arcs.

A la fin de l'arc "Hadès", j'étais frustrée, j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose... il n'est fait nulle part mention de Perséphone (et dans la mythologie, le couple Hadès/Perséphone me fascine, entre autres choses), par exemple. Alors mon imagination a pris le relais... Et voilà comment est née l'idée de cette fanfiction. Et même si j'adore lire des fanfictions sur des couples comme Shun-Hyôga, je ne me sens pas capable d'en écrire moi-même... Vous voilà prévenus !

Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut. Mais je vous souhaite quand même une agréable lecture ! Au plaisir de vous lire :)

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de _Saint Seiya_ ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne gagne pas un yen en publiant cette fanfiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Vers un monde baigné de tristesse.**

Les yeux fixes et froids du chevalier lui firent courir des frissons glacés le long de l'échine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite.

Saori s'efforça de sourire, s'approcha du lit où gisait son plus fervent protecteur, posa une main fraîche sur son front pâle.

– Bonjour, Seiya, dit-elle doucement en repoussant une mèche de cheveux fins et cassants.

Sur le drap blanc de l'hôpital, les bras reposaient, inertes, amaigris. La vue du corps décharné, des os pointant ici et là sous le coton, souleva à nouveau le cœur de la jeune fille.

– Oh, mon pauvre chevalier... souffla-t-elle. Reviens parmi nous, s'il te plaît.

Mais le regard éteint de Seiya fut sa seule réponse – comme toujours. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre miracle. Le coma de Seiya durait depuis presque trois mois maintenant. Saori avait pourtant utilisé son cosmos, à plusieurs reprises, pour tenter de faire revenir le chevalier Pégase à la vie, pour l'appeler, du fin fond du monde de ténèbres où il se trouvait... en vain. Elle ne ressentait même plus la présence du cosmos du chevalier. C'était une coquille vide, dont l'âme s'était égarée, quelque part ; seul le cœur battait encore.

– Comment va-t-il ? fit une voix derrière elle.

– Son état est stationnaire, répondit la jeune fille sans se retourner – elle connaissait trop bien ses chevaliers pour cela. _Okaerinasai_ , Hyôga.

Le chevalier du Cygne tira une chaise à côté de la sienne et s'y assis à l'envers, croisant les bras sur le dossier. Saori l'accueillit avec un sourire sans joie.

– Quand es-tu arrivé au Japon ?

– À l'instant. Je suis venu directement de l'aéroport.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, contemplant leur ami alité. Saori se sentait infiniment triste malgré la présence bienvenue de Hyôga. La jeune fille finit par tourner la tête vers lui, aperçut les cheveux blonds, tirant sur l'or, et le bandage qui lui couvrait l'œil.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– Plutôt bien. J'ai passé deux mois en convalescence en Sibérie. Je suis parfaitement guéri maintenant.

– As-tu des nouvelles de Shiryû ?

– Il se remet aux Cinq Pics, grâce à Shunrei.

– Tant mieux...

Ils s'étaient tous séparés si vite, après leur retour des Enfers... Saori sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Mais pouvait-elle les en blâmer, ses si proches amis, après tout ce qu'ils avaient subi pour la sauver – encore une fois ? Un mois à peine pour se reposer, admettre que l'état de Seiya ne changerait pas, que les médecins, Miho et Seika s'occuperaient bien de lui, pleurer la mort des Chevaliers d'Or... puis Shiryû était reparti aux Cinq Pics, et Hyôga en Sibérie. Ikki avait, quant à lui, tout simplement disparu, une fois de plus. Son jeune frère avait préféré ne rien montrer de sa peine, et rester au manoir Kido.

Saori aperçut un sac de voyage dans un coin de la chambre d'hôpital, posé sur l'imposante urne de l'armure du Cygne. Elle soupira, croisa le regard bleu acier de Hyôga lorsqu'elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Seiya.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, Saori-san, dit Hyôga. Seiya vous a protégée de l'épée d'Hadès. C'était non seulement son devoir, mais aussi son choix.

– Et crois-tu que cela me fasse me sentir mieux ? dit-elle d'une voix brisée par les larmes. Crois-tu que, sous prétexte que je suis la réincarnation d'Athéna, je puisse décemment m'empêcher de pleurer tous ceux qui sont morts en mon nom ?

– Non, je ne crois pas, Saori-san, répondit doucement Hyôga.

– Les Chevaliers d'Or ont donné leur vie, poursuivit Saori qui gardait les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme alité et tentait vainement de retenir ses sanglots. Shun, Shiryû et toi avez tant souffert pendant toutes ces batailles... et Seiya... Seiya...

Saori cacha son visage dans ses mains et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Hyôga, gêné, infiniment triste lui aussi, chercha une réponse qui puisse la réconforter. Les Chevaliers n'étaient entraînés qu'à protéger Athéna contre ses ennemis, pas contre elle-même...

– Seiya est plus résistant qu'il n'y paraît, finit-il par dire sans quitter son ami du regard. Il finira par revenir, j'en suis sûr.

La jeune fille renifla, se calma, essuya ses joues mouillées de larmes.

– Oui... oui, tu as raison.

Elle inspira un grand coup, se redonna une contenance, puis alla ranger sa chaise dans un coin de la pièce, avant de recouvrir soigneusement le corps inerte d'une couverture épaisse.

– Pardonne-moi de m'être donnée en spectacle, Hyôga. Tu dois être fatigué de ton voyage. Viens, rentrons au manoir.

oOo

Les souvenirs se confondent aux rêves ; parfois, ils émergent à la surface de votre conscience, glissant tels des serpents au moment où vous pensiez parvenir à les saisir, et ils vous marquent sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte.

Il en allait de même, à cet instant, pour le chevalier d'Andromède.

Les yeux rivés sur une photographie jaunie, il détaillait chacun des enfants alignés sagement derrière Tatsumi, et ses lèvres esquissaient les noms, un par un. Seiya d'abord, reconnaissable à son air bravache et ses genoux écorchés ; Ikki, son grand frère, jamais bien loin ; Shiryû, les bras croisés dans le dos, ses longs cheveux noirs légèrement soulevés par la brise qui soufflait ce jour-là Hyôga, son regard bleu acier braqué sur le photographe ; Jabu, Geki, Nachi... tous, jusqu'au vieux Mitsumasa Kido, les mains posées en un geste protecteur sur les épaules de Saori-san.

Mais l'autre petite fille, à côté d'eux tous, semblait émerger d'un brouillard, comme si la photo, ou sa mémoire peut-être, l'avait jusqu'à présent occultée. Elle se tenait bien droite, tout sourire, entre lui-même, Shun, et celle qui s'avérerait être la réincarnation d'Athéna. Des cheveux d'un noir corbeau, coupés très courts, et des yeux bruns à l'éclat espiègle – le cliché avait été pris juste avant... avant... quoi ? Shun fronça les sourcils, cherchant à attraper ce fragment de passé qui s'obstinait à fuir entre ses doigts, comme de l'eau.

Les souvenirs de son enfance lui revenaient à travers du coton. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui-même lui avait été retirée à son insu. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Pourquoi ne remarquait-il cette fillette que _maintenant_ , alors qu'il avait contemplé cette photographie de nombreuses fois ? Pourquoi son visage lui paraissait-il à nouveau familier ?

C'était une sensation étrange, et dérangeante. Shun passa le bout du doigt sur le cadre de verre pour en chasser un grain de poussière. Il se doutait qu'Hadès n'avait pas été étranger à cette curieuse résurgence ; lorsque l'âme divine avait pris possession de son corps, le jeune chevalier avait senti la noirceur du maître des Enfers fouiller partout, sans vergogne, afin de s'approprier la plus petite parcelle de son hôte, éveillant des sensations, rappelant des souvenirs dont il n'avait pas – plus – conscience, dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, et dont il ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'ils lui appartenaient. Ainsi, lorsque, de retour au Japon, dans le monde des mortels, Shun avait tenu à retrouver ses propres souvenirs, était-il certain de l'endroit où _la_ retrouver, tout en redoutant ce moment – et s'il s'agissait d'une réminiscence d'Hadès ?

Les moments passés avec elle lui revenaient comme on retrouve de vieux amis : la sensation rassurante de repérer un visage familier, dont les traits s'effacent avec le temps, mais qui paraît tellement évident une fois que vous le voyez à nouveau.

Le nom avait sur ses lèvres un goût de choses oubliées. Kay.


	2. Il y a sept ans

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le second chapitre de cette fanfiction. Il s'agit d'une première incursion dans le passé "oublié"... Je n'en dis pas plus :)

Merci à ceux qui ont (déjà !) pris le temps d'envoyer une review ou de placer cette histoire dans leurs favoris/suivis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Il y a sept ans...**

Il détestait se battre, et cela lui causait bien des ennuis, en plus de ses tendances à pleurnicher. Dès que les autres en avaient l'occasion, ils le traitaient de lâche ou de faible, se moquaient de lui, le tiraient par les cheveux en l'appelant « mauviette », le frappaient, lui lançaient de la terre et de la boue, et finissaient par hurler de rire en voyant les larmes sur le visage de leur victime. Même s'il avait l'habitude de ces brimades, Shun ne répondait jamais. Oh, parfois Ikki était là pour le protéger, mais le plus souvent, lorsque ses tortionnaires finissaient par se lasser et le laissaient enfin tranquille, il fuyait pour pleurer dans son coin, à l'abri des regards.

Ce jour-là, son collier avait été le sujet principal de l'hilarité de ses camarades. La chaîne d'or blanc, au pendentif en forme de pentacle, devait mettre le comble à son allure de fille manquée, car il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour que les autres veuillent lui arranger le portrait – ça, et le fait que son grand frère, la dernière fois, leur ait fichu une raclée en prenant sa défense. C'était un cercle vicieux dont on ne voyait pas le bout.

En attendant, l'un de ses bourreaux avait réussi à tordre la chaîne et à la rompre, si violemment d'ailleurs que Shun en avait le cou écorché. Le temps que le garçon aux cheveux verts se relève, le visage maculé de morve, de larmes et de sang, après une méchante bastonnade et un déluge de railleries, l'autre s'était éloigné en riant, son trophée d'or blanc fièrement brandi.

Shun, rencogné dans un angle de mur du Manoir Kido, caché à l'ombre d'une colonne, les jambes repliées contre son corps maigre, les poings serrés sous ses yeux, sanglotait.

– Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi... fit une voix au-dessus de lui.

Il releva la tête. À travers sa vision brouillée de larmes, pendouillait le pentacle si familier. La chaîne brisée n'était retenue que par la menotte d'un enfant dont il ne distingua pas les traits, tant ses pleurs les troublaient en un mélange de rose auréolé de noir. Il cligna des yeux, de nouvelles gouttes chaudes tracèrent des sillons sur ses joues. Il sentit qu'on lui glissait un mouchoir entre les doigts, et il s'en servit pour s'essuyer le visage. Enfin, il la vit – car c'était une enfant, peut-être pas beaucoup plus âgée que lui, aux cheveux noirs et aux iris couleur chocolat. Le poing qui tenait le collier était rougi, les articulations écorchées.

– Ne pleure plus, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui, je vais le réparer si tu veux. C'est pas grand-chose.

D'une main habile, elle desserra deux des maillons, les emboîta l'un dans l'autre et les referma, avant de lui tendre le collier. Voyant Shun hésiter, elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et y attacha la chaîne.

– Voilà. Ça te va mieux qu'à ces crétins.

– Crétins ?

– Ben oui, ceux qui t'ont frappé et volé ton collier.

Shun laissa un silence gêné s'installer. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il rougit, conscient de son impolitesse, de la marque des coups sur son visage, de ses vêtements déchirés, salis de sang et de poussière.

– M... Merci, bredouilla-t-il en se relevant à la suite de la fillette.

– Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Shun.

– Tu es un des orphelins de la fondation Graad, c'est ça ?

– Oui...

– _Watanabe-sama_ ! beugla Tatsumi qui, le souffle court, entra à ce moment en trombe dans la pièce. Watanabe-sama, nous vous cherchions partout ! Où étiez-vous pass...

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Shun, derrière la fillette, légèrement en retrait. Le majordome le gifla durement. La tête du garçon partit en arrière, une nouvelle marque d'un rouge violent sur la joue. Un hoquet de stupeur échappa à la petite.

– _Shun_ , éructa-t-il, tu n'as pas le droit d'adresser la parole à Watanabe-sama !

Il s'apprêtait à lever la main de nouveau lorsque la fillette s'interposa.

– Ça suffit, Tatsumi ! Il ne faisait rien d'autre que répondre à mes questions !

– Oh... b... bien, mademoiselle, bégaya le majordome soudain calmé. M... Mais... qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ? Vous saignez ! Venez, Watanabe-sama, vous ne devriez pas traîner avec ces garçons. Ce ne sont que des mauvais garnements. Saori-sama vous attend pour le thé...

Tout en devisant, il poussait gentiment la petite fille vers la porte, à grands gestes obséquieux, non sans jeter des coups d'œil mauvais à Shun.

oOo

Le soir venu, Ikki entra dans une colère noire en découvrant les nouvelles marques de coups sur le corps de son jeune frère. Tandis qu'il se faisait tartiner de désinfectant, Shun lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, n'omettant que la gifle de Tatsumi – si Ikki venait à l'apprendre, il en viendrait certainement aux mains avec le majordome, et nul doute qu'il irait au-devant de graves ennuis.

– Ah, c'est une camarade de classe de Saori, grommela Ikki en nettoyant les vilaines griffures dans le cou de Shun.

Ce dernier tressaillit lorsque l'alcool lui piqua la peau, mais aussi devant le manque de déférence de son frère. Ses gestes rudes pour le soigner n'aidant pas, de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues du garçon.

– Arrête de pleurnicher, ça sert à rien.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Quoi, que tu pleurniches ? ironisa Ikki.

– Non, qu'elles sont camarades de classe.

– Elles portent le même uniforme, t'as pas remarqué ?

Shun secoua la tête, mortifié à l'idée de ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

Ikki soupira en voyant les ecchymoses sur le torse de son frère.

– Shun, combien de fois je dois te le répéter ? Rends coup sur coup, n'attends pas qu'on vienne à ton secours ! En plus de la part d'une fille...

– Ni-san, je...

Il se tut, attendant le sermon d'Ikki. Mais celui-ci se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir et de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

– Allez, file te coucher. On a entraînement demain, il faut que tu t'endurcisses.

oOo

Ikki avait raison ; Saori-sama et la fillette faisaient partie de la même école privée. Shun en eut confirmation le lendemain quand, au détour de l'allée sur laquelle les faisait courir Tatsumi depuis des heures, le chauffeur de Mitsumasa Kido passa le portail au volant de la limousine et descendit ouvrir la portière aux deux écolières devant l'entrée du manoir. Leurs uniformes, parfaitement identiques, arboraient au niveau du cœur les armoiries de la plus prestigieuse école de la ville.

Comme à son habitude, Saori-sama fit à peine attention aux orphelins, entraînant sa camarade à sa suite en riant toute seule à une plaisanterie que Shun ne put entendre d'aussi loin. La fillette, elle, semblait ne pas trouver ça très amusant : un sourire crispé tirait ses lèvres vers le haut.

Le garçon passa en trottinant devant les lourdes portes au moment où celles-ci se refermaient sur les deux amies.

Il ne revit la petite fille que quelques heures plus tard, alors que Tatsumi leur avait – enfin ! – accordé une pause. Shun reprenait son souffle à l'ombre d'un mur du manoir, ravi d'échapper pour une fois aux moqueries de ses camarades, quand un léger grincement attira son attention. Il leva le nez et vit l'une des fenêtres du premier étage s'ouvrir.

Le visage de la fillette apparut, elle passa le haut de son corps par-dessus la rambarde et, en s'aidant des plantes grimpantes le long du mur, descendit les quelques mètres de vide en-dessous d'elle. Une fois parvenue au sol, elle défroissa négligemment la jupe de son uniforme, tourna sur elle-même, visiblement ravie, tendit les bras en un geste de victoire, et chuchota :

– Liberté !

Un large sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune garçon.

– Hé, salut, Shun !

Il rougit, s'inclina en avant avec déférence.

– Hum... euh... bonjour... Watanabe-sama.

– Oh, pitié. Mon prénom, c'est Kay. Watanabe, c'est le nom de ma famille d'accueil. Appelle-moi Kay, d'accord ?

– D'accord... Kay-sama.

– Non, juste « Kay », rétorqua-t-elle en réprimant un rire derrière sa main. Il n'y a que cet imbécile de Tatsumi qui m'appelle « Kay-sama » ici.

– Vous ne devriez pas...

– _Tu_ ne devrais pas.

– Euh... tu... ne devrais pas être ici.

– Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Kay en haussant les épaules. Saori s'est assoupie sur son manuel. Et moi, la géographie, ça me casse les pieds.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'ombre d'un grand saule pleureur, un peu à l'écart du manoir, et s'y assit. Shun l'imita. Il entendait plus loin ses camarades commencer les exercices de lutte, sur la zone délimitée par un large cercle de sable blanc. Personne ne pouvait les voir, de là où ils s'étaient installés.

– Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la géographie ? hasarda-t-il, tout intimidé.

– Ces histoires de frontières, c'est débile. On nous demande de les apprendre alors qu'elles changent tout le temps. Et puis ça sert à quoi de se faire la guerre pour un trait sur une carte ? Si je pouvais, je ferais en sorte que la paix règne partout dans le monde. Il n'y aurait plus de guerres s'il n'y avait pas de frontières... Donc plus de géographie à l'école.

Elle avait terminé sa tirade sur une plaisanterie, mais Shun sentit la sincérité et la candeur de son rêve. Il lui sourit, puis reporta son regard sur la fenêtre restée ouverte. Les rideaux ondoyaient doucement sous la brise fraîche.

– Tu aurais quand même pu passer par la porte...

– Depuis hier, Tatsumi veille au grain, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil critique à la tenue de Shun – un vieux jogging taché de sueur – et observa son visage, où les ecchymoses prenaient une teinte violacée. L'empreinte de la gifle s'était atténuée, ne laissant plus qu'une marque rosâtre sur le teint pâle du garçon.

– Ils ne t'ont pas loupé, estima-t-elle. Tu as mal ?

Shun secoua la tête de droite et de gauche. Au bout d'un moment, la douleur finissait par faire partie de lui-même, et il l'accueillait, telle une vieille connaissance. Qui sait ce que les autres subiraient s'il leur rendait leurs coups... Il n'osait pas y penser.

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il en désignant la main bandée de la fillette.

– Oh, ça ? C'est rien. Et ils l'ont bien mérité.

– Ce n'était pas utile de te battre...

– Ils t'avaient roué de coups et volé ton collier. J'aime pas voir des crétins jouer aux caïds. Ça me rend malade.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, reconnaissant là un profond sens de la justice auquel il adhérait volontiers. Il se sentit plus proche de la fillette. Cela lui fit du bien de ne pas se sentir humilié ou rabaissé – pas une fois elle n'avait rejeté la faute sur son physique, ou sur sa lâcheté.

– Tu connais bien Saori-sama ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui et non. C'est ma binôme dans ma classe, elle peut être gentille, mais elle m'agace parfois, avec ses manières de petite princesse... mais elle m'a proposé de venir chez elle après l'école, puisque mes parents d'accueil travaillent tard...

– Ce ne sont pas tes vrais parents ?

– Ben non, sinon je n'aurais pas dit « d'accueil », baka. Je suis orpheline comme toi, moi. Enfin, autant que je sache...

– Je n'ai pas connu ma mère. Elle est morte quand nous étions petits, Ikki et moi.

– Ikki ?

– C'est mon grand frère, répondit-il avec tendresse.

– Et votre père ?

– On n'en sait rien.

– Je t'envie, tu as de la chance d'avoir un frère.

– Oui...

– Le grand-père de Saori vous a tous recueillis, alors. Pourquoi ne vous envoie-t-il pas tous à la même école que Saori et moi ?

– Nous n'allons pas vraiment à l'école. Nous nous entraînons...

Il hésita, n'osant poursuivre de peur que sa nouvelle amie se moque de lui. Kay l'encouragea pourtant à continuer.

– Un jour, reprit-il, nous deviendrons des chevaliers sacrés, pour protéger la paix et les habitants de la Terre.

Shun trouva soudain que ça sonnait faux, que son explication était pathétique et ridiculement formulée. Il attendit les premières railleries. Cependant, la fillette n'en fit rien ; au contraire, elle siffla, visiblement admirative.

– Des chevaliers ? Comme dans les légendes ? Vrai de vrai ?

Soulagé, il opina d'un signe de tête. Les yeux de Kay se mirent à briller d'un millier d'étoiles, illuminés d'un émerveillement tout enfantin. Shun s'amusa de son ravissement et pouffa de rire, bientôt imité par son amie.

– Shun ! héla alors Ikki.

Le rire du garçon s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il se releva, rouge de gêne sous le regard sévère de son frère aîné.

– Que fais-tu là ? Si Tatsumi ou Saori te voient à traînasser... Allez, viens.

Ikki fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la fillette, attrapa son cadet par la main et le tira à sa suite, fermement mais sans brusquerie, vers l'endroit où s'élevaient les cris de leurs camarades à l'entraînement.


	3. Mnémosyne

Voici la suite :)  
Je m'aperçois que je suis déjà bien avancée dans l'histoire, et donc ça implique deux choses : je vais pouvoir publier à peu près régulièrement et l'histoire sera plus longue que prévu...  
Bon, je vous rassure, ça commence à "bouger", dans ce chapitre ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et/ou à suivre cette histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3  
**

 **Mnémosyne**

Shun reposa le cadre sur l'étagère. Un pli perplexe barrait son front – il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'expliquer le fait que, alors qu'il avait eu à plusieurs reprises la photographie sous les yeux, il ne remarquait réellement son amie d'enfance que maintenant.

Il ne l'avait pas oubliée petit à petit. Un souvenir se serait estompé, prenant cette dimension onirique qu'on lui prête, lorsqu'on se le remémore, ou lorsqu'il revient spontanément à votre mémoire. Il s'était réveillé un matin, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, comme si Kay n'avait pas existé. Shun porta la main à sa bouche, horrifié. Il l'avait laissée tomber, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Un grondement s'éleva, semblant sourdre du sol.

– Huh ?

La secousse fut si soudaine et violente qu'il ne put conserver son équilibre qu'en plaquant un bras au mur. Tout vibrait sous sa main et sous ses pieds ; les livres, sur l'étagère, s'animèrent d'une gigue folle et glissèrent, s'étalèrent au sol dans des chocs sourds, en une pluie de papier froissé ; quelques bibelots suivirent le mouvement et s'écrasèrent en miettes. Le cadre photo trembla, glissa vers le rebord de son rayonnage, bascula. Shun tendit les doigts, mais le support lui échappa et inscrivit une courbe gracieuse dans le vide, avant que le verre n'éclate contre une arrête de l'étagère et termine sa course sur le plancher.

Le monde tangua pendant d'affreuses secondes.

oOo

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Miho et Seika tombèrent à genoux au sol. Les murs oscillaient ; la lumière blêmit, vacilla, s'éteignit tout à fait. Le plafond se fissura, des fragments de plâtre s'en détachèrent et se fracassèrent un peu partout. Le lit vibrait si fort que le corps inerte sous les draps tressaillait.

– Aide-moi ! cria Seika à Miho.

L'interpellée obtempéra. Toutes les deux, elles rampèrent sur le carrelage froid, faisant fi des secousses qui les faisaient trembler jusqu'aux os. Elles s'agrippèrent aux montants, se redressèrent, et tandis que Miho, autant qu'elle le pouvait, maintenait le lit immobile, Seika, penchée sur Seiya, le protégeait de son corps.

oOo

Saori poussa un cri lorsque la berline qui les ramenait au manoir dérapa violemment sur la chaussée. Hyôga, sur le siège passager, fut projeté contre la portière. Dans un crissement de pneus strident, le chauffeur perdit le contrôle de la voiture, parvint à la rétablir de justesse, non sans avoir frotté, dans un effroyable grincement de tôle, contre la rambarde de sécurité.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? cria l'homme en stoppant la berline en travers de la route.

Sous leurs yeux, l'asphalte se fissurait, craquait, s'ouvrait. La lueur des réverbères pâlit, clignota.

Puis le calme revint, aussi vite qu'il avait été brisé.

– Ojou-sama, vous n'avez rien ? demanda le chauffeur en se tournant vers sa maîtresse.

– Tout va bien... répondit Saori.

D'autres véhicules s'étaient immobilisés sur la route, certains en biais, d'autres en partie dans le vide. Les passagers descendaient, regardant autour d'eux d'un air déconcerté, hébété. Quelques piétons s'attardèrent pour aider à dégager certaines voitures arrêtées en biais, ou dont un essieu s'était retrouvé dans le vide.

Hyôga tendit la main vers l'autoradio et chercha une station émettrice. La voix d'une speakerine résonna bientôt dans l'habitacle.

« ... peu de dégâts suite au tremblement de terre de faible magnitude qui vient juste de secouer la ville. Dans le reste de l'actualité... »

– Ce n'était qu'une petite secousse, admit l'homme au volant. N'empêche qu'elle a surpris tout le monde.

Lorsque la chaussée fut dégagée, il redémarra la berline et conduisit Hyôga et Saori au manoir.

oOo

Le dragon aveugle sentit d'abord monter le grondement du sol, pareil à un orage dans le lointain, avant qu'il ne se transforme en violente secousse. Déséquilibré, Shiryû tomba de sa chaise et se retrouva le nez dans la terre battue. Son bol de riz roula le long de la table et déversa son contenu près de son visage. Le jeune homme se redressa sur les coudes en toussant, appela.

– Shunrei ! Où es-tu ?

La main fraîche de son amie toucha son bras. Elle l'attira à l'abri contre un mur, sous le linteau protecteur d'une des portes. Shunrei tremblait, mais pas à cause de la secousse. Shiryû l'enveloppa de ses bras et la serra contre lui, susurrant des paroles réconfortantes. Il sentait le cœur de Shunrei battre follement dans sa poitrine. Les meubles grinçaient, la vaisselle soigneusement rangée tintait avec force. Le chevalier aveugle entendit les bols de céramique cogner les uns contre les autres avant de se briser.

Et ce fut tout, brusquement.

Shunrei finit par se relever au bout de quelques instants, puis aida Shiryû à se remettre sur ses pieds.

– Je vais te resservir un bol de riz, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

– Merci...

Il tâtonna en direction de la table, grogna lorsque son pied heurta durement la chaise renversée. Tout en la redressant et en s'asseyant, le chevalier se maudit de rien pouvoir faire de mieux que de dépendre de Shunrei. Il l'entendit s'activer, revenir, ramasser le riz gluant qui était tombé par terre lors de la secousse ; quand les effluves chauds du bol fumant lui parvinrent aux narines, il comprit que la jeune fille lui en avait apporté un autre. Il fit courir ses doigts sur le bois de la table, estima mal la distance qui les séparait de la céramique, laissa tomber les baguettes. Sans rien dire, Shunrei les saisit et les lui glissa dans la main. Shiryû se sentit bête, encore une fois, pataud, diminué et honteux. Même si son amie ne se plaignait jamais, manifestant plutôt sa joie de l'avoir à ses côtés, le soignant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, le chevalier se considérait plus comme un fardeau. Sa vue lui revenait, petit à petit, mais trop lentement, bien trop lentement... Et lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, le monde se bornait à un amalgame de couleurs informes. Oh, si seulement le vieux maître était encore là, peut-être pourrait-il lui venir en aide... mais l'armure d'or désespérément vide était retournée à son temple, et y attendait un successeur, tandis que celle du Dragon dormait, à l'abri sous la cascade de Rozan.

oOo

L'objet était tombé face contre terre. Des éclats de verre effilé formaient comme une auréole autour du châssis de bois, qui s'était brisé en buttant contre l'arête de l'étagère. Shun le retourna avec précaution, retira soigneusement les débris restés collés sur la photographie et retira celle-ci de son cadre. Il la lissa du plat de la main. Kay souriait toujours, figée par le temps, comme eux tous sur le papier glacé.

Une conversation étouffée lui parvint de derrière la porte. Shun se releva, glissa la photo dans la poche arrière de son jean et sortit sur le palier.

oOo

Situé à la jonction de plusieurs plaques tectoniques, le Japon subissait des milliers de secousses telluriques chaque année ; aussi, quand la berline se gara sur l'allée du Manoir Kido, Saori et Hyôga, tout comme Shun, n'accordaient-ils plus grande importance à cet incident sans gravité. La jeune fille prit toutefois le temps d'appeler l'hôpital. À l'autre bout du fil, Seika la rassura, et Saori raccrocha bientôt, soulagée. Elle lissa le devant de sa robe.

– Les travaux avancent bien, constata Hyôga en déposant son sac et l'urne contenant son armure dans le hall d'entrée au double escalier monumental.

– Il y a encore beaucoup à faire, répondit Saori d'une voix douce, mais les ouvriers travaillent d'arrache-pied...

Il lui avait fallu attendre leur retour d'Elysion pour poursuivre la réparation des dégâts provoqués par Docrates et l'incendie du Ennetsu Saint. Si une grande partie de l'aile est avait été remise en état, le corps principal et le reste du bâtiment se couvraient d'échafaudages, où évoluaient les ouvriers à longueur de journée. Il n'y avait pas un moment, semblait-il, où ils n'eussent retrouvé un objet ayant appartenu au vieux Mitsumasa Kido ou à sa petite-fille – le linteau gravé d'une cheminée, un petit clavecin fondu, un fauteuil carbonisé... Par déférence, ils apportaient aussitôt leurs trouvailles à leur légitime propriétaire, qui restait stoïque malgré la peine ravivée par ces souvenirs. Déblayer les ruines de ce qui était le Manoir Kido, puis nettoyer, étayer, rebâtir les murs... tout cela prendrait du temps, et Saori montrait une patience à toute épreuve.

Saori avisa Tatsumi dans un coin, occupé à relever un vase tombé sans heurts sur le tapis de l'entrée.

– En attendant, reprit la jeune fille d'une voix plus enjouée, tu es le bienvenu ici, Hyôga. Je vais demander à Tatsumi de monter tes affaires...

– Oh, non, laissez, ce n'est pas la peine, répliqua Hyôga.

– Hyôga ! s'exclama une voix familière du haut des escaliers.

Shun dévala les marches au risque de perdre l'équilibre. Une accolade chaleureuse scella les retrouvailles des deux chevaliers. Hyôga remarqua toutefois les traits tirés, les cernes sous les yeux de son frère d'armes, malgré sa joie visible à le revoir. Son regard si vert ne brillait plus avec autant d'éclat.

« Nos derniers combats nous auront tous marqués, à des niveaux différents... », songea le russe avec amertume.

Saori les invita à prendre le thé dans le petit salon. Au dehors, sur l'horizon, les lueurs des réverbères créaient un halo plus clair qui estompait les dernières taches roses du crépuscule.

Tatsumi revint, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel trônaient une théière et trois tasses. Il déposa son fardeau sur la table, les servit, puis repartit. Au moment où la porte se refermait sur lui, Shun sortit un papier froissé de la poche de son jean et le tendit à Saori.

– Excusez-moi, Saori-san... Vous rappelez-vous de Kay ?

La jeune fille prit délicatement la photographie des doigts du chevalier et la contempla un instant sans rien répondre. Des volutes de vapeur aux senteurs de _Gyokuro_ passèrent devant ses yeux. Enfin, elle releva la tête.

– Quand ces souvenirs te sont-ils revenus, Shun ?

– Il me semble que... lorsque nous sommes sortis d'Elysion... non... ça a commencé... au moment où... où Hadès m'a...

Shun déglutit, affreusement gêné, et détourna le regard. Se remémorer le seigneur des Enfers sonder son âme, investir son corps de sa noirceur sans fond... avoir l'horrible sensation, à nouveau, de la présence étrangère qui pénétrait sa conscience et l'engloutissait tout entier... qui palpait ses souvenirs, malgré la réticence de son hôte, qui forçait ses défenses, une à une... Il frémit, sa peau soudain grenue de chair de poule. Le jeune homme sentit la main de Saori sur la sienne et, au milieu de ses larmes qu'il contenait de plus en plus difficilement, aperçut son sourire.

– Ce ne sont pas les souvenirs d'Hadès, dit Saori. Ce sont les tiens.

Elle retira sa main. Shun se sentit soulagé, et reconnaissant, pour ces paroles.

– Et toi, Hyôga ? reprit-elle.

– Je ne l'ai pas bien connue, n'étant pas très lié à Shun à l'époque... Mais je me rappelle que vous rentriez souvent de l'école ensemble. Pourtant... c'est étrange...

– Quoi donc ? l'encouragea doucement la jeune fille.

– C'est assez difficile à expliquer... Je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais totalement oubliée, mais ma mémoire l'a mise de côté... Et ça me revient spontanément alors que je n'y avais plus pensé depuis... six ans ?

– Sept, corrigea Saori. Kay a disparu il y a sept ans, quelques semaines avant votre départ pour les différents camps d'entraînement. Et sans nous en rendre compte, nous l'avons oubliée.

– Mais... comment est-ce possible ? demanda Shun. J'ai mis cette photographie en évidence quand je suis revenu de l'île d'Andromède, à côté de celle de mon frère et moi... pourquoi cela ne m'est pas revenu à ce moment-là ?

– Je pense que nous avons tous été sous l'influence d'un sort de mémoire très puissant, expliqua Saori.

– Un sort de mémoire... chuchota en écho Hyôga, dubitatif.

– Oui... Et la disparition d'Hadès doit être liée à cette résurgence. Pour toi, Shun, c'est le seigneur des Enfers lui-même qui a brisé ce sort, et c'est en voyant cette photographie que tu as compris... N'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, incapable de proférer un mot. La jeune fille se tourna vers le chevalier du Cygne.

– Tu t'es rappelé de Kay lorsque Shun a mentionné son prénom.

– J'en ai bien l'impression...

– Quant à moi... Lorsque nous sommes revenus sur Terre, j'ai retrouvé un des carnets de grand-père. Il y parlait de Kay. C'est en lisant son prénom que tout m'est revenu.

– Cela explique beaucoup de choses, admit Hyôga. Mais qui serait assez puissant pour lancer un sort à tant de monde, y compris vous, Athéna ?

– C'est simple, répondit Saori avec un petit sourire. Ce ne peut être que l'œuvre de la déesse de la mémoire, Mnémosyne...


	4. Une amie d'enfance nommée Kay

**Chapitre 4**

 **Une amie d'enfance nommée Kay**

– Tu connais Arthur et les chevaliers de la Table ronde ?

La question avait fusé dans l'air chaud et moite de l'après-midi, alors que Kay était de nouveau descendue du premier étage, empruntant le même chemin que l'autre fois. Elle tenait dans ses bras, serré contre son cœur tel un trésor, un gros volume cartonné, à la couverture maintes fois ouverte, pliée, cornée.

Shun l'avait retrouvée à la fin d'un exercice particulièrement éprouvant – pourquoi exigeait-on de lui qu'il prenne l'initiative d'un assaut, ou qu'il cherche à écraser son adversaire ? Oh, comme de coutume, ses camarades s'étaient bien chargés de lui faire payer son tempérament de poltron et son apparence frêle, malgré les efforts d'Ikki pour le préserver...

Si Kay remarqua ses yeux rougis par les larmes, elle n'en montra rien, se contentant de lui dégager une place confortable au pied de l'arbre. Shun, lui, la sentait bouillir d'une rage contenue, impuissante à lui venir en aide comme elle le souhaiterait – et en effet, que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Kay avait vite compris que les représailles contre le garçon n'en seraient que plus cruelles... Shun ne lui en tenait nullement rigueur, trop heureux d'avoir une amie qui jamais ne l'insultait, ne l'humiliait, ne le traitait de « mauviette », qui jamais ne soulignait sa lâcheté...

Il chérissait les rares moments où elle pouvait échapper à la surveillance de Tatsumi ou aux soupçons de Saori-sama, s'éclipser, une heure ou deux, et le rejoindre dans le parc du manoir. Ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps – il était vite l'heure pour Kay de rentrer, pour Shun de rejoindre les autres à la cantine... et Ikki, méfiant, disait qu'elle le maternait un peu trop à son goût, rapport aux histoires qu'elle adorait raconter. Mais pour une fois, oh, pour une fois qu'il se sentait en confiance avec quelqu'un... quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas, avec qui il partageait les mêmes convictions...

– Tiens, regarde, dit Kay en ouvrant précautionneusement son livre devant le signe de dénégation de Shun.

L'illustration représentait un groupe d'hommes richement vêtus de velours rouge ou noir et d'hermine, autour d'une grande table où trônait un calice d'or.

– Ce sont tous des chevaliers, expliqua la fillette avec enthousiasme. Là, c'est Arthur, le roi. À côté de lui, c'est Lancelot, son meilleur ami. Là, c'est Merlin, le magicien. Ici, tu vois Perceval, Gauvain, Bedivere, Tristan...

Elle les lui montra tous, un par un, lui raconta leur histoire, et Shun, fasciné, émerveillé, plongea à sa suite dans l'univers des Chevaliers de la Table ronde, rêva d'un monde épris de paix, de justice et de courage, admira les valeurs défendues par les preux du roi Arthur...

– C'est la seule chose qui me reste de mes vrais parents, dit Kay au bout d'un moment.

Elle caressa la page du bout des doigts, amoureusement.

– Tu ne les as pas connus ?

– Pas longtemps... avoua-t-elle. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. C'est mon père qui m'a élevée. Lui, il est mort quand j'avais trois ans. Il adorait la légende du roi Arthur, comme ma mère. Il me la racontait souvent.

– Et lui, qui est-ce ? demanda Shun en pointant un des personnages placé non loin d'Arthur.

– Lui, c'était le préféré de mon père. C'était le frère d'adoption du roi et aussi son sénéchal. Il s'appelait Keu.

La fillette traça dans la poussière, au pied du saule, quelques caractères en katakanas.

– En Europe, ça s'écrit de différentes façons. Comme ça, expliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt les deux derniers signes, ça se prononce « Kay ».

oOo

Au début, Ikki avait bien mis en garde son jeune frère. Si bien qu'un jour, l'aîné, d'un air de défi, interrogea directement Kay : pour quelle raison serait-elle devenue « amie » avec Shun, sinon par pitié pour lui ? Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas plutôt traîner avec cette peste d'enfant pourrie gâtée ? « Parce que Saori est égoïste et ne pense qu'à jouer à la poupée, » lui rétorqua la fillette. « Ton frère, lui, est gentil et sensible, alors que les autres ne pensent qu'à se battre. Voilà pourquoi. »

Malgré ses réticences, il devait bien admettre qu'autre chose les liait, effectivement, au-delà de l'apitoiement. Ikki savait que Shun était seul. Kay aussi. Et puis, bon... n'était-il pas un peu jaloux de l'attention que son jeune frère portait à cette fille ? N'avait-il pas l'impression qu'elle se l'appropriait, un peu ? Il s'était senti égoïste de souhaiter garder pour lui seul l'affection de Shun.

Toutefois, étrangement, ce ne fut pas la réponse de Kay qui le rassura, mais les explications touchantes que le garçon donna à son amie, avec ses mots d'enfant ; Shun vouait à son grand frère un amour et une admiration absolus, et rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit. Ça avait toujours été ainsi, entre eux ; lui, l'aîné, il était son repère, il était invulnérable, il le protégeait et...

C'est affreusement gêné, mais au fond de lui-même empli d'une rude et inconditionnelle tendresse, que Ikki interrompit son frère. « C'est les histoires de Kay qui te montent à la tête, » grogna-t-il pour la forme. La fillette gloussa, pas dupe pour un yen, et un sourire transfigura le visage de Shun – c'était _là_ tout ce qu'il fallait à Ikki pour se sentir heureux.

oOo

Le crépuscule était tombé depuis un moment ; les premières étoiles apparaissaient, sur une pèlerine de soie d'un bleu sombre. Shun aperçut Kay, assise en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, repliée sur elle-même, les bras enserrant ses genoux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. La fillette renifla, poussa un soupir, s'essuya furtivement les yeux et le nez.

– Kay ? appela timidement le garçon. Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ?

– Oh, salut Shun. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?

– J'ai été puni et j'ai dû nettoyer le sol de la cantine avec Hyôga...

Les larmes débordèrent sur ses joues au souvenir cuisant de cette corvée ; lui, pour avoir, comme toujours, été incapable de se battre ; et l'autre, parce qu'il avait rossé un orphelin qui injuriait sa mère...

– Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, avec Hyôga ? demanda Kay en descendant de son perchoir.

Il vit ses yeux rouges quand elle s'approcha de lui. Shun ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu la fillette aussi triste. L'inquiétude remplaça la honte. Il secoua la tête, refoulant ses propres larmes.

– Il n'est pas méchant, éluda-t-il. Mais toi, pourquoi tu pleures ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ?

– Mes parents d'accueil travaillent tard cette nuit et Mitsumasa Kido a proposé que je dorme ici. Saori et moi, on s'est un peu disputées...

– À propos de quoi ?

– Elle... est jalouse parce que je passe plus de temps avec des orphelins qu'avec elle. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Je l'aime bien, j'aimerais être son amie, mais... elle peut être blessante, parfois...

Sa voix devenait chevrotante. Kay se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Mais au grand désarroi de Shun, la fillette, soudain, le visage caché dans le creux de son coude, éclata en sanglots.

– Kay-chan... chuchota le garçon en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

– Je... je... ne peux... rien partager avec elle... hoqueta-t-elle. Elle m'a dit que... que les légendes du roi... A... Arthur... c'était ridicule... que... mon rêve de... de devenir un chevalier... c'était n'im... n'importe quoi...

Elle pleura plus fort. Shun la serra maladroitement contre lui. Sa peine l'affligeait tant que de nouvelles larmes perlèrent à ses paupières. Il les retenait à grand-peine.

Curieusement, même la pensée atroce de sa prochaine séparation avec Ikki – et avec Kay, aussi – ne le troubla pas autant que d'habitude. Shun, concentré sur la détresse de son amie, ne songeait plus à sa propre angoisse.

– Je suis certain que Saori-sama ne le pensait pas, dit-il. Elle sait que nous allons bientôt être envoyés dans des camps d'entraînement, partout dans le monde. Elle ne veut pas te voir partir à ton tour... elle va se retrouver toute seule...

Il lui raconta comment, quelques jours plus tôt, alors que Kay n'était pas venue après l'école avec Saori, cette dernière avait voulu voir de ses propres yeux pourquoi sa camarade préférait la compagnie de simples orphelins à la sienne. Elle avait tenu à ce que l'un d'eux, Seiya, lui serve de monture, et Jabu s'était proposé, obéissant à ses caprices. D'après Seiya, Mitsumasa Kido était intervenu et avait sermonné sa petite fille...

Kay renifla. Ses sanglots s'espacèrent, puis finirent bien vite par se tarir.

– Tu as sûrement raison, admit-elle. Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça...

Elle lui adressa un sourire où se mêlaient la gratitude et un certain embarras.

– Excuse-moi. Je t'embête avec mes histoires...

– Non non, rétorqua Shun avec un vigoureux signe de la tête. Tiens, ça me fait penser, aujourd'hui j'ai appris des tas de choses à propos des chevaliers du zodiaque...

– Ah oui ? l'encouragea la fillette, sa peine en grande partie envolée.

– Quand nous aurons terminé notre entraînement, nous reviendrons avec une armure sacrée. Il y en a quatre-vingt-huit en tout... chacune est associée à une constellation. Tu les vois ?

Il pointa du doigt la voûte encombrée d'un milliard d'étoiles.

– Je ne les connais pas, les constellations... avoua Kay.

– Attends, je vais te montrer, fit Shun d'un ton enjoué. C'est Ikki qui me les a apprises.

L'entraînant par la main jusqu'à un recoin dégagé du parc, il s'étala dans l'herbe, s'allongea sur le dos et incita la fillette à l'imiter. Elle obtempéra, intriguée et amusée à la fois, s'installa à son tour, son visage tout près du sien, leurs joues se touchant, et regarda avec lui le ciel sombre éclaté de lueurs. Alors Shun, hésitant parfois, lui désigna les étoiles et les constellations, une par une, raconta l'histoire qui leur était liée, sans que ni lui, ni son amie ne se lasse jamais.

Ce fut un moment trop bref toutefois, car le visage encadré de cheveux mauves de Saori apparut bientôt entre eux et le ciel nocturne.

– Que fais-tu encore debout, toi ? lâcha-t-elle à l'attention de Shun qui se releva vivement, confus.

– Saori-chan, ce n'est pas sa faute... commença Kay, désireuse de défendre le garçon.

– Je m'en fiche, répliqua sa camarade, dédaigneuse. C'est toi que je suis venue chercher, Kay-chan. Toi, file au dortoir.

– O... oyasumi nasai, ojou-sama... dit Shun en s'inclinant avec déférence.

Elle ne lui retourna qu'une petite moue pincée. Le garçon fit un rapide signe de la main à Kay en guise d'au-revoir et s'éloigna en trottinant. La voix de Saori lui parvint, de plus en plus faible, tandis qu'il regagnait la salle commune de l'orphelinat :

– Écoute, Kay-chan... je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Tu veux bien qu'on reste amies ?

oOo

Le lendemain était un samedi. Mitsumasa Kido rassembla tous les orphelins, au fond de la cour de l'orphelinat, et invita Kay et Saori à prendre place à ses côtés devant l'objectif. Tatsumi régla le retardateur sur dix secondes. Une brise légère soufflait ce matin, et Shun écarta des mèches qui flottaient devant son visage. Kay lui adressa un grand sourire en venant se glisser entre Saori et lui.

Après le déclenchement du flash, tous les gamins commencèrent à s'éparpiller.

La berline des Watanabe crissa sur le gravier de l'allée, devant l'entrée du manoir. La mère d'adoption de Kay, une grande femme sèche à l'allure austère, sortit vivement du véhicule lorsque son chauffeur eût ouvert la portière, avisa sa fille, entourée de Mitsumasa Kido, de Saori et des orphelins, la rejoignit en trois longues enjambées et la gifla.

Shun entendit le coup claquer et résonner dans l'air déjà pesant de cette matinée.

Interloquée, la fillette porta la main à sa joue douloureuse.

Il y eut des échanges acerbes entre le vieil homme et la femme courroucée. Saori s'était réfugiée derrière les jambes de son grand-père et s'agrippait à son _hakama_ , mais Kay, visiblement trop médusée, n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Shun sentit des larmes cuisantes d'empathie pour Kay rouler sur ses propres joues.

– Ne pleure pas pour moi, Shun, chuchota la fillette en l'entendant sangloter doucement.

– Mais... mais...

La poigne chaude et ferme d'Ikki lui enserra les épaules et le détourna de la scène. Shun résista un peu, voulut échapper à l'étreinte de son frère, vit la femme attraper Kay par le bras, la tirant sans douceur jusqu'à la berline, obliger la fillette à grimper dans le véhicule, en dépit des protestations de Mitsumasa Kido.

Le véhicule démarra en trombe.

Malgré les paroles de Kay, Shun pleura, longtemps. Il savait, tout au fond de lui-même, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son amie.


	5. Sénê Agdistis

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent (même sans commenter) :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Sénê Agdistis**

– Quel intérêt aurait une déesse à occulter une partie de notre enfance ? réfléchit Hyôga tout haut.

– Je l'ignore...

Saori but une gorgée de son thé. Shun n'avait pas touché au sien, se contentant de tenir sa tasse, les yeux dans le vide. Quant au chevalier du Cygne, il se tenait penché en avant, songeur, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton dans les mains.

– Grâce aux carnets de mon grand-père, j'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, expliqua la jeune fille, chagrinée à ce souvenir. Kay lui avait parlé de son souhait de devenir une Saintia, et lui l'a encouragée dans cette voie, en lui parlant du camp d'entraînement du Sanctuaire, réservé aux femmes… Mais les Watanabe… les parents d'adoption de Kay… n'étaient pas de cet avis. Ils voulaient qu'elle hérite de leur empire dans la sidérurgie, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants. Quand Madame Watanabe a appris cela… elle est venue chercher Kay au manoir. Et nous ne l'avons plus jamais revue.

– Savez-vous ce qu'elle est devenue ? demanda Shun, plein d'espoir.

– Pas très bien, avoua la jeune fille en secouant tristement sa longue chevelure. Il n'y a qu'une coupure de presse, que mon grand-père a conservée. Quelques jours après cet événement… Kay a fugué, et on ne l'a pas retrouvée. Grand-père pense qu'elle a essayé de venir se réfugier au manoir, mais il ne l'a pas vue. Ensuite, il écrit que les Watanabe ont tout simplement invalidé le processus d'adoption de Kay.

– Vous voulez dire qu'ils l'ont reniée ? s'exclama Hyôga, indigné.

– Oui… c'est cela. Ils n'ont pas cherché à la retrouver, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'adopter Kay… Madame Watanabe étant tombée enceinte…

Shun reposa sa tasse un peu trop brutalement. La porcelaine cliqueta sur la table. Le thé roula contre le rebord et quelques gouttes se répandirent sur la soucoupe. Il sentait une colère sourde – contre lui-même, contre les Watanabe – l'envahir par vagues successives, mais s'apaisa en contemplant, par la baie vitrée, la nuit noire tombée sur la ville. « Où que tu sois, Kay, » songea le jeune homme, une main posée sur le montant de bois, « est-ce que tu regardes toi aussi ce ciel ? Est-ce que tu nous en veux de t'avoir oubliée ? »

– Puisque nous avons retrouvé Seika, reprit Saori après un petit moment de silence, j'ai pu mettre en œuvre tous les moyens dont dispose la Fondation pour tenter de localiser Kay. Cela fait deux mois que j'attends des nouvelles de mes différents réseaux... mais pour le moment, il n'y a rien.

Posant le front sur sa main, Shun soupira.

Une brusque secousse ébranla alors à nouveau le monde. Secouée dans son cadre de bois, la vitre ondula, se fissura, puis explosa. En une fraction de seconde, Hyôga saisit un plaid sur le divan et en recouvrit Saori, avant que les milliards d'éclats tranchants ne la touchent. La terre se calmait déjà, ne laissant derrière elle que des débris de verre et des miettes de porcelaine – la tasse que Saori avait laissé échapper.

– Hyôga ! s'exclama Shun.

Ce dernier n'avait eu que le temps de détourner le visage de la baie vitrée pour ne pas être blessé. Il regardait à nouveau par l'ouverture béante, visiblement médusé. Son frère d'armes le rejoignit. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Au dehors, comme jailli de la mer elle-même, dont la ligne sombre se profilait à l'horizon, un voile lumineux d'un vert tendre se répandait lentement, se déployait sur le ciel nocturne, recouvrant les étoiles.

– Les feux du renard... ? interrogea Hyôga.

Les ondulations féériques de l'aurore polaire s'élevèrent, scintillantes de nuances d'émeraude et de jade. Des reflets soyeux recouvraient la mer, la grignotaient petit à petit. Le spectacle était à la fois magique et sinistre – le chevalier du Cygne ne put s'empêcher de frissonner malgré lui, envahi de sombres pressentiments. Yakov lui avait déjà raconté les histoires qui évoquaient ces lueurs, des histoires qui parlaient de guerre céleste et de mauvais présages...

oOo

Même si Shunrei lui décrivit le spectacle comme magnifique, Shiryû ne put s'empêcher de penser aux âmes des défunts qui s'élevaient des Enfers. Ou à ces flammes aux chatoiements verts, ces feux follets qui dansaient sous ses yeux, dans le Yomotsu Hirasaka. Le chevalier du Dragon frémit.

– Shiryû ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Shunrei.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, le bras puissant du jeune homme autour de ses épaules. Privé de sa vue, ses autres sens avaient acquis une acuité extraordinaire : il pouvait entendre le cœur de Shunrei palpiter dans sa poitrine, sentir les embruns légers de la cascade sur son visage, le vent qui soufflait sur la falaise des Cinq Pics. Parfois même, il percevait brièvement le cosmos contenu dans toute chose – celui, effréné, d'un oiseau en vol ; le lent et tranquille battement dans les nervures d'un arbre ; l'immuable et sereine présence des étoiles et de la lune. Mais cette aurore boréale ne lui disait rien qui vaille : Shiryû n'éprouvait que le vide, l'absence, la mort, lorsqu'il étendait sa perception vers les cieux.

oOo

– Ojou-sama ! Ojou-sama !

Tatsumi, fébrile, se précipita dans le petit salon alors que Hyôga et Shun ramassaient les plus gros éclats de verre. Le majordome brandissait triomphalement un dossier cartonné. Il se dandina, appuyé sur la pointe des pieds, pour éviter les morceaux affutés tombés sur le tapis.

– Ojou-sama, une réponse du réseau d'Europe... !

Saori, les pieds posés sur le divan, par ordre de Hyôga et Shun, se tenait pelotonnée dans le plaid, attendant patiemment que ses chevaliers l'autorisent à se lever en toute sécurité. Elle se redressa et saisit le document tendu par son majordome.

– Merci, Tatsumi... dit-elle en ouvrant aussitôt le dossier.

L'homme jeta un regard critique au trou dans le mur et aux deux adolescents à genoux sur le sol, occupés à ramasser les débris à la main, au risque de se couper.

– Je vais chercher un balai, annonça-t-il en s'éloignant.

La jeune fille parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes de texte, contempla la photographie agrafée au papier et poussa un long soupir. Shun redressa la tête, intrigué et inquiet à la fois, les morceaux de verre oubliés entre ses doigts. Il lui sembla que la jeune fille mettrait une éternité avant de dire ce qu'elle savait.

– Quel soulagement, dit-elle enfin. Ils ont retrouvé Kay. Elle est vivante...

Hyôga se releva et prit les éclats de verre des mains de son frère d'armes. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, agenouillé au milieu des débris de la baie vitrée, toute son attention tournée vers Saori. Il déglutit. Sentit son cœur s'emplir de joie à l'idée que Kay était vivante – et d'appréhension face à la suite. Saori paraissait en effet soucieuse.

– Pourtant... C'est étrange...

Elle tendit le dossier à Hyôga, à quelques pas du divan. Le chevalier du Cygne lut à son tour le résumé des informations, fronça un sourcil en regardant la photographie, puis s'avança vers Shun. Des éclats de verre craquèrent sous ses pieds. Le jeune garçon prit le document entre ses mains tremblantes, l'ouvrit.

Les rondeurs de l'enfance avaient disparu de son visage, ses traits s'étaient affinés, mais c'était bien Kay qu'il observait, c'était bien son regard aux chauds reflets chocolat, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Sa peau avait pris ce teint hâlé des journées ensoleillées. Elle avait grandi – elle devait avoir l'âge de Saori sur le cliché.

Mais le nom, sur la notice, n'était pas celui de Kay.

– « Sénê Agdistis »... lut Shun à voix haute.

– C'est bien elle, pourtant, admit Hyôga. C'est Kay...

Le chevalier du Cygne voyait bien à quel point son frère d'armes semblait désemparé, et si frêle, soudain. Il vit les yeux d'un vert tendre relire le papier, comme s'il pouvait y découvrir une vérité cachée. Saori se releva et, posant précautionneusement ses pieds entre les rares débris de verre qui restaient, alla prendre gentiment le document des doigts de Shun.

– Je pense qu'elle a aussi oublié, tout comme nous, dit-elle. Il n'est nulle part fait mention des Watanabe sur ce document. On nous dit juste qu'elle a été adoptée par une italienne, Damia Doso Agdistis, que « Sénê Agdistis » a vécu ces sept dernières années en Sicile, et qu'elle effectue en ce moment même un stage d'un mois au Japon pour l'ambassade de son pays d'accueil...

Un vent froid s'engouffra par la plaie béante, dans le mur. Saori resserra plus étroitement le plaid autour de ses épaules.

– Demain, j'appellerai l'ambassade.

Elle effleura d'une main légère les cheveux du garçon et lui adressa un sourire rassurant en remarquant sa vision brouillée par les larmes.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Shun. Bientôt, nous retrouverons Kay. Je t'en donne ma parole.


	6. Doutes

Un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois, nous retrouvons un personnage bien connu...

Merci à Cid Hauvent, et à tous les autres, même si vous ne vous manifestez pas :)

J'utilise quelques termes italiens ici, que je vous traduis :

 **Parla Lucia** : Lucia à l'appareil.

 **Terremoto** : tremblement de terre.

Le **Gyokuro** est un thé extrêmement raffiné.

Une partie de vos questions trouveront une réponse dans ce chapitre... alors bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Doutes**

Kiki d'Appendix se sentait triste, et seul.

Malgré la présence de Marin et Shaina, qui l'entraînaient chaque jour à devenir digne de l'armure du Bélier, malgré tous les autres chevaliers et apprentis qui vivaient au Sanctuaire, il se sentait affreusement vide.

Le Temple lui paraissait désert, résonnant à l'infini de l'écho de ses pas. Il avait plusieurs fois espéré trouver une trace du cosmos de son maître, ou un signe de sa présence, pouvoir se l'imaginer encore vivant, là, quelque part. Mais tout ce qu'il récoltait, c'était le froid des colonnes contre ses mains, celui des dalles sous ses pieds, celui qui régnait, enfin, soufflant sans discontinuer, à chaque fois qu'il faisait un saut dans le Temple du Bélier. Oh, bien sûr, son maître avait passé peu de temps ici, préférant l'air pur des montagnes de Jamir. Kiki se souvenait avec tristesse de toutes ces années d'exil forcé. Et même s'il appréciait beaucoup Marin et Shaina, il aurait préféré recevoir leurs entraînements des mains de son maître. En plus, il savait à peine réparer les armures sacrées...

Mû lui manquait.

Poussant un soupir, Kiki reprit sa tâche, accompagné des autres disciples présents au Temple du Bélier, et s'occupa à ramasser les débris de plafond qui s'étaient écrasés au sol, lors de la dernière secousse.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la terre tremblait. L'autre jour, il avait été interrompu alors qu'il tentait de retaper l'armure d'un chevalier d'argent. Par contre, aujourd'hui, ça avait été suivi d'une aurore boréale aux teintes verdâtres, devant laquelle beaucoup s'étaient extasiés – sauf Kiki, Marin et Shaina, au moins.

Le garçon songea à Athéna, qui ne tarderait plus à revenir au Sanctuaire, inquiète des phénomènes étranges qui se produisaient partout dans le monde, _en même temps_. Il reverrait Shiryû, Hyôga, et Shun. Peut-être Seiya, même.

oOo

En cette fin d'après-midi, Shun refermait la porte de sa chambre, sur le palier, et s'apprêtait à aller proposer son aide aux ouvriers exténués, dehors, lorsqu'il entendit Tatsumi faire entrer quelqu'un – un invité de Saori, probablement – dans le hall au double escalier, avec forces marques de déférence appuyée. L'adolescent fit courir ses doigts sur la rambarde, commença à descendre et, sans y penser, jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas. Au pied de la volée de marches opposées aux siennes, il aperçut le majordome précéder une jeune fille, aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau, vêtue sobrement d'un tailleur-pantalon gris et d'un chemisier blanc.

Son cœur loupa un battement, puis repartit à toute vitesse, en la reconnaissant.

– Kay ! s'exclama-t-il en se penchant dangereusement par-dessus la balustrade.

Elle ne réagit pas à son appel et grimpa les premières marches. Seul Tatsumi, indigné, lui jeta un coup d'œil noir.

– Attends, Kay !

Il ne la surplombait que de quelques degrés quand, de l'autre côté du hall, elle leva enfin le regard vers lui – son beau regard aux reflets caramel.

– Excusez-moi, dit-elle en penchant la tête de côté, sommes-nous censés nous connaître ? Qui est « Kay » ?

Son japonais était teinté d'une pointe d'accent chantant qui lui rappela celui de Seiya, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas attention.

Shun sentit un gouffre béant, un vertige sans nom s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine. _Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui_. Et la douleur était amère, puissante, cruelle.

– Shun ! gronda Tatsumi. Cesse d'importuner Agdistis-sama ! Venez, mademoiselle, suiv...

– Que se passe-t-il ? fit la voix de Saori sur le palier.

Elle embrassa la scène d'un simple regard.

– Ah, Sénê-san, dit-elle en apercevant la jeune fille. Je t'attendais.

L'interpellée adressa à Shun un sourire compatissant – de celui qu'on adressait, de façon superficielle, sans réellement y accorder d'importance, à un étranger qui se serait trompé. Où était-il, ce sourire si spécial que la jeune fille ne semblait adresser qu'à lui, pendant leur enfance ?

Puis elle rejoignit Saori, qui l'invita à entrer dans une pièce, en s'effaçant courtoisement devant elle.

oOo

Saori Kido la reçut très gentiment, avouant à demi-mots, avec un léger rire, que c'était elle qui avait glissé l'idée de la faire venir elle, la stagiaire, plutôt que l'ambassadeur d'Italie. Elle invita la jeune fille à s'installer et fit servir le thé.

Tout en l'étudiant posément par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse, à travers la vapeur dégagée par le _Gyokuro_ , Saori regretta de ne pas avoir mieux connu Kay. Par sa faute, elles n'avaient pas été très proches, durant leur enfance, et même si, à la suite de leur dispute, elles s'étaient réconciliées... elles auraient pu devenir de grandes amies, si le temps et la mémoire n'avaient pas joué en leur défaveur.

La jeune Kido entreprit d'abord de faire connaissance, mine de rien, s'étonnant du japonais presque sans défaut de son invitée.

– Ça n'a vraiment rien d'étonnant, répondit celle-ci en haussant négligemment les épaules, j'ai passé les premières années de ma vie au Japon.

Le regard de Saori se fit plus intense, étrangement appuyé.

– Et que te rappelles-tu de notre beau pays, Sénê-san ?

– Rien. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant mes sept ou huit ans.

– Oh... C'est peut-être indiscret de ma part, mais... que s'est-il passé ?

– Je n'en fais pas un mystère. Il y a eu un accident, qui a provoqué une amnésie. Damia Agdistis m'a sauvé la vie, m'a recueillie, et élevée comme sa fille. Elle ne m'a jamais rien caché de mes origines. Du moins ce dont je me rappelais et que j'ai pu lui confier...

– Alors ce stage au Japon n'est pas anodin, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non. J'ai voulu revenir pour en apprendre plus. Peut-être retrouver ma famille...

– Cependant, tu ne reconnais ni tes anciens amis, ni cet endroit... Bon, le manoir n'était pas en si mauvais état, à l'époque...

– Je vous demande pardon ?

Saori esquissa un sourire rassurant et reposa sa tasse.

– Sénê-san... je dois te faire un aveu. Je ne t'ai pas invitée pour débattre de politique internationale... Nous nous sommes connues, durant notre enfance.

Son invitée inclina la tête de côté, perplexe.

– Cet endroit, poursuivit Saori, est la pièce où nous faisions nos devoirs, après l'école. Nous étions camarades de classe.

– Vraiment ? rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton dubitatif, légèrement teinté d'ironie. Vous et moi... ?

– Vraiment. Oh, tu passais le plus clair de ton temps à t'échapper par la fenêtre, pour rejoindre Shun...

– Shun... ?

Le nom avait une saveur étrange, sur sa langue. La jeune fille en imputa la faute à sa boisson, bien trop subtile pour son palais. Elle fit tourner le thé dans sa tasse, admirant les reflets d'un vert pâle, sans oser regarder Saori Kido dans les yeux, trop effrayée à l'idée d'y lire la plaisanterie de mauvais goût... ou la vérité.

– Le garçon que tu as croisé, tout à l'heure, expliqua doucement Saori. Tiens, regarde.

Elle lui tendit un cliché, légèrement jauni, et lui laissa le temps de l'étudier, gardant le silence, consciente du trouble qu'elle avait provoqué chez son invitée, de son désarroi.

– C'est moi, sur cette photo, reconnut la jeune fille au bout d'un moment. Non... ce n'est pas possible. Je ne m'en souviens pas...

– C'est vrai, pourtant. Tu ne t'appelais pas Sénê Agdistis, alors. Tu t'en doutes bien, puisque tu as été adoptée. Tu ne te rappelles pas du nom que t'avaient donné tes vrais parents ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête de droite et de gauche.

– Kay... Tu t'appelles Kay.

oOo

La berline semblait neuve, ses chromes rutilant sous les rayons du soleil couchant. Hyôga la vit de loin, garée devant l'entrée du manoir. Son chauffeur, adossé au capot, fumait tranquillement une cigarette, tout en observant les ouvriers évoluer le long des échafaudages. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un, sûrement un invité de Saori. Le chevalier du Cygne reconnut des plaques de l'ambassade, mais n'eut pas le loisir de se poser beaucoup de questions – il surprit un léger mouvement, sur sa gauche, tandis qu'il avançait le long de l'allée.

Assis au pied d'un muret qui courait autour des jardins du manoir, le visage en partie dissimulé par l'étreinte de ses bras enserrant ses genoux, Shun gardait les yeux rivés sur l'imposante porte d'entrée. Une brise légère soulevait ses cheveux. Hyôga lui adressa un signe, que son camarade ne vit pas. « Étrange... », songea le russe en dirigeant ses pas vers son ami.

– Que fais-tu là, Shun ?

Il se rendit compte que le jeune garçon semblait dérouté, et abattu. Des larmes séchaient sur ses joues pâles.

– Kay est ici... dit-il d'une voix rauque, étouffée. Mais, Hyôga... elle n'a reconnu personne... ni Tatsumi, ni Saori... ni moi. Elle ne s'est pas non plus reconnue elle-même, lorsque je l'ai appelée...

Ses yeux rougis répandirent de nouveaux pleurs. Le chevalier du Cygne ne sut que répondre et s'assit sur le muret, les jambes pendant dans le vide, à côté de son frère d'armes. Il n'osa pas lui demander depuis combien de temps il était là, à surveiller la porte, à attendre.

– Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? Ce n'est peut-être pas elle... Et Saori-san l'a appelée « Sénê ».

– Saori-san doit avoir ses raisons... tenta Hyôga pour le rassurer.

Au bout d'un moment, l'imposant vantail de bois s'ouvrit, et une jeune fille sortit en hâte.

– C'est bien elle... dit Hyôga en la reconnaissant aussitôt. C'est Kay.

Shun se redressa vivement, esquissa un pas dans la direction de l'entrée. Le chevalier du Cygne le retint, posant sa main sur son épaule. Au regard surpris du garçon, Hyôga répondit par un signe de dénégation.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte apparut Saori, qui ne fit rien pour retenir Kay. Cette dernière semblait agitée, profondément troublée. Elle échangea quelques mots avec le chauffeur, celui-ci écrasa sa cigarette d'un coup de talon, alla rapidement ouvrir la portière de la berline à sa passagère, puis s'engouffra à son tour dans la berline et démarra.

Le véhicule suivit l'allée de graviers, passa le portail, et disparut.

oOo

Trop bouleversée pour répondre aux questions inquiètes du chauffeur, elle se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. La berline longeait le front de mer pour regagner l'ambassade. Les derniers rayons du soleil faisaient jouer des reflets flamboyants à la surface de l'eau. Dans la rue animée, des passants entraient dans des boutiques, sortaient les bras chargés de sacs.

Les mains de la jeune fille se crispèrent autour du rectangle de papier glacé que lui avait laissé Saori Kido. Elle n'osait pas le retourner et le regarder à nouveau. Sa poitrine s'était si douloureusement serrée, la première fois... Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait vu, et elle craignait en même temps que ce soit vrai.

L'entretien n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour lui dévoiler son passé, que la jeune Kido semblait si bien connaître. Elle ne voyait aucune raison pour que Saori lui ait menti. Et pourquoi ce garçon se serait-il joué d'elle ? Il paraissait si sincère, en l'interpellant, dans l'escalier...

Elle tournait, retournait la scène dans sa tête, sans relâche, incapable de l'arrêter.

Finalement, se mordant rudement la lèvre, la jeune fille retourna le cliché sur ses genoux, le lissa du plat de la main, le détailla. Se reconnut – elle semblait si heureuse, cette enfant. Si étrangère à elle-même, et si proche à la fois... Elle reconnut aussi Saori, à sa gauche, encadrée de l'aura protectrice d'un vieil homme au visage sévère. À sa droite, le garçon souriait.

Ce devait être lui, Shun, avec son regard clair, tellement pur.

 _« Ne pleure pas pour moi, Shun. »_

Elle le chuchota, sans s'en rendre compte. Écho d'un passé lointain, d'une amitié trop brève.

Alors, tout lui revint en mémoire.

D'un coup.

– Arrêtez la voiture ! s'écria-t-elle.

– Comment ? Mais, mademoiselle... protesta le chauffeur.

– J'ai dit : _arrêtez la voiture_ !

L'homme freina avec brusquerie, faisant hurler les pneus sur le revêtement de la rue. Kay ouvrit la portière alors que la berline n'était pas complètement arrêtée, sourde aux exclamations incrédules du chauffeur et des passants. Elle avisa une cabine téléphonique grise, à quelques pas de là, s'y glissa, coinça le combiné contre son oreille et fouilla dans la poche de son tailleur-pantalon à la recherche de monnaie. Tandis qu'elle insérait une poignée de pièces, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le chauffeur de la berline, qui descendait du véhicule et la cherchait du regard. Elle composa un numéro. La tonalité retentit, étouffée, comme venant de très loin.

– _Parla Lucia..._

– Lucia, c'est Sénê à l'appareil. Peux-tu me passer ma mère, s'il te plaît ?

La voix de Damia Agdistis ne tarda pas à retentir, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur rassurante. Kay ferma les yeux, apaisée soudain par cette présence qui lui semblait si proche.

– Sénê... que se passe-t-il ? Lucia avait l'air inquiète...

– Mère... Vous m'avez menti, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas l'accident qui a provoqué mon amnésie...

– Tu t'en souviens, constata simplement Damia.

– Oui.

– Alors tu te souviens aussi que ce n'était pas te mentir, mais te protéger. Te voir souffrir ainsi... ça me faisait mal. Je savais qu'un jour, ta mémoire te reviendrait.

Kay croyait entendre le voile qui recouvrait sa conscience se déchirer sèchement. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de son existence ; maintenant, il gisait, en miettes, dans un coin de son esprit, s'effilochait, disparaissait.

– Mère, je...

– _Terremot... !_

Kay entendit le timbre aigu, agressif, saccadé, d'une conversation brusquement interrompue. Puis le sol se mit à trembler violemment.


	7. Le Voile d'oubli

Hello !

Dans ce chapitre, vous apprendrez ce qu'il s'est passé après la fugue de Kay, sept ans auparavant... je ne vous en dis pas plus !

Quelques notes de vocabulaire avant de vous laisser à votre lecture (j'utilise pas mal de termes italiens ; je ne maîtrise pas bien cette langue, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes !).

 **Grazie a Dio** : Dieu merci.

 **È ancora viva** : Elle est encore vivante.

 **Cos'è successo... ?** : Que s'est-il passé... ?

 **Non lo so** : Je ne sais pas.

 **Bevi** : Bois _._

 **Piano ! Piano !** : Doucement ! Doucement !

 **Mia zia** : Ma tante.

 **Va bene** : Très bien.

Pour petit rappel, "gomen", en japonais, veut dire "pardon" ;)

Voilà. Bonne lecture !

(Reviews ?)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Le Voile d'oubli**

Elle était environnée de bleu.

Il y avait d'abord le céruléen aux reflets mouvants de la mer dans laquelle elle baignait, sur le dos, les bras en croix. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait apercevoir, à l'infini, des nuances plus claires, cyan, aigue-marine, turquoise, et plus sombres, cobalt, saphir, danser sur les vagues. Et puis celui, d'azur pur, du ciel au-dessus d'elle.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient du silence éternel de la mer, clapotaient parfois au toucher d'une vague taquine.

Elle sentait ses vêtements déchirés flotter autour d'elle. Elle sentait les filets de sang qui partaient de ses narines et gouttaient le long de ses joues. Elle sentait le sel lui picoter la peau, dessécher ses lèvres. Elle sentait tous ses membres brisés, qui s'engourdissaient de froid, peu à peu. Elle sentait son esprit sombrer, voguer, partir. Elle se laissa bercer et ferma les yeux.

oOo

Des éclats voix lui parvenaient, de très loin, confusément. Elle ne les comprenait pas.

– _Grazie a Dio_...

– _È ancora viva_...

– _Cos'è successo... ?_

– _Non lo so_.

Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Une chaleur exquise se répandait dans tout son corps, réchauffant ses membres endoloris et ankylosés. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, d'autres voix parlèrent. On la redressa, le rebord d'un verre cogna contre ses dents.

– _Bevi_.

Elle comprit sans que ce soit utile, car l'eau glissait déjà entre ses lèvres. Elle but avec reconnaissance, trop vite, et toussa.

– _Piano ! Piano !_

On posa à nouveau le verre contre sa bouche, elle but, lentement cette fois.

Elle sombra de nouveau.

oOo

Elle se souvint être restée quelques temps apathique, installée dans un lit, sous les yeux d'une femme qui, appuyée au chambranle de la porte, l'observait avec inquiétude. Presque deux semaines qu'elle était là, mais seule sa chair avait guéri. Les ecchymoses qui marbraient son corps finissaient par s'estomper. Son esprit, lui, retournait sans cesse les vides qui l'emplissaient, à la recherche de souvenirs qu'il ne trouvait pas – comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle se rappelait avoir fugué. Avoir voulu retourner chez Mitsumasa Kido, et lui demander son aide. Elle voulait partir pour la Grèce et s'entraîner pour devenir une Saintia. Combattre pour la paix et la justice. Elle se rappelait avoir erré quelques jours dans la ville... et puis plus rien, jusqu'à son réveil dans le reflet chaud et salé du ciel.

La femme qui l'observait s'était présentée sous le nom de Damia Doso Agdistis. Elle avait trouvé la fillette flottant au large de Catane, en Sicile, et l'avait ramenée chez elle – une résidence secondaire au pied de l'Etna. Kay pouvait apercevoir le sommet du volcan endormi de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se sentait comme lui – léthargique et bouillonnant pourtant en secret, sans savoir quand elle allait perdre pied définitivement, consciente que cela arriverait de façon inéluctable.

Damia ne parlait pas un mot de japonais, et ne connaissait que quelques rudiments d'anglais. Cela leur suffit cependant pour communiquer, au moins un peu : enfermée dans un mutisme mélancolique auquel elle ne pouvait rien, Kay ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle avait au moins dit son nom, mais lorsque Damia l'avait répété, en remarquant la ressemblance avec le chevalier de la légende, la fillette s'était mise à pleurer doucement.

Kay se souvint aussi que, pendant sa convalescence, elle s'occupait à dessiner, une planche sur les genoux, un petit tas de feuilles rejetées sur les couvertures. Elle s'appliquait à choisir parmi les nombreuses teintes de vert qu'avaient dénichées les serviteurs de Damia et finit par jeter son dévolu sur un feutre d'une belle nuance de menthe, lorsque la femme toqua à la porte et entra dans la chambre. Kay redressa la tête et s'efforça de lui sourire – après tout, cette femme ne l'avait-elle pas sauvée, et recueillie ?

– Que dessines-tu là ? demanda Damia avec chaleur. Qui est-ce, dis-moi ?

La fillette retourna à son esquisse. Elle se reconnut, à ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bruns. À côté d'elle, elle avait représenté Saori, et Shun. La douleur étreignit cruellement son cœur lorsque le souvenir ressurgit. Un gouffre immense s'ouvrait dans sa poitrine et la serrait comme dans un étau impitoyable. Elle étouffait. De grosses larmes perlèrent, roulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur la feuille, tachant et diluant le vert des yeux du garçon. Il lui manquait tant que c'en devenait insoutenable. Où était-il, en ce moment, d'ailleurs ? Son frère le protégeait-il des autres orphelins ? Oh, comme il devait se sentir abandonné malgré tout...

– _Gomen, gomen..._

Et la fillette éclata en sanglots convulsifs.

oOo

Une femme d'âge mûr, un air songeur sur le visage, était installée à une petite table, sur la terrasse de la maison, le menton dans sa main et le coude appuyé sur le plateau de fer blanc. Sa coiffure enrichie de perles luisait délicatement au soleil. C'était un jour chaud et sec de la fin de l'été. Damia avait tenu à ce que la fillette sorte un peu prendre l'air.

– _Mia zia_ , s'exclama Damia, tu as pu venir, je suis contente.

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent chaleureusement.

– Kay, dit Damia en s'écartant, je te présente ma tante, Osyne.

La dénommée Osyne lui sourit et embrassa la fillette, délicatement, sur le front.

– Ravie de faire ta connaissance, lui dit-elle dans un japonais impeccable.

Kay inclina la tête de côté, surprise. Osyne éclata de rire en voyant son air étonné.

– Kay, ne sois pas impolie, la tança gentiment Damia.

– Ma nièce m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle ne m'a pas menti... tu es maigre à faire peur.

Cela crevait le cœur de Damia de voir sa protégée ainsi : les cernes lui mangeaient le visage, elle avait perdu du poids, passait trop de temps enfermée, emprisonnée par ses souvenirs.

– Dieux, qu'elle lui ressemble... souffla Osyne.

– Oui...

La femme d'âge mûr s'agenouilla à hauteur de la fillette et lui sourit avec douceur.

– Damia t'a sûrement parlé de moi.

Kay hocha la tête. Osyne leva les yeux vers sa nièce, qui tenait Kay par les épaules en un geste protecteur.

– Damia... même si elle lui ressemble, Kay ne remplacera jamais ta fille...

– Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

– Alors pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle oublie son passé ?

– Ses souvenirs la font souffrir, son esprit cherche désespérément les autres, ceux qu'il a occultés après son départ du Japon, et s'oppose en même temps à sa volonté de se les rappeler. Si Kay apprenait que c'est de ma faute...

– Elle finira par l'apprendre, objecta Osyne.

– Pas tout de suite. Oh, par pitié, pas tout de suite... Ce n'est pas pour cela que Kay est ici. Pas pour souffrir ainsi.

– Hum. Bon.

Osyne se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Une aura puissante émanait de son corps en vagues soyeuses et noires. Des volutes couleur de nuit s'accrochèrent aux perles de sa coiffure. Damia retint son souffle, inquiète.

– Très bien. Je vais recouvrir son âme d'un voile d'oubli... Mais ce ne sera pas irréversible, comprends-le bien. Un jour peut-être, elle voudra savoir, et tu n'y pourras rien.

– Je comprends. J'ai cependant une autre faveur à te demander...

– Quoi donc ?

– Est-il possible que ton sort, par répercussion, atteigne aussi tous ceux qu'elle a connus... avant ?

– Si j'y insuffle suffisamment de puissance, oui.

– _Va bene_. Alors fais-le.

oOo

Blanc. Tout était blanc autour d'elle. Seul le clapotis entêtant de l'eau emplissait tout.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se boucha les oreilles, en vain. Le bruit semblait tout traverser. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit. Aucun nom à appeler. Même pas le sien – elle avait du mal à s'en rappeler.

Fouillant l'obscurité des yeux, à la recherche de la moindre chose à laquelle accrocher son regard, dans cet effrayant univers opalin, elle aperçut quelque chose, au loin. Elle se releva et s'avança vers la tache de couleur.

Elle se trouvait dans un parc immense, derrière une grande demeure, et se tenait assise au pied d'un arbre à côté d'un garçon. Un rayon de soleil fit jouer dans les yeux de ce dernier un reflet de jade.

« Qui est-ce ? »

oOo

Lorsque la fillette se réveilla et qu'elle braqua ses grands yeux curieux sur elle, Damia sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Avec ses quelques mots d'anglais, l'italienne dit qu'elle se nommait Damia Doso Agdistis, raconta à l'enfant que celle-ci venait du Japon, qu'il y avait eu un accident en mer, et qu'elle était la seule survivante. Personne ne l'avait réclamée pendant les quelques semaines où la fillette se trouvait dans le coma. Elle se trouvait à présent en Sicile, près d'Enna, en sécurité. On prendrait soin d'elle, on lui apprendrait l'italien, elle grandirait, serait considérée comme la fille de Damia. Et si l'enfant était d'accord, un jour, plus tard, elle adopterait officiellement le nom de « Agdistis ».

La fillette hocha la tête tout le long de ce discours, intriguée, et les yeux chargés de reconnaissance face à cette femme qui lui offrait ces repères solides, cette affection sans bornes.

– Te rappelles-tu de ton nom ?

L'enfant nia d'un signe, soudain perdue.

– Très bien. Dorénavant, tu seras Sénê.


	8. Âmes perdues

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre :)

Note : en russe, " **Priviét** " veut dire "Salut".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Âmes perdues**

Du dos de la main, Shun essuya ses joues humides et s'efforça d'adresser un pâle sourire à Hyôga. Ils rejoignirent Saori qui les attendait sur le pas de la porte, d'où elle avait assisté au départ de Kay.

– Elle va revenir, annonça la jeune fille d'une voix assurée. Laissons-lui un peu de temps... Je me suis permis de lui donner la photographie, Shun. Je suis certaine qu'elle se rappellera de toi ainsi.

L'adolescent acquiesça sans mot dire. Saori lissa le devant de sa robe et sortit sur le perron, parlant de son envie de se diriger vers les jardins pour profiter des derniers rayons du jour. Tatsumi, armé d'une ombrelle aux motifs aériens de fleurs de cerisier, s'apprêta à lui emboîter le pas.

Un grondement sourd jaillit soudain de sous leurs pieds. Le monde tangua, oscilla, trembla.

– Une réplique... ? s'exclama Tatsumi en trébuchant vers l'arrière.

Il se retrouva les fesses sur le gravier et jappa de douleur.

La secousse était plus violente que les précédentes. Le muret sur lequel s'était assis Hyôga s'écroula, la terre se craquela, s'ouvrit, se souleva en plaques, les échafaudages vibrèrent contre les murs du manoir. Des fissures coururent le long des colonnes supportant le balcon au-dessus de l'entrée, et gagnèrent la partie supérieure. Les ouvriers coincés sur les fragiles constructions en acier galvanisé poussèrent des cris d'alerte. Certains réussirent à descendre, non sans mal. L'un, au sommet, s'accrochait désespérément à la rambarde qui tressautait dans ses mains.

En une fraction de seconde, Hyôga et Shun s'aperçurent de l'imminence des dangers.

L'ouvrier trébucha et bascula dans le vide.

Au même moment, de lourds morceaux de pierre se détachèrent de la dalle du balcon, avec un _crac_ _!_ épouvantable, et tombèrent.

Droit sur la tête de Saori.

– _Attention_ !

Simultanément, sans avoir besoin de se concerter, Hyôga rassembla son cosmos et le fit exploser, tandis que Shun plongeait en avant, saisissait Saori par la taille et la plaquait au sol.

Le chevalier du Cygne figea l'air autour de lui et le propulsa vers l'échafaudage. Une gangue de glace se forma sous le corps de l'ouvrier, freina sa chute et l'accompagna en douceur jusqu'à terre.

– Qu'est-ce que... ?

Autour d'eux, surgissant des multiples fractures du sol, des phosphorescences vertes se mirent à flotter, à _gémir_ faiblement. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Hyôga était encerclé par ces lueurs mortes, les mêmes que celles qui erraient dans les Enfers. Il frissonna, fasciné malgré lui par ce spectacle sinistre.

Les âmes perdues disparurent aussi soudainement qu'elles s'étaient extirpées du royaume infernal. La terre avait cessé de trembler.

– Ojou-sama ! Ojou-sama ! cria Tatsumi en se précipitant vers l'entrée.

Rien ne bougeait. Hyôga fut saisi d'une crainte qui lui serra le cœur.

– Saori-san ! Shun !

Une brèche crevait le balcon par le milieu. De minces filaments de poussière et de minuscules débris dégringolèrent sur le tas de gravats. Deux des colonnes doriques gisaient en charpie, au milieu des morceaux de la dalle qui avait chuté puis éclaté au sol.

– Hyôga ! Tatsumi ! fit la voix de Saori de sous les gravats.

Des cailloux roulèrent sous les pieds du chevalier du Cygne lorsqu'il entreprit de dégager la jeune fille, aidé en cela par un Tatsumi plus fébrile qu'utile. Le majordome fut vite relayé par les ouvriers, qui formèrent une chaîne pour déblayer les plus gros morceaux.

– Non... souffla Hyôga en distinguant une mèche de cheveux verts au milieu des débris.

Il jeta de côté quelques fragments de pierre, débarrassant le corps inerte de tout ce qui le recouvrait. Shun était gris de poussière, son teint livide, sa tempe poisseuse de sang, ses bras nus et ses vêtements déchirés entaillés de multiples griffures. Saori remua un peu sous lui ; Hyôga tira doucement l'adolescent vers le haut, posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et Tatsumi aida la jeune fille à sortir des gravats.

– Ojou-sama ! Vous n'avez rien ?

– Je vais bien, dit-elle cependant d'une voix tremblante. Mais Shun... ?

– Il n'est qu'évanoui, constata Hyôga, lui-même soulagé.

« Ikki devrait être là pour lui, » songea-t-il avec amertume. « Shun s'inquiète pour son frère et ses amis. Il culpabilise pour Kay. Et maintenant, ces blessures... »

– Huh...

Dans les bras du chevalier du Cygne, Shun s'agita, ses paupières frémirent et, entre ses longs cils, apparut son regard vert d'eau.

– Hyôga... ? dit-il faiblement.

– _Priviét_ , vieux frère.

oOo

Shunrei revint du village quelques heures après la fin de la secousse. Shiryû ne lui parla pas des gémissements si ténus des morts qui l'avaient entouré pendant un moment. Il avait cru reconnaître des voix familières – les douces suppliques de Shura, le Vieux Maître, qui lui susurrait des paroles incompréhensibles... Et le tonnerre, si énorme, si intense, avait retenti sur les Cinq Pics, pendant une éternité...

– Excuse-moi d'avoir mis tant de temps à revenir, dit Shunrei.

– Ça ne fait rien, répondit Shiryû avec un sourire. Tu n'étais pas seule, en bas.

– Non, j'étais avec Ai, l'apothicaire... Je t'ai ramené...

– Shunrei, l'interrompit Shiryû d'une voix pressante, s'il te plaît, conduis-moi à la cascade et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Elle obtempéra, le guidant à l'extérieur en le tenant par le bras. Le roulement des eaux se fit plus fort à mesure qu'ils approchaient des chutes, et les embruns vinrent emperler leurs cheveux de milliers de gouttelettes. Shiryû sentit Shunrei se raidir et étouffer un hoquet de surprise.

– Dis-moi ce que tu vois, répéta-t-il.

Il connaissait la réponse avant même qu'elle ne la formule. Le grondement des flots, qui paraissait avoir pris une certaine ampleur, peut-être, comme si aucun obstacle ne venait plus l'amortir. Et un écho qui n'était pas là auparavant, lorsque Shiryû posait le pied sur le sol...

– Oh, Shiryû... le promontoire... il est détruit !

oOo

« Quelque chose ne va pas, » songeait Hyôga, adossé au chambranle de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Shun ne broncha pas malgré les gestes peu précautionneux de Tatsumi pour le soigner – l'habitude ? ou un détachement de lui-même si absolu qu'il ne remarquait pas la différence entre la grossière pantomime du majordome et la tendresse bourrue d'Ikki ?

Les coupures étaient heureusement peu profondes, et le coup sur la tête ne serait jamais qu'une – énième – bosse. Toutefois, Hyôga tiqua en voyant Tatsumi frotter sans douceur la peau du chevalier d'Andromède pour retirer la poussière. Des ecchymoses bleuâtres marquaient déjà ses bras et ses épaules.

Saori accorda son attention à la description que Hyôga lui fit des lueurs mortes.

– Il arrive que les âmes perdues reviennent errer sur Terre, répondit-elle. Je suis certaine qu'elles retrouveront leur chemin. Cela n'augure cependant rien de bon.

Et, prétextant la fatigue, elle s'était retirée, laissant Shun aux bons soins de Tatsumi.

oOo

– Shiryû, que fais-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas, tâtonna, juché sur la pointe des pieds, en haut de l'étagère, en extirpa un sac de voyage usé jusqu'à la trame, et entreprit de le remplir de vêtements pris au hasard.

– Shiryû !

Shunrei posa une main sur son bras, mais il la repoussa gentiment, sans daigner lui répondre. Que pouvait-il lui dire, de toute manière ? Elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Il retournait au Japon. Encore une fois, il partait loin d'elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, profondément attristés par la disparition du promontoire – la seule chose conservant encore un souvenir impérissable du Vieux Maître – Shunrei lui avait parlé des nouvelles qui circulaient au village, de ce qui passait de bouche à oreille depuis quelques semaines ; les tremblements de terre se produisaient simultanément, partout dans le monde.

Shiryû ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas eu d'écho du Sanctuaire, ou du Japon. Le mettait-on à l'écart, du fait de sa cécité ? Ou Saori avait-elle décidé, à nouveau, de se passer des services de ses chevaliers ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il entendit Shunrei pousser un soupir, s'attendit à ce qu'elle s'éloigne, refoulant ses sanglots. Au lieu de cela, il la sentit s'activer à côté de lui, un souffle d'air passa devant son visage et s'écrasa au sol sur la natte de paille.

– Shunrei... ?

– Cette fois, pas question que je reste là à t'attendre, l'interrompit-elle avec fermeté. Je viens avec toi.

Il accueillit sa décision par un sourire, et reprit sa tâche.

oOo

L'éclat de son armure avait pâli, le métal fissuré ne tenait peut-être plus que par miracle... et pourtant, elle luisait toujours, chatoyait de reflets mouvants, presque... vivants. La chaîne, un peu déformée, glissa vers sa main tendue, s'enroula sensuellement, caressante, autour de son poignet.

Abandonnant son aspect divin, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait retrouvé son apparence initiale après leur retour d'Elysion. Shun préférait cette forme-là, même si le diadème gisait en plusieurs morceaux, même si les plaques de bronze qui protégeaient habituellement son torse et ses bras étaient bosselées et fendillées. Shun s'emplit du regard du masque d'Andromède.

Soudain, l'étreinte autour de son poignet se resserra avec violence, lui coupant le souffle. Le cliquetis des chaînes se fit menaçant, la pointe acérée ondula jusqu'à hauteur de son visage, orientée vers le danger.

Vers lui-même.

Dans le miroitement des pièces d'armure, il vit Hadès.

Shun se réveilla en sursaut.


	9. Un chevalier sans cosmos

Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire cette fanfiction ; même si vous ne vous manifestez que rarement, merci :)

(Et merci les statistiques, sans quoi je me serais depuis longtemps résignée à abandonner cette histoire...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Un chevalier sans cosmos**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière secousse. Shun ne parla pas de son cauchemar – en eût-il seulement gardé le moindre souvenir, il n'aurait de toute façon pas voulu inquiéter les autres.

Un après-midi, désœuvré, l'adolescent se décida à mettre le nez dehors pour courir. Vêtu d'un vieux pantalon de jogging et d'un T-shirt lâche ayant appartenu à son frère, il descendit l'escalier, croisa Tatsumi qui remontait, tirant derrière lui deux lourdes valises. L'adolescent se demanda si Shiryû était arrivé au Japon, mais resta dubitatif – il ne reconnaissait pas les bagages du chevalier du Dragon. Et depuis quand avait-il besoin d'autant de vêtements ? À moins que Shunrei ne l'accompagne ? Shun ne la connaissait que de vue, elle ne lui avait cependant pas donné l'impression d'être une victime de la mode...

Le hall sentait le ciment frais – les ouvriers achevaient tout juste la réparation du balcon et des colonnes. Lorsque tout serait bien sec, ils pourraient poser la peinture. Des éclats de voix étouffées lui parvenaient à travers la porte du petit salon. Shun devina celle de Saori et se dit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien lui demander si elle avait des nouvelles de Shiryû. Il toqua.

– Entrez, l'invita Saori.

– Saori-san, je...

Il s'interrompit net, en proie au désarroi et à la surprise les plus absolus. Saori n'était pas seule. Elle prenait le thé avec une invitée – une jeune fille qui avait levé ses grands yeux chocolat sur lui, à son entrée. Kay.

– Oh... je suis désolé... bafouilla le jeune homme. Je vous dérange...

Il se tordit les mains, recula vers le hall, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

– Saori-san, salua-t-il avec une inclinaison respectueuse de la tête, Sénê-sama...

À ce nom étranger, inconnu, qu'il s'obligea à dire, à cette distance forcée entre lui et son amie d'enfance, il sentit son cœur se serrer, douloureusement.

– Attends.

Sénê... non, Kay posa hâtivement sa tasse, se cogna dans la table basse en se levant, envoyant valser son thé sur le plateau. Elle n'y prit pas garde et rejoignit Shun en trois enjambées.

La jeune fille le dévisagea pendant un moment d'une brièveté interminable.

Les larmes menaçaient d'étrangler le garçon. Il lutta contre elles.

Il remarqua qu'elle faisait quelques centimètres de moins que lui, maintenant – alors que, dans leur enfance, ça avait été l'inverse ; il avait eu une brusque poussée de croissance bien après leur séparation. Il vit des reflets auburn danser dans ses cheveux courts. Il remarqua aussi que la teinte chocolat de ses yeux avait pris une nuance ambrée, plus claire, plus chaleureuse encore. Shun résista à l'envie de s'y noyer. Mais ce n'était pas – ce n'était plus Kay, désormais. Il devrait s'y faire, même si cela faisait mal, mal à en mourir.

Tout se déroula au ralenti, et pourtant vite, si vite que l'adolescent crut qu'une fraction de seconde seulement s'était écoulée.

La jeune fille l'enlaça.

– Pardon, Shun. Pardon de t'avoir abandonné. Pardon de ne pas m'être rappelé plus tôt.

Il ne sut que faire et ne réagit pas à l'étreinte. Un flot d'émotions contradictoires l'envahit par vagues : crainte, espoir, doute, tristesse, nostalgie, tourment.

– Ne pleure pas pour moi.

Plus que des excuses, plus que d'autres mots, cette phrase-là suffit au garçon pour comprendre qu'il avait retrouvé Kay – ou plutôt, que Kay l'avait retrouvé, lui.

Les larmes emplirent ses yeux, ses bras se refermèrent sur la jeune fille, et il répondit à l'étreinte de son amie.

oOo

Les valises que Tatsumi montait à l'étage s'avéraient être celles de Kay. Son stage à l'ambassade était terminé, elle n'avait toutefois pu se résoudre à rentrer en Italie alors qu'elle venait à peine de se rappeler de son enfance. Saori lui avait donc proposé de l'héberger, aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterait.

Mais, comme s'il avait peur que Kay parte de nouveau, Shun se sentit incapable de quitter le salon, même pour un court instant, que ce soit pour revêtir une tenue plus appropriée que son vieux pantalon de survêtement gris ou pour, finalement, sortir courir dans le parc du manoir. Saori sembla très bien le comprendre et ne s'en formalisa pas, lui proposant même une tasse de thé.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, tâchant de rattraper un peu de temps perdu, de combler le vide de ces sept dernières années.

Le majordome les interrompit bien trop tôt à leur goût.

– Ojou-sama, la voiture est prête. Hyôga vous attend.

– Ah, oui. Merci, Tatsumi.

Saori se leva, adressa un sourire d'excuses à Shun et Kay.

– Hyôga a proposé de m'accompagner rendre visite à Seiya, expliqua-t-elle. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, tous les deux. Alors... je vous laisse.

Néanmoins, une fois la porte refermée sur Saori, Shun hésita. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et lui brûlaient les lèvres, et il ignorait totalement par laquelle commencer. En face de lui, assise sur l'un des fauteuils qui entouraient la table basse, un genou replié sous elle et le menton posé dans sa main, Kay le dévisageait sans rien dire, ce qui ajouta à son embarras. Il sirota une gorgée de thé pour cacher son trouble et la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues derrière sa tasse, espérant, de cette façon, se donner une contenance – et un peu de temps pour trier ses interrogations.

Silencieuse, comme intimidée tout soudain, Kay paraissait chercher ses mots.

– Saori m'a dit que tu étais devenu chevalier.

Shun remercia intérieurement la jeune fille de le sauver de l'hésitation dans lequel il se noyait tout seul. Il hocha la tête.

– J'arrive très tard, alors, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, félicitations quand même.

– Merci.

N'était-il même pas fichu de sortir un simple mot sans que sa voix ne s'enroue ? Kay ne s'en rendit pas compte ; ses yeux brillaient, d'admiration et de curiosité.

– C'est laquelle, ta constellation ?

– Andromède, répondit-il avec un éclat de fierté.

Le T-shirt de son frère, bien trop large pour lui, flottait sur ses côtes, et les manches baillaient, couvrant ses bras presque jusqu'à ses coudes. Au moment où Shun reposait sa tasse sur la table basse, le vêtement remonta un peu, et Kay aperçut alors les ecchymoses qui tournaient au jaune maladif, les dernières bandes de gaze qui protégeaient sa peau écorchée du frottement du tissu.

– Mais même après tout ce temps, tu ne changes pas, dit Kay avec un sourire triste.

– Eh ?

– Tu prends toujours des coups pour les autres.

La jeune fille marqua un temps d'hésitation, se leva, s'assit à côté de lui, prit le bras gauche de l'adolescent, l'orientant doucement vers la lumière pour en inspecter la moindre égratignure. Au contact des mains fraîches de son amie sur sa peau, Shun se sentit rougir un peu plus.

– J'ai croisé Hyôga tout à l'heure. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé... Tu as empêché Saori de se faire écraser comme une crêpe. Tu as mal ?

– Non, ça va. Je t'assure, insista-t-il devant la moue sceptique de Kay.

– Hm. Bon.

Elle parut accepter ses paroles et lâcha son bras, une brusque pudeur empourpra légèrement ses joues. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé. La soudaine et fugace impulsion de rattraper sa main effleura le garçon – il l'oublia aussitôt.

– Et toi ? dit-il afin d'orienter la conversation sur autre chose que lui-même. Qu'as-tu fait ces sept dernières années ?

– Je ne suis pas devenue chevalier, ironisa la jeune fille, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

L'adolescent perçut du regret, de la honte derrière la façade de bonne humeur de son amie. Il s'en voulut d'avoir posé la question.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Eh bien... hésita Kay, cherchant ses mots. Disons qu'en quelque sorte, maintenant que je me rappelle d'à peu près toute mon enfance... j'ai l'impression que « Sénê » a renié les rêves de « Kay », et que « Kay » n'a pas tenu ses promesses.

– Tu n'y es pour rien...

Ce dont elle se souvenait, Kay leur avait raconté, avant que Saori ne parte : son arrivée à Enna, le voile d'oubli lancé par cette vieille femme nommée Osyne... entre sa fugue de chez les Watanabe et son sauvetage dans la mer Ionienne, cependant, c'était le vide.

– ... et puis, poursuivit Shun, nous non plus, on ne se rappelait pas.

Ça sonnait comme une mauvaise excuse, bien qu'il le voie comme un reproche et s'en sente d'autant plus coupable. Une preuve de plus de sa lâcheté et de son incompétence. Quel piètre ami il faisait...

– Je te demande pardon, Shun, dit-elle en détournant soudain le regard.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Kay serra les poings sur ses genoux, à tel point que ses jointures blanchirent.

– J'aurais voulu être là pour toutes les fois où tu as eu besoin de moi. J'aurais dû être là pour te soutenir. Au lieu de ça... je t'ai abandonné.

– Ne dis pas ça !

– Mais si je n'avais pas fugué, j'aurais peut-être pu retourner au foyer d'accueil... je ne serais jamais partie du Japon... jamais...

Shun se rendit compte avec consternation que des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur les joues de son amie. Elle avait baissé le nez pour les lui cacher, mais deux perles rondes scintillèrent en tombant sur ses poignets.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ne pleure pas, Kay...

Il recouvrit les mains serrées de la jeune fille de ses doigts. Elle renifla.

– Au contraire, ajouta le garçon avec un sourire, je suis content que tu aies pu avoir une enfance, loin de tout ça.

– J'ai eu une enfance, moi, articula Kay d'une voix rauque. Pas toi.

Sa culpabilité le frappa, une nouvelle fois, faisant écho à la sienne avec une puissance amère. Shun sentit des larmes d'empathie emplir ses yeux. Il s'obligea à refouler ses propres sanglots.

– Si ça a permis que tu en aies eu une, ça me va très bien. Et si ça a permis, en plus, que je te retrouve... alors c'est parfait.

Kay leva le regard vers lui. Shun constata que la nuance terne de feuille morte reprenait peu à peu sa si chaleureuse teinte caramel. Elle se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et répondit à son sourire.

– Et ne dis pas que tu n'es pas devenue chevalier, poursuivit-il. Quelque part, travailler pour l'ambassade, c'est aussi faire en sorte que la paix règne dans le monde... non ?

L'admiration perçait dans sa voix. Préciser que lui-même préférait régler un conflit par les mots plutôt que par les poings aurait été un doux euphémisme... et parfaitement inutile. Kay avait pu le constater, durant leur enfance.

– Tu n'as jamais oublié que tu voulais effacer les frontières, remarqua Shun simplement.

– Non... c'est vrai.

oOo

– Tiens, Morphée... Que fais-tu encore ici ?

La déesse aux cheveux d'une blondeur exquise lui sourit, à la fois enjôleuse et taquine. Morphée afficha une mine revêche, peu sensible à l'ironie de la femme à la beauté surnaturelle.

– Je suis revenu demander audience à Zeus, répondit-il.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir, toutefois, en croisant le regard d'un bleu pâle. N'était ce grain de beauté sous l'œil droit, sa ressemblance avec feu le chevalier d'or des poissons était saisissante – Morphée l'avait maintes fois croisé, il savait tout de ses rêves les plus sombres, de ses désirs les plus secrets. Aphrodite des Poissons avait été l'image en miroir de la déesse éponyme : la même silhouette gracile, la même ineffable et évanescente beauté.

Auréolée d'une couronne de roses, ses longs cheveux blonds retombant librement sur ses épaules, la déesse lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Sous sa toge d'une blancheur immaculée, Morphée devina les courbes généreuses, offertes aux regards, comme une tentation, une irrésistible promesse de mille plaisirs. La ceinture d'or qui lui entourait les hanches ne faisait qu'accentuer le désir de celui ou celle qui posait ses yeux sur Aphrodite – et celle-ci en jouait d'autant plus volontiers face à quelqu'un capable de supporter sa vue céleste sans mourir foudroyé.

– Tu auras beau réclamer vengeance pour la mort de ton père...

– Je n'ai que faire de son avis là-dessus.

Aphrodite gloussa, amusée par la vindicte du fils d'Hypnos. Morphée serra les poings et déglutit, réfrénant son envie de la gifler. En cet instant, il regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir lire les rêves des dieux eux-mêmes.

– Tu perds ton temps, insista Aphrodite. Retourne donc à ta petite vendetta personnelle, si ça t'amuse. Ou bien...

Elle s'approcha de lui, féline, effleurant son bras de ses doigts, faisant naître de petits frissons d'ardeur dans tout son corps. Morphée se réfréna à grand-peine. La déesse sentit son trouble, s'en amusa, se colla un peu plus contre lui.

– ... ou bien quoi ? dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque de désir.

– Aphrodite !

L'appel, sec et froid, provoqua un sourire mutin sur les lèvres de l'interpellée, qui ne se détacha pas pour autant de Morphée.

– Que veux-tu, Artémis ?

– Laisse-le.

La déesse lâcha Morphée à contrecœur, la mine boudeuse. Les rayons de soleil, à travers les hautes fenêtres à croisillons, firent briller de mille éclats le diadème à motif de croissant de lune qui ornait le front d'Artémis, dont la beauté paraissait bien fade à côté de celle d'Aphrodite. Morphée, malgré tout, s'estima reconnaissant envers la déesse chasseresse, peut-être la seule capable de résister aux charmes de l'amour.

– Que fais-tu là, Morphée ?

– Il est venu demander audience à Zeus, ton père, minauda Aphrodite.

– Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question, grinça Artémis.

La déesse blonde grommela de vagues imprécations.

– Es-tu revenu demander une audience ? reprit Artémis à l'attention de Morphée.

– Oui...

– Alors tu es venu pour rien. Zeus ne veut pas te recevoir.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que même s'il a perdu ses deux frères, Poséidon et Hadès, Zeus ne prendra jamais parti que pour sa fille adorée, Athéna. Tu devrais le savoir. Ces derniers temps, il est largement plus préoccupé par l'état des Enfers.

– Mais pas le royaume des Mers ? s'étonna Morphée.

– Oh, pour ça, les dieux subalternes s'en occupent très bien, rétorqua Artémis avec un haussement d'épaules. Et Poséidon n'est pas mort, il s'est assoupi dans son corps d'accueil. Le cosmos d'Hadès, lui, a complètement disparu.


	10. De nouveaux combats

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Voici un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois, et qui, je l'espère, vous fera patienter un peu... Je ne pourrai en effet pas poster la semaine prochaine, je m'en excuse.

Merci tout spécialement à LW . exe pour sa review et évidemment à tous ceux qui me lisent, suivent mes histoires et les placent dans leurs favoris ;)  
C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire et de partager !

Le vocabulaire de ce chapitre :

 **baka** : crétin  
 **sukebe** : pervers  
 **gomen** : pardon  
 **va bene** : très bien  
 **buona notte** : bonne nuit

(n'hésitez pas à me signaler les erreurs !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **De nouveaux combats**

Des volutes de vapeur chaude, tout autour de lui, s'élevaient paresseusement et embuaient le miroir. Recueillant un peu d'eau dans ses mains, placées en coupe sous le jet du robinet, Shun s'aspergea le visage. Des cheveux humides lui collaient aux joues. Il écarta une mèche verte tombée devant ses yeux. Sa peau était encore tiède de la douche brûlante qu'il avait prise, quelques instants plus tôt. Il percevait les effluves du savon émaner à travers ses vêtements.

Le jeune garçon essuya le miroir du plat de la main et son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'Hadès.

Il vit les lèvres du dieu remuer, mais il ne comprit pas ses paroles. Pourtant, il sentait sa propre bouche esquisser les mêmes gestes silencieux.

 _... toi... !_

L'urgence dans le regard d'Hadès surprit Shun, le pressant, l'implorant presque. Il se pencha un peu plus près.

 _... veille... !_

Un cosmos étranger, profondément hostile, lui hérissa soudain les bras d'une chair de poule. Le cliquetis de ses chaînes, en alerte, lui parvint, de très loin.

 _... veille-toi !_

Il bondit hors de la salle de bain, courut dans la direction d'où provenait l'aura ennemie – la chambre de Kay, qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Shun resta saisi par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Les rideaux des fenêtres laissées grandes ouvertes flottaient, ondulaient, portés par le vent. Accoudée à la balustrade du petit balcon, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles, la jeune fille ne se retourna pas lorsque Shun prononça son nom. Elle murmurait quelque chose, que le garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite.

– ... connais... je la connais...

Elle tendit la main vers une ombre qui se matérialisait à hauteur de ses yeux, au-dessus du vide. La forme ondoyait doucement, déployant son aura menaçante, prenant l'apparence d'un homme. La lune et les étoiles faisaient jouer d'étranges reflets dorés dans sa chevelure. Shun, avec horreur, vit un sourire d'une intense cruauté étirer ses lèvres.

– Kay !

Mais la jeune fille, les yeux dans le vague, ne s'apercevait pas du danger. L'adolescent s'élança, tendit le bras pour attraper Kay... mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que les carreaux froids des fenêtres, brutalement refermées devant lui. L'ombre lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil sarcastique, saisit la main tendue de la jeune fille et la tira sans peine vers le haut.

– _Kay_ ! hurla Shun à nouveau.

Il frappa des deux poings sur la vitre, espérant la briser, ne parvenant même pas à y inscrire la plus imperceptible fissure. Au désespoir, alarmé, il martela le carreau si fort qu'il s'écorcha les mains, mais ne sentit pas la douleur.

Dehors, indifférente à ses cris, à ses coups contre la fenêtre, Kay, telle une poupée de chiffons, s'élevait dans les airs, soutenue uniquement par l'ombre... et puis celle-ci la lâcha, et le corps de la jeune fille bascula dans le vide.

Alors Shun se réveilla en sursaut.

oOo

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle ; il percevait toujours la vague de cosmos terrifiant de son rêve, latente, non loin, attendant dans l'ombre.

L'armure d'Andromède, dans son caisson, émettait son aura rose familière, consciente du danger.

Sans réfléchir, Shun sauta hors de son lit, où il s'était endormi tout habillé, jaillit sur le palier et courut instinctivement vers la chambre de Kay, d'où émanait le cosmos de l'ennemi.

– Kay ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Et il resta saisi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Il y eut un très, très bref instant de flottement, suffisant pour que Shun sentît le rouge lui monter aux joues et ait le temps de penser « Dieux ! Qu'elle est jolie... ». Puis Kay, cachant sa poitrine nue derrière le premier coussin à sa portée, lâcha un cri indigné.

– Shun ! Sors d'ici immédiatement !

L'adolescent entendit le choc mou du coussin qui s'écrasait contre la porte alors qu'il la refermait précipitamment derrière lui.

– Gomen, gomen... répéta-t-il.

Étonnamment, comme pour le narguer, la présence ennemie avait disparu.

Tout son visage lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu. Il se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre le panneau de bois. Il discerna, dans la chambre, le léger froissement de vêtements qu'on enfile à la hâte.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, _baka_ ? fit Kay à travers la porte.

Associé à la langue japonaise qu'elle retrouvait admirablement vite dans son accès de colère, son bel accent italien chantait comme un rayon de soleil.

– Je suis désolé, Kay... j'ai senti un danger et...

– Te fiche pas de moi... _sukebe_...

– Je te jure que je ne suis pas un pervers ! Il y avait un cosmos gigantesque et dangereux, à l'instant.

Le ton de sa voix dut la convaincre en partie de sa sincérité, car elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte, passant sa tête par l'embrasure et le toisant d'un œil sceptique.

– « Cosmos » ?

– C'est un noyau contenu dans le corps... En le faisant brûler et exploser, les chevaliers dégagent une énergie qu'ils utilisent pour combattre.

– Je n'ai rien senti, dit-elle avec une moue adorable. Je n'en ai pas.

– Tout le monde a un cosmos. Tu n'as pas été entraînée à développer le tien, c'est tout...

– Hm. Admettons. Mais maintenant, plus de menace ? Plus de « cosmos » dangereux ?

– Non.

– _Va bene_. Je peux finir de mettre mon pyjama tranquille maintenant ?

– Euh...

Il rougit de plus belle au souvenir qu'il ne put empêcher de surgir dans son esprit.

– Génial ! fit Kay en prenant son silence pour un « oui ». _Buona notte_.

Et elle referma la porte.

La vague d'énergie revint aussi brutalement qu'elle était partie. Shun la perçut à travers son propre cosmos ; sinistre, hostile, promesse de cruelle férocité... _et elle provenait de la chambre de Kay_.

L'adolescent se releva d'un coup et se mit à frapper le panneau de bois de ses poings.

– Kay ! Ouvre la porte ! _Vite_ !

L'urgence pressante dans sa voix inquiéta la jeune fille.

– Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle dans l'entrebâillement.

Mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge ; en une fraction de seconde, Shun l'attrapa par la main, la tira vers lui, tourna le dos à la chambre et, entourant son amie de ses bras, lui fit un rempart de son corps. À cet instant, les grandes fenêtres de la pièce s'ouvrirent avec un claquement assourdissant. Une déferlante de puissance pure s'engouffra par l'ouverture et fondit sur eux, les enveloppant de sa noirceur. Kay hurla, de stupeur et d'effroi mêlés. Shun eut à peine le temps de déployer son cosmos pour mieux les protéger qu'il eut l'impression que des milliards d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de Kay. L'air claqua, comme sous l'effet d'ailes battantes. Une longue plainte stridente retentit, puis il y eut un choc sourd sur la rambarde du balcon. La pression autour d'eux diminua sensiblement ; Shun en profita.

– Viens !

Entraînant la jeune fille derrière lui, il courut vers le fond du couloir. Une seule idée lui martelait le crâne : il devait la protéger. _Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de son armure._

Shun ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un mouvement, attira Kay à sa suite et la mena jusqu'à un coin, entre son bureau et le mur. Il l'obligea à s'y asseoir en appuyant sur ses épaules.

– Surtout, ne bouge pas d'ici !

Le garçon n'attendit pas son approbation et se redressa, dirigeant son attention vers le caisson de bronze. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant l'armure, enveloppée d'une scintillante aura pâle malgré ses multiples fêlures. Les chaînes ondulaient, cliquetaient, presque fébriles. Elles s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets en une invite caressante.

La terre se mit alors à trembler.

oOo

Tatsumi ouvrit courtoisement la portière à Saori à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Hyôga grimpa à sa suite dans la limousine.

Dans un silence morne, le véhicule s'engagea sur la route.

Brutalement, un cosmos d'une puissance monstrueuse les écrasa, leur coupant le souffle. S'éteignit aussitôt.

Et le sol se convulsa violemment.

La limousine fit une embardée et dérapa sur la chaussée, Tatsumi la rétablit, non sans faire hurler les pneus. Il stoppa le moteur.

Plusieurs passants se cramponnèrent comme ils le purent pour ne pas tomber. D'autres véhicules s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la route, ou à cheval sur le trottoir.

Sous leurs yeux, l'asphalte se fissurait, craquait, s'ouvrait. Les réverbères pâlirent, clignotèrent.

La lumière recula à mesure que grandissaient les ombres surgissant des ténèbres, étouffant même les lueurs mortes.

Le châssis émit un bruit ignoble au moment où la route s'affaissait sous ses roues ; Saori cria. Stupeur et frayeur. Hyôga bondit hors de la voiture, arracha la portière de ses gonds et attrapa la jeune fille par la main, l'extrayant de justesse, à l'instant où une ombre saisissait l'arrière du véhicule et l'écrasait comme un simple fétu de paille. Tatsumi n'eut que le temps de sauter maladroitement de son côté, tomba sur les fesses dans un jappement de douleur.

Tétanisée, la foule contemplait la scène sans réagir.

L'ombre gagnait en force, massacrant, pliant, froissant la tôle. D'horribles bruits de succion leur parvenaient, comme si la créature informe de noirceur s'était mise à mâcher la voiture.

Autour de Saori, Hyôga et Tatsumi, les passants parurent réaliser ce qu'il se passait et commencèrent à fuir, hurlant de peur. Des automobilistes jaillirent de leur véhicule et les imitèrent. Plusieurs personnes laissèrent tomber leur fardeau ou agrippèrent des enfants, les tirant derrière eux sans douceur.

Hyôga attrapa Saori par le bras et la poussa vers l'avant, l'éloignant de la créature.

La route s'ouvrit en deux sur un gouffre de ténèbres, engloutissant la berline, qui disparut dans un dernier grincement de tôle. L'ombre se coula de nouveau sur l'asphalte fissurée, s'avança, se matérialisa.

« Depuis quand les ombres sont-elles tangibles ? » songea Hyôga avec inquiétude.

Tatsumi recula en se traînant sur les fesses, se releva en s'aidant des mains, frôla un homme qui était resté là, paralysé.

– Fuyez ! leur lança Saori.

Mais contrairement à Tatsumi qui prit ses jambes à son cou, l'homme, incapable de quitter la créature des yeux, était pétrifié de terreur. L'ombre se mit alors à siffler dans sa direction et larda des lanières couleur de nuit, qui s'enroulèrent autour de son cou dans un claquement presque soyeux. Et qui serrèrent. Saori étouffa un cri d'effroi dans ses mains. Hyôga fit un pas en avant, pour tenter de venir en aide au passant ; la créature réagit instantanément et d'autres lacets d'un noir sans fond chuintèrent vers lui. L'attaque fut si rapide que le chevalier du Cygne fut incapable de l'esquiver. Il sentit les tentacules se glisser sur sa peau et derrière sa nuque, l'enlacer dans une étreinte puissante. Hyôga, par réflexe, saisit les filaments à deux mains et tira, inspira une goulée d'air, et l'étau se referma brutalement, serra, l'étrangla. Il se sentit soulevé du sol aussi facilement que s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un flocon de neige.

Il entendit Saori crier son nom ; dans un brouillard sanglant, il vit l'homme retomber mollement, le cou tordu dans un angle étrange.

Aussitôt, l'ombre se désintéressa de lui et le lâcha. Hyôga se retrouva à genoux, une main crispée sur le sol, l'autre posée sur son cou, inspirant frénétiquement, des larmes douloureuses coulant sur ses joues. L'ombre se coula vers le cadavre de l'homme, le recouvrit complètement de sa noirceur – c'est alors que Hyôga le vit : un visage qui se profilait comme un masque et ondulait, affleurant à la surface de la créature.

« C'est une âme ! » comprit Hyôga.

L'ombre sembla aspirée par le corps encore chaud, disparut en fumerolles d'ébène. Alors le cadavre s'anima, les doigts du malheureux tressaillirent, puis ses bras, son torse, son visage. Une froide lueur écarlate apparut dans ses yeux. Il se redressa avec difficulté, secoué de gestes saccadés, se mit complètement debout. Un sourire effrayant remontait ses lèvres maculées de sang et découvrait ses dents.

– Monsieur ? appela le chevalier sans grande conviction.

L'interpellé éclata de rire. Un rire guttural, atroce, inhumain. Et il fonça sur Hyôga.

Il lui suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour faire imploser son cosmos ; Hyôga, enveloppé d'une aura glaciale, stoppa l'attaque en croisant les bras devant son visage, repoussa la créature un peu plus loin. Elle siffla de dépit, avisa Saori avec un sourire gourmand et fit mine de se jeter sur elle. Le chevalier plongea en avant, sa cosmo énergie se rassembla en un voile polaire autour de son poing, enveloppa ses doigts d'une atmosphère dense, compacte et froide.

– _Diamond Dust_ !

L'air humide se chargea de cristaux de givre, une torpeur glacée étouffait tous les sons. Une épaisse gangue à la transparence du verre emprisonna les pieds et les jambes du cadavre. La glace, mouvante, presque vivante, remonta le long des cuisses, figea ses hanches, ses bras, ses épaules, son torse. Bientôt, l'éclat rougeoyant des yeux morts s'éteignit. Le corps se désagrégea, petit à petit, en particules de poussière glacée, dispersées par le vent.

oOo

Son armure fendillée le revêtait telle une seconde peau, le protégeant tant bien que mal des coups portés par la harpie.

Elle avait semblé l'attendre, nonchalamment posée sur le balcon, avant de déployer ses ailes immenses et de plonger dans le jardin du manoir. En voyant le corps de femme recouvert de plumes noires, Shun, penché sur la rambarde, avait d'abord songé à un ange, si ce n'étaient les serres puissantes à la place des doigts et le rire caquetant, la vélocité invulnérable, et l'attaque sans pitié qui l'avait précipité dans le vide. Il tomba durement au sol, récoltant trois longues estafilades sanglantes sur le torse, là où l'avait touché la créature en se jetant sur lui.

Il hurla.

oOo

La fenêtre de sa chambre était restée entrouverte. Kay entendit un ricanement perfide, des battements d'aile, un bruit de chute, puis Shun cria. Le rire gloussant s'éleva de nouveau.

Elle _devait_ aider son ami. Mais comment ?

La jeune fille s'obligea à réfléchir, à écarter la peur qui lui semblait suinter par tous les pores de sa peau.

Elle se rappela l'impression de vie qui s'était dégagée de l'armure aux pâles reflets roses, tandis qu'elle recouvrait le corps de Shun. Même parcourue de fissures, de craquelures et méchamment cabossée, elle était animée d'une énergie féroce, immuable, magnifique. Et les chaînes qui s'étaient enroulées autour de ses bras avaient paru douées de leur propre volonté.

Kay songea qu'il lui fallait une arme, n'importe quoi. Son esprit tournait en boucle. Elle se releva, fouilla la chambre des yeux – quelques magazines éparpillés çà et là, des livres sur une étagère, un cadre photo vide...

oOo

La harpie monta en chandelle vers les étoiles, gloussant de rire.

Elle se mouvait dans les airs comme un poisson dans l'eau, nullement gênée par ses ailes encombrantes ou par la pesanteur. C'était comme si elle se jouait de la gravité, évoluant dans l'air avec une certaine grâce.

Le cosmos qui avait fondu sur Kay et Shun tout à l'heure n'était pas le sien ; il avait laissé la place à cette femme ailée. Son aura dégageait toutefois des ondes néfastes et féroces. Elle effectua un mouvement rapide et se laissa tomber, piquant vers le sol, se redressa d'un geste agile et frôla les lueurs mortes à ras du sol, les étouffant entre ses griffes. Et toujours ce rire discordant, railleur. La harpie tendit ses serres vers Shun et se précipita sur lui. Il n'eut que le temps d'enrouler sa chaîne autour de son corps.

oOo

La jeune fille sortit sur le palier, regarda, de plus en plus fébrile, sur les murs, dévala les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Dans le hall, entre le double escalier en hélice, étaient suspendus un grand arc et un carquois de flèches ayant appartenu à Mitsumasa Kido. « C'est vrai... » songea Kay, « il faisait du tir à l'arc... je crois qu'il s'entraînait, le jour de la photo... » Le bois luisant de l'arc et des flèches montrait qu'ils étaient soigneusement entretenus par Saori.

Kay n'avait pas le temps de chercher mieux. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et décrocha l'arme et son carquois, qu'elle essaya d'enfiler autour de son cou, avant de se rappeler que Mitsumasa Kido l'accrochait à sa hanche. L'arc, d'une longueur démesurée pour ses membres frêles et sa petite taille d'adolescente, était encombrant.

oOo

– _Rolling Defense !_

La créature gronda de dépit lorsque ses griffes vinrent cliqueter sur les maillons de bronze. Elle repartit en vrille, s'éloigna un peu et resta en suspens dans les airs, à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, lui faisant face. Elle ricana.

– Quelle drôle d'armure, articula-t-elle d'une voix gutturale. Si mauvais état, si _fragile_...

Elle se jeta de nouveau en avant. Shun para l'attaque en croisant ses chaînes devant lui, mais la force de la harpie le propulsa en arrière. Il atterrit avec violence sur le dos, quelques mètres plus loin. Il hurla de nouveau. Le diadème, en miettes, alla cliqueter sur le gravier. La créature maintint le chevalier plaqué au sol. Ses serres labouraient son torse et sa cuisse, défonçaient le cuir et les pièces d'armure. Elle lui souffla son haleine fétide en plein visage.

– Hey, l'affreuse !

C'était Kay.

oOo

Elle sortit. L'air était chargé d'une atmosphère étrange, statique, illuminé de petites lueurs verdâtres qui lui firent penser à des feux follets. Les jardins portaient des traces de lutte ; des zones d'herbe écrasée, des crevasses laissées par des chutes, des arbres lacérés, écrasés comme sous l'effet d'un oiseau de proie impitoyable... Kay se dirigea vers les sons du combat. Elle vit une forme humaine parée d'ailes immenses se jeter sur Shun et le projeter plus loin. Le garçon cria de douleur lorsque la créature s'abattit sur lui et enfonça ses griffes dans sa chair. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille saisit l'arc par la poignée, un morceau de tissu noir enroulé sur la fibre du bois. Elle tâtonna à la recherche d'une flèche et l'encocha.

– Hey, l'affreuse ! l'apostropha-t-elle une fois que la pointe de la flèche se trouva positionnée au niveau de la gorge de la créature.


	11. Poison

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre...

Merci à LW . exe et à olivier pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait bien plaisir. Puisque je "fais rêver", ben je vais continuer à écrire =3

Merci aussi à toutes celles et tous ceux qui "favorisent" cette histoire ou moi-même. Merci à vous, qui me lisez, tout simplement.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Poison**

La harpie tourna vivement la tête vers Kay et éclata de rire. Encombrée d'un arc bien trop grand pour elle, la jeune fille s'emmêla les pieds et trébucha sur la courbe inférieure du bois. La flèche partit, fendit l'air loin de sa cible et se perdit dans le lointain.

Shun profita du fait que l'attention de la créature soit détournée pour se dégager de son étreinte. Il fit exploser son cosmos et la repoussa totalement de ses chaînes. La harpie grogna. S'apprêta à repartir à l'attaque. Kay encocha une nouvelle flèche, ajusta son tir, et lâcha prise.

Le trait s'enfonça dans l'épaule du monstre, qui hurla, de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Avant même que Shun ait le temps de réagir, la harpie, avec un jappement de rage, fondit sur la jeune fille et la projeta contre un mur. Kay poussa un cri. L'arc lui échappa des mains, les flèches se dispersèrent au sol.

Le sang du monstre coulait en minces filets et gouttait au bout de ses plumes. Elle brisa l'empennage et le contempla d'un œil noir, avant de le balancer par-dessus son épaule.

Shun se releva difficilement, s'aidant de ses mains, le souffle court. Il vacilla, retrouva un semblant d'équilibre.

Un sourire cruel sur le visage, la harpie voltigea jusqu'à Kay et la plaqua au sol.

– Un prêté pour un rendu, susurra la créature.

Puis, saisissant presque langoureusement son bras, elle le laboura de ses serres.

La jeune fille hurla.

– _Kay_ !

Shun fit imploser son cosmos et tendit la main droite, insufflant une quantité effroyable d'énergie à la chaîne.

– _Nebula Chain_ !

Il frappa la harpie dans le dos, les maillons de bronze s'enroulèrent autour d'une aile, se refermèrent autour de sa taille, et la tirèrent violemment de côté. Son attaque arracha la créature au corps de Kay et l'envoya rouler un peu plus loin. Shun courut vers la jeune fille et tomba à genoux auprès d'elle.

– Kay...

Elle tenait son bras blessé contre sa poitrine. Il n'osa pas la toucher, de peur de lui faire plus mal. Pourtant, elle releva le regard.

– Ça va aller, dit-elle – sa voix tremblait un peu, sous l'effet de la douleur sûrement, car dans ses yeux, Shun lut une confiance totale, mais pas de peur.

Il hocha la tête et se releva, se plaçant devant la jeune fille.

Alors que la harpie, sifflant de rage, déployait son aile ensanglantée et reprenait son vol, Shun laissa pendre ses chaînes au bout de ses poignets. Tel un rempart infranchissable, le métal cliqueta, dessina des spirales de plus en plus amples sur l'herbe humide, entoura Kay et Shun d'une toile protectrice.

– Surtout, reste près de moi, dit-il. Ne franchis pas le cercle.

Son amie acquiesça vigoureusement d'un signe de tête. Shun se retourna vers la harpie.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à elle, lui lança-t-il avec force.

Dans ses yeux brillait une froide tristesse, mêlée d'une rage puissante, belliqueuse – une colère abyssale, qui balaya sans remords son caractère pacifique.

La créature se contenta de ricaner.

– Entre dans la nébuleuse d'Andromède et tu mourras.

La harpie poussa un long hurlement rauque de bête fauve à glacer les veines. Puis, tendant ses griffes en avant, elle fonça sur eux.

Les chaînes réagirent instantanément ; des vagues de métal imprégnées de cosmos s'élevèrent en sifflant et cliquetant. La harpie tenta en vain de leur échapper, virevolta, affolée, prise au piège.

Les yeux écarquillés, Kay sentit une intensité électrique effroyable la frôler. Elle admira la danse ensorcelante, implacable, que la nébuleuse exécutait autour de Shun et elle-même. La toile protectrice semblait anticiper le moindre des mouvements de la harpie, s'enfonçait dans sa chair, déchirait ses membres, arrachait ses plumes, traçait des sillons sanglants sur tout son corps. Quand, enfin, les chaînes la repoussèrent violemment en dehors du cercle, la créature s'écrasa au sol et ne bougea plus. Un souffle de vent vint jouer avec quelques plumes rougies.

Shun rappela ses chaînes, gagné par la lassitude. L'incontournable dégoût de lui-même, qui l'envahissait à chaque bataille, à chaque victoire, s'empara de lui. Une sourde pensée émergea, plus insidieuse encore, se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Tant que la créature s'en prenait à lui, _ça_ ne l'avait pas effleuré ; mais dès qu'elle s'était retournée contre Kay, _quelque chose_ de noir avait cédé au plus profond de lui-même, une sauvage volonté de vengeance et de mort. Au lieu d'abréger le combat, il avait fait souffrir cette créature, perdue dans les limbes de la nébuleuse d'Andromède. Il se rendit compte qu'au fond de lui, il s'était délecté de sa souffrance. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il ferma les yeux, en lâche qu'il était, refusant de voir plus longtemps le triste spectacle de la charogne ensanglantée aux ailes tordues.

– Shun...

La voix de Kay le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers elle, écartant ses réflexions égoïstes de son esprit. Son amie était blessée et avait besoin de son aide, pas de ses atermoiements...

– Viens, allons à l'intérieur, dit-il tandis qu'elle prenait sa main tendue et qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

oOo

Shun fouilla dans la trousse de premiers secours, ouverte sur la table basse du salon, et en sortit de l'alcool à désinfecter et de la gaze. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de retirer son armure, trop préoccupé par les blessures de Kay.

Les griffures couraient sur le bras de la jeune fille jusqu'à l'épaule. Il constata cependant avec soulagement qu'elles étaient peu profondes – et d'ailleurs, elles avaient déjà pratiquement arrêté de saigner. Shun retira le plus délicatement possible la terre et les minuscules cailloux incrustés dans les plaies, imbiba un bout de tissu de désinfectant et le passa tout doucement sur la peau de son amie.

– Je te fais mal ?

– Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu dois avoir des doigts de fée...

Il sourit en finissant de nettoyer les blessures de Kay.

Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu.

– J'y ai été un peu obligé, ironisa-t-il en refermant le flacon d'alcool. Je pleurnichais chaque fois que mon frère me soignait. Ikki n'était pas du genre tendre...

La justesse de son propos fit glousser Kay. Elle se releva.

Shun l'imita, ignorant le léger vertige qui le prit de nouveau. Il jugea que son propre cas attendrait qu'il ait regagné sa chambre – il sentait tout son corps contusionné, comme s'il était passé sous un rouleau compresseur, et il devrait retirer les pièces d'armure et ses vêtements, au risque que ses blessures effraient la jeune fille. Il en avait vu de plus rudes, mais...

Shun interrompit tout à coup le fil de ses pensées : pâle comme un linge, Kay s'était mise à frissonner.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Je... je ne sais pas...

Elle vacilla et il la rattrapa par son bras blessé.

– _Kay_ ?

Sous ses doigts, la peau de la jeune fille brûlait littéralement d'un feu glacé. De fines veines, sur les bords de ses plaies, noircissaient à vue d'œil, remontaient en un entrelacs sinueux vers l'épaule, dessinaient des arabesques funestes sur sa peau.

Le poison de la harpie.

– Oh, non...

Les yeux de Kay se révulsèrent et elle chancela. Shun n'eut que le temps de la rattraper et accompagna sa chute en se laissant tomber avec elle au sol, amortissant le choc. Sa tête tournait, des éclats lumineux l'éblouissaient.

– Huh...

Il lutta contre l'étourdissement, avisa le téléphone sur le guéridon, près de la porte. Le jeune homme se releva avec difficulté, tituba, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, effrayé à l'idée que, quoi qu'il fasse, personne – ambulance, médecin... – n'arriverait suffisamment à temps : le poison agissait trop vite.

Shun rata la table de marbre et la renversa, tomba dans le hall, rudement, sur les coudes et les genoux.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, un souffle d'air frais souleva les cheveux sur sa nuque.

– Shun !

Reconnaissant avec soulagement la voix avant même d'apercevoir son propriétaire, l'interpellé se tourna vers son ami et s'efforça de se relever. Sa vue se brouillait. Derrière le nouvel arrivant, il distingua la forme frêle d'une femme qui s'approchait.

– Shiryû... il faut aider Kay... elle va mourir...

– Kay ? Que fait-elle ici ?

À côté du chevalier du Dragon, Shunrei ne laissa pas à Shun le temps de répondre.

– Je m'en occupe, déclara-t-elle en s'élançant vers le salon.


	12. Songe d'une nuit infernale

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre... dans lequel on en apprend un peu plus sur les motivations de Morphée.

Merci à LW. exe encore une fois pour commenter avec autant de régularité ; et à vous tous aussi, de me lire !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année (je ne pourrai pas poster avant quinze jours encore, je m'en excuse...) !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Songe d'une nuit infernale**

Les talents de guérisseuse de Shunrei suffirent à enrayer le poison. Shiryû supposa que le cosmos de son frère d'armes combattait celui que la harpie avait injecté dans son corps, en le blessant. Shun se sentait déjà mieux quand le chevalier du dragon transporta la jeune fille dans ses bras jusque dans une chambre – en guise de fenêtre, celle de Kay possédait désormais une large trouée, qui béait sur le jardin.

Kay, de son côté, avait subi de plein fouet les effets néfastes du venin.

Elle n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. Assis sur un fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit de son amie, emmitouflé dans une couverture, Shun veillait sur son sommeil. Il avait catégoriquement refusé que Shiryû ou Shunrei, fatigués de leur voyage, le fassent à sa place, malgré son propre épuisement. Un pâle rayon de lune jetait des reflets d'argent sur la photo de groupe qu'il avait récupérée un peu plus tôt, en allant au moins retirer son armure sous les injonctions de Shiryû. Kay avait dû la laisser tomber de sa poche sans s'en rendre compte, en cherchant de quoi combattre – de quoi _le_ défendre, lui.

Shun sentit un élan de fierté, mêlée à de la culpabilité, le traverser comme une eau vive. Même si elle n'était pas une Saintia, même si son cosmos n'était pas développé, Kay avait tenté de combattre pour lui. Cela lui avait coûté cher...

Elle gémit doucement et s'agita un peu dans son sommeil. Le carré de tissu imprégné d'eau froide, sur son front, glissa de côté. Le jeune garçon se leva, repoussant sa couverture, et s'approcha. Il posa le dos de ses doigts sur sa tempe et constata, soulagé, que sa fièvre tombait. Il trempa le bout d'étoffe dans le large bol rempli d'eau posé sur la table de nuit, l'essora soigneusement, puis le replaça sur le front de Kay.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait, le froissement d'un vêtement qui glissait sur le sol.

– Comment va-t-elle ? chuchota Saori en s'avançant derrière lui.

– Elle a encore un peu de fièvre, mais elle est hors de danger.

Shun retourna s'asseoir. L'épuisement finissait de le gagner, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

– Tant mieux, fit Saori avec un soupir de soulagement. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

– Je vais bien.

– Tu devrais aller te reposer... grâce à toi, elle ne risque plus rien à présent.

Toutefois, Shun secoua la tête de droite et de gauche.

– Non, je reste ici.

La jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à comprendre sa réaction – le chevalier d'Andromède refusait de laisser Kay. Ce serait comme l'abandonner, une seconde fois. Et il devait se sentir coupable, rongé par la honte, à la voir ainsi, blessée, luttant contre la fièvre... Saori esquissa un sourire et posa la main sur le dossier du fauteuil.

– Fais comme tu l'entends, dit-elle gentiment. Hyôga reste veiller dans le salon, si tu as besoin.

Shun hocha la tête et lui souhaita le bonsoir avec déférence. Elle ressortit de la chambre, refermant la porte silencieusement derrière elle.

Après le violent tremblement de terre, près de l'hôpital, et la disparition de l'ombre en fines particules de diamant, Tatsumi s'était un peu ressaisi et avait commandé un taxi. Le chauffeur avait eu du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi les véhicules à l'arrêt, et qui parfois bloquaient complètement la route. Quand la jeune Kido, accompagnée de Hyôga et le majordome, regagna enfin le manoir, une autre vision de cauchemar les attendait. Autour du cadavre de la harpie, les jardins autrefois resplendissants ne ressemblaient plus, par endroits, qu'à des zones informes mêlant boue, éclats de bois et pétales de fleurs. Certains arbres montraient des traces de griffes monstrueuses, comme si la créature avait voulu les broyer entre ses serres.

Shiryû les rejoignit sur le perron lorsqu'il entendit les pneus du taxi crisser sur le gravier, et les mit rapidement au courant – du moins répéta-t-il ce que Shun, préoccupé par son amie, avait bien voulu lui confier. Pendant que Hyôga et Shiryû discutaient au salon et que Tatsumi conduisait Shunrei à sa chambre en portant les sacs de voyage, Saori était montée prendre des nouvelles de son amie d'enfance et du chevalier d'Andromède.

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle redescendait, laissant sa main courir sur la rambarde de l'escalier, elle songeait qu'une décision difficile restait à prendre.

Trop d'événements se succédaient, de plus en plus graves à mesure que les jours passaient. Cependant, elle se refusait à rappeler ses chevaliers à leurs devoirs. Après toutes les difficiles épreuves traversées, ils avaient tant besoin de paix et de repos... Et ce pauvre Seiya, qui ne se réveillait toujours pas, pouvait-elle l'abandonner à son triste sort ? Saori savait pouvoir compter sur Seika et Miho, mais elle se rendit compte qu'au fond, elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui.

Saori devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle devait découvrir ce qu'il se tramait.

Dans le salon, Hyôga et Shiryû échangeaient sur les derniers incidents. Eux aussi montraient des signes d'inquiétude.

Le chevalier du Dragon n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait oublié Kay, jusqu'au moment où Shun avait imploré son aide et mentionné le nom de la jeune fille. Il s'en rappelait désormais, de cette fillette dans son uniforme d'école prestigieuse. Il l'avait aperçue plusieurs fois, sans vraiment l'approcher – les orphelins, sans cesse en compétition entre eux, n'étaient pas de grands amis à l'époque, et lui-même restait habituellement à l'écart des autres... Il se souvenait avoir surpris des bribes de conversations ; certains des gosses étaient jaloux de l'amitié que portait Kay à l'un d'entre eux, et s'inquiétaient de voir que la camarade de Saori protégeait leur souffre-douleur préféré. Si Ikki n'avait pas été là...

Et d'ailleurs, le chevalier du Phénix ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

– Shiryû, dit Saori en entrant dans le salon, tu devrais aller dormir. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain, à tête reposée.

– Vous avez raison, Saori-san.

Et les trois jeunes gens se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

oOo

Elle se réveilla un peu avant l'aube. De pâles rayons soulignaient les particules de poussière qui flottaient, immobiles, près de la fenêtre. Kay tourna légèrement la tête.

Dans le fauteuil qu'il avait tiré près du lit, Shun dormait. Un pli soucieux fronçait ses paupières. La couverture avait glissé sur ses genoux. Son bras retombait de l'accoudoir, les doigts suspendus à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol où gisait un carré de papier.

La jeune fille se redressa avec précaution, retirant le linge humide de son front. Elle ne sentait plus la fièvre, juste les multiples ecchymoses qui meurtrissaient tout son corps. Kay posa ses pieds nus sur le sol et se releva, surprise et heureuse de se sentir en forme, malgré les contusions. Son regard revint sur le garçon endormi – il avait dû veiller sur elle, depuis son évanouissement. Kay se demanda par quel miracle ils avaient survécu tous les deux.

Elle s'approcha du fauteuil en silence, ramassa le papier au sol et reconnut la photographie. Où était passée l'insouciance de leur enfance ? se demanda-t-elle en remontant la couverture sur les épaules de Shun. Bien que tout son corps semble détendu, relâché, et bien qu'il dormît profondément, son visage restait fermé, ses traits anxieux. Kay décida de le laisser se reposer et quitta discrètement la chambre.

oOo

Il rêvait – ce _devait_ être un rêve. Comment expliquer autrement sa présence dans cette pièce si sombre, aux tentures noires, qu'il reconnaissait sans jamais l'avoir vue ? Une mélancolie infinie émanait de ce lieu. Une atmosphère de deuil, sans qu'il en connaisse la raison. Ou plutôt, sans qu'il se la rappelle précisément... c'était un souvenir flou, enfoui, une douleur immense qu'il avait refoulée, et qui restait cependant là, non loin...

Sur son bras et son poignet, la chaîne de bronze jetait des éclats métalliques. Shun constata que l'armure d'Andromède émettait une faible aura rose, presque éteinte. Cependant, lorsqu'il passa devant un gigantesque miroir au cadre d'or terni, son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un homme de haute stature, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dont le bleu pur vibrait d'une insondable tristesse.

Toute son attention était focalisée sur un rideau noir, derrière lui – derrière son reflet. En se retournant, des mèches vertes volèrent devant ses yeux. Shun les repoussa d'un geste distrait et s'avança. Que faisait une telle tenture sur ce mur, dans cette pièce aux fenêtres et aux volets hermétiquement clos ? Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il ne voulait pas regarder ce qu'il se cachait derrière, que cela allait être douloureux ; une autre partie savait, curieusement, qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de la raison pour laquelle cela lui ferait si mal. C'était une sensation curieuse, dérangeante, mais Shun ne s'en étonna pas. Après tout, n'était-il pas en plein rêve ?

Il aperçut, entre deux fentes d'un volet, un immense champ de fleurs printanières qui ne flétriraient jamais, étalant leurs pétales sous un ciel éternellement clair et beau.

Shun saisit à deux mains l'épais rideau noir et le tira vers lui, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière, révélant un portrait.

– Kay... ? chuchota-t-il.

À peine ce nom eut-il franchi ses lèvres qu'il sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kay. La femme représentée sur le tableau lui ressemblait pourtant, avec son sourire malicieux, ses fossettes et sa petite tache de naissance juste à la jointure de la mâchoire. Sa longue chevelure, ramenée en arrière en un chignon lâche, était parsemée de fleurs multicolores. Kay n'avait pas les cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'ils en devenaient presque blancs. Dans les yeux verts de l'inconnue qui le contemplait dansaient des éclats limpides, comme une prairie éclaboussée de soleil. On aurait presque cru qu'elle était vivante, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à jaillir du tableau, chassant ainsi la tristesse qui imprégnait toute la pièce, chassant la douleur qui lui crevait l'âme.

Shun sentit les larmes bloquer sa gorge. Un gémissement sourd monta à ses lèvres.

Il savait qu'il connaissait cette femme.

Mais il ne se rappelait plus de son nom.

oOo

Morphée, songeur, faisait jouer entre ses doigts un petit objet de forme ronde. Dans le fin cercle de saule, le réseau de fils entrelacés luisait d'un pâle éclat rose, aux étranges reflets d'obsidienne. L'attrape-rêves reprit son aspect ordinaire, terne. Seules les perles blanches, au centre de la toile, continuaient de briller à la lueur des torches.

Le dieu pencha légèrement la tête de côté et souffla sur les plumes qui ornaient le capteur de songes. Ainsi, le Chevalier d'Andromède ne s'en souviendrait pas à son réveil.

Les rêves des humains s'avéraient très souvent stériles et ennuyeux. Beaucoup s'obstinaient à ressasser des souvenirs futiles, quand d'autres ne relevaient tout simplement que de l'impossible... Morphée s'amusait parfois à les torturer en leur envoyant des cauchemars. Ces derniers temps en revanche, il s'intéressait de très près aux songes des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Ceux de Pégase n'étaient plus, depuis que Morphée avait plongé le jeune homme, grièvement blessé, dans le coma, qu'un brouillard d'où jaillissaient les voix de Marin, de Seika ou de Saori-Athéna. Ceux du Cygne ne parlaient que de plaines enneigées et battues par le blizzard ; parfois, l'image d'une femme émergeait au milieu d'un déferlement d'eau glacée. Ceux du Dragon évoquaient une cascade, un vieil homme rapetassé et philosophe à ses heures, ou une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qu'il chérissait tel un trésor. Ceux d'Andromède, étrangement, semblaient doubles, comme si deux âmes rêvaient en même temps. D'un côté, le jeune garçon exaspérant de naïveté se voyait bébé, dans son berceau, le visage de son frère penché sur lui ; et l'instant d'après, il voyait de sombres vestiges d'une vie qui ne lui appartenait pas. Quant au Chevalier du Phénix... lui arrivait-il seulement de dormir ? Morphée s'en méfiait comme de la peste ; jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre sa psyché, ni à sonder son âme.

Les rêves des dieux étaient inaccessibles à Morphée ; ceux d'Athéna, protégés par son cosmos puissant, ne lui renvoyaient que des bribes incompréhensibles. Le dieu supposait que le corps humain restait vulnérable, quelle que soit l'âme qui l'incarnait. Voilà pourquoi il avait pu assister aux songes d'Hadès lui-même ; ce Chevalier d'Andromède était son réceptacle, son corps d'emprunt, et Hadès cherchait à se manifester à travers lui, aussi affaibli soit-il. Ainsi, Andromède et le seigneur des Enfers étaient toujours étroitement liés... Et le rêve – ou plutôt le souvenir – auquel Morphée venait d'assister s'avérait fort intéressant.

Un sourire féroce étira les lèvres du dieu.


	13. Au revoir

Bonjour à tous ! En ce début d'année, je vous souhaite plein de belles choses, la réalisation de vos projets... et surtout une agréable lecture :)

Merci à opalh/olivier et à LW. exe pour leurs dernières reviews, et à vous tous et toutes de continuer à me lire.

Petite note de vocabulaire : en japonais, " **sayonara** " correspond à "adieu", tandis que " **mata itsu ka** " est moins définitif ("au revoir", en bref).

Dernière petite remarque et je vous laisse tranquilles ! Je viens de lire la review de Fury ; sachez que ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier de mon histoire... J'espère donc que vous continuerez à me lire ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Au revoir**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, enveloppé par la douce chaleur de la couverture, un sentiment de vertige immobile, de vide incompréhensible lui crevait le cœur. Shun se l'expliqua en constatant que Kay n'était plus là – elle l'avait laissé dormir bien trop longtemps à son goût, mais il la remercia intérieurement pour sa prévenance : il se sentait mieux après ces quelques heures de sommeil.

À la demande de Saori-san, ils se réunirent tous autour d'elle, dans le petit salon. Shun fut rassuré de voir que Kay allait bien, malgré son teint pâle et ses traits fatigués. L'absence d'Ikki se faisait toutefois cruellement sentir. Où était-il à cet instant, son grand frère ?

Ils discutaient tous depuis un bon moment déjà des événements récents, des décisions à prendre. Shun ne prêtait plus qu'une oreille distraite aux propos de Hyôga. Du coin de l'œil, le garçon observait Kay, attentif. Quelle serait sa réaction, maintenant que Saori lui avait tout révélé ? Pour le moment, seule la pâleur de la jeune fille était visible : elle ne laissait rien paraître d'autre, recroquevillée dans un coin du fauteuil, les genoux ramassés contre sa poitrine. Les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait plongée dans ses propres pensées, et mordillait la peau au-dessus de son pouce.

– Certaines de ces lueurs mortes m'ont paru familières, dit Shiryû. Il m'a semblé entendre Shura et le vieux maître...

À ces mots, Shun reporta son attention sur le chevalier du Dragon.

oOo

Ainsi, Saori était la réincarnation d'Athéna...

Kay mordillait la phalange de son pouce, les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'écoutait plus les autres, abasourdie par les révélations, de plus en plus consciente de tout ce qu'elles impliquaient, effarée par ce que cela signifiait. Elle se rendait compte, à peine peut-être, de l'ampleur du rôle de Saori, de celui de ses Chevaliers ; de toutes les épreuves, toutes les souffrances, tous les combats, toutes les larmes, tous les sacrifices auxquels ils avaient consenti pour en arriver là...

Son regard capta un mouvement et se fixa sur le visage de Shun. Debout, un peu en retrait derrière le sofa où s'était installée Saori-Athéna, il écoutait attentivement ce que disait Shiryû.

Shun... lui raconterait-il un jour cette part de sa vie à laquelle elle n'avait pas participé – de laquelle elle se sentait si éloignée, d'un coup ?

Auraient-ils seulement l'occasion de partager ces pans de leurs existences... ? La jeune fille ne se leurrait pas ; le devoir de Shun... du Chevalier d'Andromède était de faire régner la justice sur Terre et de protéger Sao... _Athéna_. Kay allait devoir s'y faire – fallait-il d'ailleurs continuer à l'appeler « Saori-chan », ou s'incliner respectueusement devant elle, tout en évitant soigneusement son regard et en lui donnant du « Pallas Athéna » ? Bon sang, c'était la fille de Zeus !

oOo

– J'ai eu aussi l'impression de reconnaître les voix de Milo et de mon maître Camus... surenchérit Hyôga. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'ils soient en vie, après avoir détruit le Mur des Lamentations.

– Non... mais en fidèles Chevaliers d'or, ils ont à nouveau cherché à nous avertir des périls qui nous menaçaient malgré tout... dit Saori avec un tendre sourire.

– S'ils cherchaient à nous aider, demanda Hyôga, comment expliquer qu'une âme puisse prendre possession d'un corps afin de faire le mal ?

– Une âme reste telle qu'elle a été du vivant de son hôte, expliqua la jeune fille doucement. Quant à la harpie qui a attaqué Shun et Kay... elle est connue pour garder les âmes des défunts dans le monde des morts. C'est bien étrange qu'elle s'en soit prise à deux êtres vivants...

– Pardonnez-moi, Ojou-sama, interrompit Tatsumi en passant la tête par la porte du salon. Un appel pour Agdistis-sama. De Sicile.

– Ah, bien, les communications ont pu être rétablies. Kay ?

Devant l'absence de réaction de l'intéressée, Saori répéta son nom. La jeune fille redressa vivement la tête et rougit, gênée, en constatant que toute l'attention était focalisée sur elle.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– Un appel pour toi, Kay, dit gentiment Saori.

– Oh... excusez-moi.

La jeune Kido répondit à ses paroles par un sourire compréhensif. Kay se releva, rejoignit le majordome à la porte et sortit de la pièce. Shun la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée sur elle.

– Des tremblements de terre ont aussi frappé la Sicile, reprit Saori une fois que son amie les eût quittés. Le monde entier est touché par ces phénomènes. Shiryû, Shunrei... vous nous avez raconté ce qu'il s'était passé aux Cinq Pics. Même toi, Hyôga, au fin fond de la Sibérie... et ici, au Japon.

– Ces événements gagnent en intensité, fit le Chevalier du Dragon. Mais tout cela n'a commencé qu'après notre retour d'Elysion.

Hyôga approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Se pourrait-il que la disparition d'Hadès soit liée à tous ces phénomènes ? dit Shun.

– C'est probable, soupira la jeune Kido. Sans maître, ni cosmos assez puissant, les Enfers seraient en train de s'effondrer. Je dois m'en assurer et me rendre sur l'Olympe. Cela ne m'enchante guère, mais je vais devoir demander audience auprès de Zeus. Il faut trouver une solution. Sinon, la Terre sera anéantie à la suite du monde souterrain...

– Ce ne sera pas une promenade de santé, grinça Hyôga. Nous serons confrontés à des divinités hostiles, de par notre victoire sur les Spectres et sur Hadès.

– Voilà pourquoi j'ai dit que _je_ me rendrai sur l'Olympe...

– Vous ne comptez tout de même pas y aller seule ? s'exclama Shiryû.

– Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas vous imposer encore des épreuves dont vous ne sortirez peut-être pas vainqueurs. Je ne souhaitais pas non plus vous tenir dans l'ignorance, comme la dernière fois. Je me sens responsable de tout ce que vous avez vécu, de vos souffrances, de vos sacrifices. À cause de moi, Seiya a été gravement blessé, et ne se réveille pas. Qui sait ce qui arrivera encore si vous décidez de me suivre à nouveau ? Aujourd'hui, je veux vous laisser ce choix. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous relever de vos fonctions de Chevalier. Je serais sincèrement heureuse de savoir que vous vivrez une vie longue et loin de tous ces combats. Vous l'avez plus qu'amplement mérité.

– C'est insensé... ! s'indigna le russe.

– Hyôga, n'as-tu jamais rêvé de t'installer définitivement en Sibérie ? N'as-tu jamais souhaité revoir la Princesse Freya ? Toi, Shun, ne voudrais-tu pas profiter de la présence de Kay, partir avec elle à la recherche de ton frère ? Quant à toi, Shiryû, poursuivit Saori alors que le Dragon ouvrait la bouche pour protester, ne penses-tu pas mériter le bonheur auprès de Shunrei, aux Cinq Pics ?

À la mention de son nom, la jeune chinoise, jusqu'ici silencieuse et attentive, jeta un regard sur Shiryû, serrant les poings sur ses genoux. L'homme qu'elle aimait hésitait, visiblement tiraillé entre son devoir et son droit le plus strict. Au plus profond de son cœur, cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait le retenir – elle ne _pouvait_ pas aller contre sa nature. Shiryû était né pour porter une armure de Chevalier, pour prétendre au titre de protecteur d'Athéna et de la Terre. Quelque part, même si elle en voulait au vieux maître d'avoir enseigné la loyauté, l'honnêteté et la sagesse à son élève, même si elle reprochait à Saori toutes les épreuves vécues et les séparations, les longues nuits d'angoisse à attendre de ses nouvelles, elle leur était reconnaissante d'avoir fait de lui ce qu'il était.

Elle se sentit un peu coupable de l'avoir accompagné – qui sait si, en ce moment même, ce n'était pas à cause d'elle qu'il hésitait ?

La jeune fille déglutit, secoua la tête de droite et de gauche.

– Pardonnez-moi... dit-elle d'une toute petite voix chevrotante. Je sais que Shiryû ne déshonorera jamais les Chevaliers, ni Athéna. Il leur restera fidèle et se battra pour eux jusqu'à la mort. Pour défendre l'amour et la justice sur Terre. S'il me demande de l'attendre, eh bien... je l'attendrai.

Elle sentait la douce aura de son aimé l'envelopper comme un voile chaleureux. Shunrei se surprit à songer qu'elle-même faisait partie de ces gens pour lesquels luttait le Chevalier du Dragon. _Son_ Chevalier du Dragon. Un élan de fierté et d'amour pur la traversa, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

– Je connais déjà sa réponse, poursuivit Shunrei avec plus d'assurance.

Shiryû posa la main sur la sienne et la serra tendrement.

– Tu as raison, Shunrei, dit-il. Je te demande pardon.

La jeune chinoise secoua la tête et lui sourit. Le Dragon se tourna vers Saori.

– Je suis et je reste l'un de vos Chevaliers, Athéna.

– Malgré ta cécité ? fit Saori d'une voix inquiète.

– Je perçois le cosmos tout autour de moi, et mes yeux sont en bonne voie de guérison. Je ne serai pas un fardeau.

– Je suis d'accord avec Shiryû, intervint Hyôga. Nous sommes vos Chevaliers. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois, vous nous aviez interdit d'intervenir. Cela ne nous a pas empêchés de voler à votre secours.

Shun approuva d'un léger rire et hocha la tête.

– Vous savez bien que vous pouvez aussi compter sur moi.

– Merci, Chevaliers.

oOo

« Ce n'est pas un adieu, juste un "mata itsu ka" », songea Shun pour la énième fois. Malgré cela, une sourde angoisse lui étreignait le cœur, assortie d'une tristesse infinie à l'idée de ne plus revoir Kay... à l'idée de l'abandonner, à nouveau. Décidément, quel piètre ami il faisait.

Il la trouva dans sa chambre, occupée à replier et ranger quelques vêtements, qu'elle avait pendant son bref séjour tirés de l'une de ses énormes valises. Shun toqua à la porte laissée ouverte.

– Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il quand elle l'eut invité à entrer.

– Il faut que je rentre à Enna, répondit-elle d'un air désolé en se laissant tomber sur le lit. La famille Agdistis est très influente, et mes relations diplomatiques me seront plus utiles là-bas pour aider les autres.

Elle garda un instant le silence, puis reprit :

– Nous allons partir chacun de notre côté pour mener des batailles différentes.

Shun lui adressa un sourire contrit.

– Alors, tu savais...

– Ben oui, baka, s'amusa Kay. Tu es Chevalier. C'est ton devoir de protéger la Terre et d'œuvrer pour la paix et la justice. Cela dit... je ne m'imaginais pas... J'ai l'impression de ne me faire qu'une toute petite idée de tout ce que ça implique.

Sa voix avait perdu sa tonalité faussement réjouie pour trahir sa perplexité et son inquiétude. Le garçon se rendit compte que la jeune fille était au bord des larmes, qu'elle se sentait encore plus désemparée que lui – parce qu'elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait. Kay avait réellement peur pour son ami.

– Ah, non, poursuivit-elle en s'obligeant à sourire, si je pleure, tu vas croire que je fais un caprice.

– Jamais de la vie.

– Tu me connais mal, alors. Vous partez bientôt ?

– Tout à l'heure. Nous devons d'abord aller au Sanctuaire pour faire réparer nos armures. Tu as vu dans quel état est la mienne, celle d'Andromède. Elle ne servirait pas à grand-chose dans un autre...

Il faillit ajouter « combat », retint le mot de justesse au fond de sa gorge. Kay comprit tout de même le sous-entendu, car elle se mordit les lèvres en une étrange grimace, qui mêlait à la fois scepticisme et appréhension.

– Je ne te dirai pas « Sayonara ». On se reverra, Kay.

– Moui... fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

– Enna, l'Olympe... ce n'est pas si loin. Quand on y pense, c'est même beaucoup mieux que ces sept dernières années...

Elle gloussa, puis détacha de son poignet un petit bracelet – deux lacets de cuir noir entrelacés autour de perles d'argent. Kay attrapa le bras gauche de Shun et y noua le bracelet. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau l'électrisa.

– Voilà. Je te le prête. Comme ça, on est obligés de se revoir, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, pour que tu puisses me le rendre.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de faire tourner le bracelet avec son index, admirant les minuscules reflets gris.


	14. Au Sanctuaire

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture :)

Fury : merci pour ta review. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses me dire ce que tu trouves d'inachevé... j'espère en tous cas que tu continueras à lire, car cette histoire est loin d'être terminée (même si le chapitre précédent s'intitule « Au revoir » !) )

Le vocabulaire de ce chapitre :  
 **Tesoro mio** : ma chérie.  
 ** **Catanesi** : les habitants de Catane.  
** **Sant'Agata, proteggici** : Sainte Agathe (protectrice de Catane), protégez-nous.

Merci à tous de me lire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Au Sanctuaire**

Shiryû reconnut le cosmos de l'enfant avant que celui-ci ne se jette dans ses bras avec un cri joyeux.

– Kiki ! s'exclama le Dragon, tu as l'air en forme.

– Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué !

L'apprenti se tortilla dans les bras de son ami pour jeter un sourire de bienvenue à Hyôga et Shun. Avisant Athéna un peu derrière eux, il sauta d'un bond au sol et lui adressa une courbette.

– Je vois que vous avez amené vos armures, dit-il en apercevant les urnes que les trois garçons portaient sur leur dos. Attendez un peu qu'on vous débarrasse, le chemin a dû être long.

Il les précéda avec entrain jusqu'au pied du Sanctuaire, dans une maison de repos réservée aux chevaliers et aux apprentis – seuls les propriétaires d'une armure d'or pouvaient disposer de leur propre Temple. La jeune Kido, quant à elle, fut conduite jusqu'au palais du nouveau Pope par un Geki et un Jabu empressés.

– Seiya n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Kiki en offrant aux trois chevaliers de bronze de quoi se rafraîchir.

Hyôga dénia d'un signe de tête. Shun, l'air sombre, sirota le thé bien chaud servi par leur hôte.

– Il ne s'est pas remis de sa blessure, expliqua Shiryû. Il est dans le coma depuis que nous sommes sortis d'Elysion.

– Mais il ne va pas mourir, il est trop têtu pour ça, fit l'apprenti avec un sourire entendu.

– Tu as raison, acquiesça Hyôga.

– Vous voulez que je jette un coup d'œil à vos armures ? Je ne peux pas vous promettre de faire un aussi bon travail que Mû, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

– Et ton entraînement, Kiki d'Appendix ? fit la voix de Marin derrière lui.

L'interpellé blêmit, puis bondit sur ses pieds. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, lui tira la langue et se gratta le haut du crâne.

– Oh, protesta-t-il, espiègle, alors que Marin croisait les bras sous sa poitrine. Mais réparer les armures, c'est une forme d'entraînement, non ?

Seule l'expression impénétrable, imperturbable du masque lui répondit. Puis la Saintia poussa un soupir.

– Va dire ça à Shaina.

– Plutôt déplacer une montagne par la pensée, grommela Kiki.

– Comprends-la, Kiki...

– Ouais, ouais. Il n'y a plus assez de chevaliers pour protéger le Sanctuaire, on n'a pas le temps de songer aux armures, il faut s'entraîner gnagnagna.

Tout en pestant contre Shaina, Kiki ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'une ombre menaçante s'étendait à ses pieds. Shun, Hyôga et Shiryû finirent par éclater de rire lorsque l'apprenti, levant les yeux, découvrit la Saintia d'Opiuchius derrière lui. Un sourire malicieux détendit les traits du garçon. Il se gratta la joue.

– Je ne savais pas que tu m'imitais si bien, gronda la jeune femme en saisissant Kiki par le col de sa tunique et en le soulevant de terre.

Kiki avait grandi, au cours de ces derniers mois. La joyeuse insouciance de ses traits laissait place à une certaine maturité adolescente. Malgré cela, il gigota dans tous les sens en riant tel un enfant, peu impressionné par la force de Shaina qui le maintenait en l'air sans effort apparent, sous les regards amusés des chevaliers de bronze. Marin, elle, ne laissait rien paraître – comme de coutume.

– Bon, soupira Shaina en reposant Kiki après un moment de lutte, puisque c'est comme ça, tu subiras mon entraînement pendant les cinq prochains mois.

– D'accord, mais avant, je répare les armures de Shiryû, Hyôga et Shun.

– Tu n'es qu'un garnement, grogna la Saintia. Je te préviens, tu vas le regretter.

– Héhéhé, on verra bien...

– Nous avons aussi amené l'armure de Pégase, intervint Hyôga en désignant l'urne posée dans un coin, avec les autres.

– Alors, Kiki d'Appendix, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? dit Shaina. Mets-toi au travail avant que je ne change d'avis !

oOo

Shiryû laissa planer son cosmos, comme une aura paisible qui formerait un voile soyeux autour de lui. Il s'efforça de percevoir ainsi ce qui l'entourait ; le souffle du vent qui plissait l'herbe et soulevait de légers tourbillons de poussière, la densité de la terre sous ses jambes repliées en lotus, les infimes particules d'atomes contre le reste de son corps. Il reconnut l'odeur moite et riche des graminées, celle, sèche et vieille, de la pierre, par-dessus l'arôme délicat des fleurs. Shiryû entendait, derrière le bourdonnement vivant des insectes qui grouillaient, le Sanctuaire s'affairer, en contrebas, les bruits de lutte des apprentis à l'entraînement, le métal sonnant contre le cuir, les encouragements des maîtres... Le Dragon crut discerner, parmi tout cela, le subtil tintement des outils de Kiki travaillant sur les armures de bronze...

« De mieux en mieux, » songea-t-il, satisfait de constater que, malgré sa cécité, ses autres sens s'aiguisaient et se perfectionnaient.

Il parvenait même à distinguer les cosmos des êtres qui évoluaient dans son champ de perception. Il en reconnaissait certains – celui de Shaina, qui rassemblait son énergie en griffes puissantes ; celui de Hyôga était une aura pâle, d'un blanc de glace. Shiryû se demanda s'il pouvait repérer Shun ou Athéna, en étendant son cosmos.

Mais celui qu'il percevait, non loin de lui, hostile et familier à la fois, aux reflets de rubis noir... il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Soudain interrompu dans sa méditation, Shiryû redressa la tête en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir avec un grand soupir à côté de lui.

– Salut, Shiryû.

– Shun ?

– Oui ?

Le Dragon sentit le regard intrigué de son ami posé sur lui. L'aura familière, douce et paisible de Shun s'étendait autour de lui en volutes d'un rose profond. Avait-il rêvé... ?

Shun, devant le silence de Shiryû, inclina la tête de côté.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

– Rien... répondit le Dragon avec un sourire et en secouant la tête, j'étais tellement concentré que je ne t'ai pas entendu approcher.

Son frère d'armes reporta son attention sur la vue surplombant le Sanctuaire.

– Kiki avance bien sur les armures, dit-il. Il a déjà réparé celle de Hyôga et travaille maintenant sur la tienne.

– C'est une bonne chose.

– Tu trouves... ?

– Et de quoi aurions-nous l'air, en tant que protecteurs d'Athéna, si nous nous montrions sans nos armures... ?

– Hum... Tu as sans doute raison, admit Shun avec un rire léger – mais pas convaincu pour autant.

oOo

Damia Agdistis aimait Enna, mais lui préférait de loin les paysages âpres, tranchants, volcaniques et changeants de Catane. Et puis, c'était là qu'elle avait recueilli Kay... Sénê.

De sa fenêtre donnant sur l'anse d'Ognina et de là, sur la mer Ionienne, Damia, appuyée sur la rambarde du balcon, laissa dériver son regard sur les eaux tranquilles, la plage de sable d'or, les toits de tuile rouge de la ville, les roches noires de l'Etna.

Peu de dégâts, heureusement, à déplorer à la suite du tremblement de terre... et le volcan avait daigné rester en sommeil. Une fois les communications téléphoniques rétablies, Damia avait appelé le manoir Kido. Maintenant, elle attendait le retour de sa fille adoptive.

En contrebas, à ses pieds, s'activait le port d'Ulysse, où avait débarqué son mythique arrière-petit-neveu... ou peu s'en fallait. Elle était loin, très loin, son ancienne vie. Et lui était mort depuis bien longtemps, quelque héros fut-il autrefois. Seule subsistait peut-être cette ruse légendaire qui l'avait sauvé de la faim vorace de Polyphème...

– Mère ?

Au son de cette voix aimée, l'interpellée, échappant à ses souvenirs, se retourna et vint serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

– _Tesoro mio_ ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comme je suis contente de te voir !

oOo

Tout content, Kiki leur présenta leurs armures à la tombée de la nuit, le surlendemain de leur arrivée au Sanctuaire. Hyôga et Shun le remercièrent chaleureusement ; Shiryû le félicita pour son travail.

– Je n'ai fait que les réparer, hein, dit l'apprenti en se grattant le haut du crâne avec un air gêné. Elles n'étaient pas mortes, cette fois... sûrement grâce au sang d'Athéna.

– Tu veux dire que mon sang les a maintenues en vie ? demanda Saori, intriguée.

– Oui, affirma Kiki. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire quelque chose dans le cas contraire. Les armures que je répare habituellement ne subissent jamais autant de dégâts...

Il rangea ses outils, soigneusement, presque amoureusement. Son maître lui manquait d'une façon bien cruelle, et jamais il n'atteindrait son niveau, mais Kiki savait au fond de son cœur que Mû aurait été fier de lui.

– Cela étant, elles ont perdu leur apparence divine, poursuivit Kiki. J'ai tout juste réussi à conserver les facultés laissées par les chevaliers d'or.

– Tiens, d'ailleurs... réfléchit Hyôga à voix haute. Nous n'avons pas vu les armures d'or dans leur temple.

– Ne sont-elles donc pas revenues ? demanda Shiryû.

– Non... admit Saori, navrée. Je l'ai remarqué aussi en me rendant au Palais du Grand Pope. Elles ont été probablement toutes détruites...

La jeune fille se recueillit un instant en silence, observant les traits tristes et fatigués des chevaliers autour d'elle.

– Nous partirons demain, dit-elle finalement. Reposez-vous cette nuit.

oOo

La secousse fut si puissante cette fois-ci que Kay sentit le sol onduler, puis se tordre violemment juste sous ses pieds. Les meubles se mirent à trembler, comme pris de frissons infernaux, la vaisselle glissa et se fracassa au sol. La jeune fille laissa échapper sa tasse de café et s'éclaboussa les bras du liquide chaud, juste avant que Damia l'attrape par la main.

– Vite ! Il faut sortir de là !

Sous leurs pas, la tomette se fendait, se craquelait ; perdant l'équilibre, mère et fille heurtèrent rudement les murs qui se lézardaient. Damia mena Kay en titubant hors de la résidence, dans la relative sécurité de la rue. La plus jeune tendit les bras en voyant Lucia s'extraire à son tour de la maison. Le monde tremblait. Un grondement sourd, continu, s'élevait de leurs pieds et montait jusque dans leur poitrine, semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Les réverbères s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans une pénombre crépusculaire. Damia poussa Kay et sa domestique de côté au moment où un tas de tuiles venait les frôler en sifflant, éclatant au sol dans une éclaboussure de débris coupants.

– Allons sur la place ! s'écria Damia.

Elles incitèrent les _catanesi_ , qui avaient eu le réflexe de sortir, à les suivre jusqu'à la petite zone dégagée, une agora pavée au centre de laquelle se tenait une fontaine ornée d'un éléphant – l'héliodore légendaire avait cependant perdu sa trompe et l'une de ses défenses, tombée dans l'eau claire. Sur le chemin, tâchant de louvoyer entre les larges fissures crevant le sol et d'esquiver les tuiles et les gouttières transformées en projectiles mortels, Damia et Kay firent évacuer les derniers habitants – les apeurés autant que les blessés, les jeunes comme les plus âgés.

Kay conduisait une vieille dame sonnée, hébétée, dont le sang coulait d'une vilaine blessure au front, jusqu'au centre de la place, lorsque la rue d'où elle venait parut s'effondrer sur elle-même ; les murs ondulèrent, plièrent sous la pression de leur poids, et cédèrent dans un bruit assourdissant, chassant un âcre nuage de poussière et de plâtre. Un cri de frayeur et de stupeur monta de la petite foule rassemblée.

Lorsque le panache s'estompa, libérant la vue, ils _le_ virent tous.

Les sirènes de la ville retentirent, telles de sinistres présages.

– Oh, _Sant'Agata_ , souffla quelqu'un, _proteggici_...

Sous les rayons du soleil couchant, l'Etna, vomissant lave et flammes dans une gigantesque gerbe d'un rouge sanglant, s'était réveillé.

Un groupe d'hommes jaillit de la ruelle opposée. À leur uniforme jaune à bande noire, malgré la poudre grisâtre qui les couvrait, Kay reconnut des membres de la sécurité civile, accompagnés de pompiers. Les faisceaux de leurs lampes torches balayèrent les ruines des habitations, les visages crispés, stupéfaits.

Les nouveaux venus prirent les rescapés en charge, portant les blessés dans des brancards improvisés, et les conduisirent à l'abri. Le trajet se fit dans un silence précaire, entrecoupé des grondements gutturaux du volcan. Une obscurité étrange les entourait ; au-dessus d'eux, des éclats d'or pourpre et grenat traversaient d'épais nuages de cendres. Les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent à l'horizon, presque entièrement bouché par les décombres fumants de Catane. Quelques incendies s'étaient déclarés ça-et-là ; des lueurs orange, vivantes, créaient des jeux d'ombre et de lumière fugaces.

Plus loin, à un croisement, un second groupe, plus petit, les rejoignit. Deux hommes en portaient un troisième, le soutenant de leur mieux. La carrure imposante du blessé trahissait sa force, mais pour l'heure, presque inconscient, il se laissait traîner. Son T-shirt et son jean étaient gris de poussière, déchirés, laissant apparaître brûlures et blessures. Devant ses yeux mi-clos, ses cheveux retombaient en mèches collées par la sueur. Kay y vit des reflets bleus. Elle le reconnut aussitôt, issu de ses souvenirs, malgré le temps qui l'avait transformé.

– _Ikki_ ?!


	15. La Terre sacrée de l'Olympe

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le quinzième chapitre (déjà !?) :)

Merci Fury pour ta réponse (et ta review !). Merci également à LW. exe, fidèle lectrice et revieweuse. Et merci à vous qui me lisez =3

Un petit bout de vocabulaire : en italien, **è ovvio** veut dire "C'est évident", ou "Tu m'en diras tant". **Kuso** , en japonais, ça veut dire "mer**"... Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **La Terre sacrée de l'Olympe**

Le sommet, entièrement dissimulé par d'épais nuages de coton immaculé, demeurait invisible, quels que soient les efforts de Shiryû pour en distinguer les contours de son cosmos. Sous la nuée blanche, des filets de brume s'accrochaient à des parois de roche abruptes, à de larges ravins et, plus bas, frôlaient légèrement les cimes d'une forêt dense. Une ambiance sinistre suintait d'entre les arbres au tronc noueux et noirâtre.

Le mont Olympe, terre des dieux, lui parut alors bien peu accueillant.

Le petit groupe se fraya un chemin parmi les trous bourbeux, les fougères humides et les ronces. Saori, le bas de sa robe déchiré et mouillé de boue, les bras grenus de chair de poule, avançait sans rien dire, déterminée, suivant Hyôga qui ouvrait la marche. Le cosmos glacé du Cygne faisait craquer les feuilles sous leurs pas. Shun et Shiryû formaient l'arrière ; les chaînes d'Andromède, inertes, pendaient au bout de ses poignets et tournoyaient doucement. Le Dragon, quant à lui, écoutait, sentait, _ressentait_ son environnement, pour l'instant tranquille et silencieux.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le minuscule sentier qui serpentait, s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le bois. Les arbres, cependant, se clairsemèrent, des blocs de pierre grise remplacèrent les ornières pleines d'eau, l'herbe succéda aux ronces. Le chemin plat se fit pentu, étroit au milieu des rochers escarpés. L'air, moite et lourd dans la forêt, devint pur, sec et frais. Shiryû accueillit sa caresse sur son visage avec reconnaissance.

La jeune Kido remercia d'un sourire Hyôga qui l'aida à grimper sur un amas de roche. Sous ses pieds, des cailloux roulaient, aspirés par le vide. Bientôt, le jour, pourtant clair et lumineux, se ternit, s'épuisa, sans s'éteindre tout à fait, se décolora. Des serpents de brume glissaient entre leurs pieds, couvrant le sol, le rendant traître, ralentissant l'avancée du groupe. Shiryû passa devant et s'efforça de discerner les obstacles sur leur route – les atomes de la pierre, qui s'exhortaient à se rassembler, alors que ceux de l'air vibraient, libres, tout autour de lui ; les particules de roche désolidarisées du cœur de la montagne ; le souffle du vent qui s'engouffrait en sifflant dans les ravins, ou dans les anfractuosités où Shiryû pouvait glisser ses doigts et assurer sa prise...

Des bourrasques faisaient gonfler et claquer la robe de Saori, l'entraînant vers l'avant, la plaquant contre la paroi rocheuse, en une invite brusque. Pas une seule fois, cependant, elle n'hésita. Pas une seule fois, elle ne se montra transie par la fraîcheur de plus en plus piquante du vent qui lui mordait le cou, les épaules et les bras. Pas une seule fois, elle ne laissa son sceptre lui glisser des mains, ou l'entraver plus encore. Aidée tour à tour par Shiryû, Hyôga et Shun, elle progressait.

Enfin, d'un coup, ils passèrent la barrière nuageuse – elle s'étendait derrière eux à présent, comme une vaste étendue d'écume duveteuse, aux vagues mouvantes et blanches. Le soleil éclairait le vaste sommet rocheux, couvert de neige. Tout en haut, dominant, contemplant le reste du monde, se trouvait le palais de l'Olympe. Un chemin dégagé menait jusqu'au portail magistral qui perçait de hauts murs de marbre. Leur blanc crémeux se confondait avec celui de la neige.

Comme le Sanctuaire, la demeure des dieux restait à jamais inaccessible aux simples mortels.

Le groupe s'avança.

Le portail ne présentait aucune poignée, ni même aucun interstice entre le vantail et le chambranle, comme si ces derniers étaient confondu dans la même matière, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un avec le mur. Seul le heurtoir en fer marquait la présence d'un passage quelconque – et les Chevaliers pouvaient percevoir, à travers leur cosmos, une vague d'énergie émanant des cristaux de calcite, telle un courant d'air.

Quand Athéna s'approcha du portail, le heurtoir sembla frissonner. La matière ondula, grossit, se ramassa sur elle-même. La tête d'une chouette chevêche apparut. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur deux orbes mauves luisants. Un fin rai de lumière ouvrit le portail en deux, et les vantaux de marbre s'écartèrent en silence, ouvrant le chemin vers le palais de l'Olympe.

Les dieux avaient reconnu leur semblable en cette visiteuse à la robe salie, au souffle court, au front mouillé de sueur, à la peau couverte de chair de poule. Son jupon et sa chevelure ondulaient dans le vent. Dans les mains d'Athéna brillait son sceptre ; ses yeux étincelaient d'une détermination farouche, inébranlable.

Shiryû, de son côté, sentait comme un rideau d'énergie hostile déchirant l'espace. S'il franchissait le portail, il mourrait. Un frisson glacé descendit le long de son échine.

Saori tourna son visage vers les chevaliers.

– Voici le domaine des dieux. Étant la réincarnation d'Athéna, je peux franchir le portail sans encombre... mais pas vous. Souhaitez-vous toujours m'accompagner ?

Shun, Hyôga et Shiryû acquiescèrent, aussi résolus qu'elle l'était.

La jeune Kido sourit, puis leva la tête vers le linteau du portail.

– Ảλεξίμβροτος, _je protège ces mortels_.

Aussitôt, le voile disparut, laissant le passage libre à la Déesse comme aux humains.

« Quelle ironie, » songea Hyôga alors qu'ils passaient sous le linteau sculpté, « quand on pense qu'en principe Athéna est placée sous _notre_ protection... »

Une impression étrange, funeste, le saisit brièvement à la gorge. Il la chassa de son esprit et s'exhorta à avancer.

oOo

– Lâche-moi, bordel ! protesta Ikki.

– Tiens-toi tranquille plutôt, que je puisse te soigner !

– C'est rien, fous-moi la paix !

– Trois côtes fêlées et des brûlures sur tout le corps, t'appelles ça « rien », toi ?

Ikki repoussa Kay, qui gonfla les joues, agacée. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, la bande de gaze emmêlée dans une main, le tube de Biafine dans l'autre.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée au refuge. On leur avait fourni des lits de camp, une boisson chaude, ainsi que les premiers soins – Kay, brûlée sur toute la longueur de ses avant-bras, portait des bandages étroitement serrés autour de ses poignets et de ses doigts. Les secouristes, devant la résistance d'Ikki, avaient laissé tomber, préférant s'occuper de blessés moins récalcitrants ; aussi, la jeune fille avait-elle pris le relais... sans plus de succès.

Mais Kay n'avait pas joué son va-tout. Un sourire, à la fois impitoyable et amusé, se peignit sur ses traits.

– Si tu ne me laisses pas faire, chuchota-t-elle sur un air de conspiratrice reine de l'esbroufe, je dirai à Shun que tu es une chochotte. Tu tiens vraiment à casser le mythe du grand-frère invulnérable... ?

Elle retint son souffle, surprise par sa propre audace ; contre toute attente, Ikki, après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, finit par lui tendre son bras rongé par les brûlures. Le jeune homme remarqua le temps d'hésitation de Kay, qui ne croyait visiblement pas à sa chance.

– Ne pense pas de travers, grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Je ne veux pas que Shun s'inquiète.

– _È ovvio_... ironisa Kay.

Le caractère fumeux d'Ikki avait créé un vide bienvenu autour d'eux. Quelques lits plus loin, Damia réconfortait un petit groupe d'enfants restés sans nouvelles de leurs parents. Kay tartina généreusement la crème sur le bras d'Ikki, avant de l'entourer d'une bande de gaze.

– Un _Guardia Civile_ a dit qu'il t'avait retrouvé non loin d'une fissure éruptive. Comme si tu avais été recraché par le volcan.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner plus que ça.

– Oh, tu sais, lâcha Kay avant même de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait une bourde, j'ai vu de quoi ton frère était capable pas plus tard qu'hier, alors...

– _Quoi_?!

Il bondit au pied de son lit et saisit Kay par les épaules, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair, broyant presque ses muscles et ses nerfs. Sa fureur était telle qu'elle embrasa son aura de flammes vives. La jeune fille grimaça de douleur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? rugit-il. Shun s'est battu ? Contre qui ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? _Réponds_ , bon sang !

– Tu me fais mal... gémit la jeune fille.

Il desserra légèrement son étreinte, sans la lâcher. Kay reprit son souffle. Des larmes cuisantes avaient empli ses yeux.

– Il va bien, dit-elle. Il m'a sauvé la vie en tuant une créature issue tout droit des Enfers... une harpie...

Dire que c'était seulement la veille, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'une semaine avait passé depuis...

– _Kuso_...

Ikki se laissa retomber sur le lit de camp. Shun avait eu besoin de lui, _et il n'avait rien senti_.

Le Chevalier du Phénix étendit sa perception et se rassura. Là, en périphérie de ses sens, le cosmos de son frère lui parvenait à travers une espèce de filtre. Les mêmes vagues d'énergie douce et sereine, lointaine... comme si Shun se trouvait très loin. Peut-être parce qu'il était proche de l'Olympe, tout simplement. Mais une nuance étrange grandissait, teintait l'aura de son petit frère d'une forme d'agressivité, de noirceur qui n'existait pas auparavant... _Si_ ? Ikki fronça les sourcils.

Ce cosmos qui se superposait à celui de Shun, qui l'enveloppait telle une gangue sombre, le rongeait...

C'était celui d'Hadès.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Kay, inquiète, en voyant le visage défait d'Ikki.

– Si on ne fait rien, Shun va disparaître.

La jeune fille inclina la tête de côté, partagée entre l'incrédulité et l'amusement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ?

– Tu ne comprendrais pas. Je dois partir à sa recherche...

– Attends un peu ! Tu voulais dire quoi par « disparaître » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ikki ?

Le regard sombre du Chevalier la cloua sur place. Kay décela dans ses yeux bleus une tristesse sourde, insondable... inéluctable. Elle comprit le danger qui cernait les Chevaliers, comprit aussi qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais Shun.

– Je viens avec toi, décida-t-elle avec aplomb.

– Pas question, fit Ikki d'une voix cinglante.

De toute manière, Shun n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle le voie mourir. S'il avait accepté de se rendre au Sanctuaire, c'était à la fois pour obéir à son devoir de Chevalier, Protecteur d'Athéna... et surtout pour se rendre en personne au plus puissant des dieux de l'Olympe. Pour empêcher Hadès de replonger le monde dans l'obscurité. Ikki avait déjà failli à son frère ; il ne referait pas la même erreur. Il devait le rejoindre au plus vite.

– Tu serais rien qu'un boulet, ajouta Ikki.

Kay arqua un sourcil mais ne pipa mot, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

– N'y pense même pas, intervint sa mère derrière elle.

Interpellée par les éclats de voix des deux adolescents, Damia s'était approchée d'eux en silence.

– Je te connais, poursuivit-elle. Je connais cette attitude. Tu ne comptes pas lui obéir.

– Mère...

– Je t'interdis formellement de le suivre.

Ikki sentait une aura fragile émaner de cette femme. Un cosmos ancien, profondément enfoui, difficile à percevoir tant il semblait faible, amenuisé. Il ne lui était pourtant pas inconnu...

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Chevalier, sur ses gardes.

– Damia Doso Agdistis. La mère de Sénê.

– « Sénê » ?

– Le nom que j'ai donné à Kay lorsque je l'ai adoptée.

Ikki secoua la tête, faisant voleter des mèches bleues autour de son visage.

– Qui êtes-vous _vraiment_ ? insista-t-il.

La femme esquissa un sourire énigmatique et repoussa la question d'un geste de la main.

– Tu ne pourras pas atteindre l'Olympe si tu n'es pas toi-même un dieu, ou si tu ne bénéficies pas d'une protection divine.

– Comment vous savez ça, vous ? grogna le Chevalier.

– Comment savez-vous cela ? s'exclama Kay au même moment.

– Je sais des choses que d'autres ignorent, voilà tout, rétorqua Damia avec un haussement d'épaule.

– Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?

– _Ikki_ ! s'indigna Kay.

– Rien, ni personne, répondit Damia au chevalier du Phœnix.

– Je ne le répèterai pas une autre fois : _qui êtes-vous_?

Son cosmos se consumait, créant des flammes menaçantes noires et grenat. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient d'une colère dévorante, difficilement contenue.

– Je suis Damia Doso Agdistis, répéta la femme sans se laisser troubler par la fureur du jeune homme.

Sans percevoir vraiment le cosmos du Chevalier du Phœnix, Kay eut l'impression que sa présence se faisait plus violente, plus brûlante. Malgré cela, Damia, stoïque, lui tenait tête, un léger sourire éclairant son visage.

La jeune fille déglutit.

– Mère... Ikki a raison. Vous n'êtes pas seulement ce que vous prétendez être...


	16. Per(Sé)phó(nê)

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui devrait répondre à pas mal de vos questions :)

Merci à Fury/FuryFury et LW. exe. Et à vous tous qui continuez à me lire : ça me touche beaucoup !

À bientôt !

Petit mot de vocabulaire : un **doppio** est un double espresso.

P.-S. (et après je vous laisse tranquilles à votre lecture, promis) : j'aurais aimé aligner le tout dernier mot de ce chapitre à droite de la page mais ce n'est pas possible. Du coup je l'ai juste centré. J'espère que ce n'est pas gênant.

Cette fois-ci, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Per(Sé)phó(nê)**

– N'as-tu pas compris que Zeus ne _voulait_ _pas_ te recevoir ? cracha Artémis.

Morphée esquissa un sourire – un sourire glacé, malsain, qui fit frémir la déesse chasseresse même.

– Zeus consentira à me recevoir lorsqu'il saura quelles nouvelles je lui apporte, susurra-t-il.

Ses yeux dorés étincelaient.

– Et quelles nouvelles lui apportes-tu ?

– C'est à lui que je les destine.

– En l'absence d'Hermès, c'est moi qui m'occupe de transmettre les messages.

– Et où se trouve-t-il, en ce moment, Hermès ?

La voix de Morphée s'était faite mauvaise, sarcastique. Sans laisser à la déesse le temps de répondre, il poursuivit, railleur :

– Ah, oui. Sa deuxième fonction, c'est ça ? Lui, en l'absence d'Hadès, conduit les âmes dans le monde des morts... Beau travail, vraiment, lorsqu'on voit le résultat sur Terre...

La main puissante d'Artémis le saisit à la gorge, lui coupant la respiration. Morphée se sentit décoller du sol et plaquer violemment contre un mur. Ses cheveux d'or fin voltigèrent devant son visage. Son sourire s'accentua malgré tout.

– Ne jette pas le discrédit sur mon frère, siffla Artémis tout contre son visage.

– Tous... frères et... sœurs... ricana le dieu entre deux inspirations laborieuses, quelle belle... famille... s'est engendré... Zeus...

L'étreinte autour de son cou se resserra.

– Lui, au moins, cherche à aider, plaida la chasseresse d'un ton aigre. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait, dis-moi ?

– J'ai... retrouvé... Hadès.

oOo

Kay ne se rappelait que trop bien du goût étrange du _Gyokuro_ que lui avait servi Saori. Élevée en Sicile, la seule boisson digne de ce nom était, pour elle, le café. Aussi prétexta-t-elle avoir besoin d'un bon _doppio_ bien chaud pour s'éloigner d'Ikki – et de sa mère. Elle sortit du refuge et chercha du regard une _Caffeteria_ que le tremblement de terre, la lave, la cendre et la peur auraient épargnée. Heureusement, tout cela avait laissé place à une nuit calme, profonde. Kay avança vers l'établissement, comme un automate.

La jeune fille se doutait depuis longtemps que Damia lui cachait des choses. Jusqu'à présent, l'amour et la confiance qui les liaient l'avaient empêchée de se montrer curieuse. Le poids des révélations lui semblait désormais bien lourd à porter.

Elle dut s'asseoir sur un banc tant ses jambes tremblaient. Elle renversa un peu de café sur les bandages enserrant ses doigts, mais elle sentit à peine la chaleur la brûler. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Kay se sentait, à l'instant, à la fois trahie et perdue.

Elle se remémora les paroles de Damia.

oOo

Damia n'avait pas menti. Son nom reflétait ce qu'elle était : une déesse devenue mortelle. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné ses fonctions divines.

Autrefois, on la connaissait sous le nom de _Déméter_. Sa seule joie au monde était sa fille, Coré.

Zeus organisait souvent des fêtes mémorables sur l'Olympe. Cela lui permettait d'affermir son autorité parmi les dieux et de leur montrer sa toute-puissance. Il conviait rarement son frère aîné, Hadès. Un jour cependant, pour marquer la fin de la guerre qui avait ravagé Troie, il invita tous les dieux, afin de célébrer leur réconciliation. Déméter choisit de venir accompagnée de sa fille. Au premier regard, Hadès et Coré tombèrent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. La déesse tenait trop à sa fille pour voir que l'amour la dévorait, et elle préféra l'enfermer dans sa demeure terrestre, à Enna. Déméter refusa de croire que Coré aimait le dieu du monde souterrain... Et refusait de croire Hadès capable de s'en prendre à elle.

C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit, en trouvant le moyen de l'enlever. Il l'emporta dans son royaume, et Déméter ne la revit plus jamais.

La douleur de Déméter était telle qu'elle transforma Ligie, l'une des suivantes de Coré, en sirène, pour ne pas être intervenue lors de l'enlèvement de sa fille. La déesse rejeta ses fonctions de divinité des moissons. Les terres agricoles dépérissaient. Les hivers se faisaient plus longs, plus rudes. Elle n'écoutait plus les invocations des mortels. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre, tant que sa fille ne lui serait pas rendue. Elle erra des semaines à sa recherche, sous l'apparence d'une vieille femme. Zeus, de son côté, voyait l'amour qui liait Coré à Hadès, et celui que Déméter portait à son enfant, mais était incapable de prendre une décision.

Pourtant, un jour, il parla d'un compromis. Il les convia à un repas, sur l'Olympe. Déméter n'avait pas revu sa fille depuis des années, et elle était persuadée qu'elle la haïssait. Il n'en était rien ; la déesse constata à quel point Coré l'aimait. Elle se sentait déchirée par cet amour qu'elle portait à sa mère, et par celui qu'elle vouait à Hadès. Cependant, Coré sut montrer combien il la rendait heureuse. Au contact de la jeune fille, lui-même avait changé. C'est d'ailleurs Hadès qui proposa ce compromis que les mythes ont retenu : Coré séjournerait une partie de l'année chez sa mère, puis retournait auprès de son époux, dans son royaume des Enfers.

Ils s'aimèrent pendant des siècles. Rien ne semblait les perturber. Parfois, quelques âmes égarées croisaient le chemin de Déméter, et lui disaient à quel point le souverain des ombres semblait serein. La déesse finit par se persuader que c'était un dieu bon et généreux.

Mais un jour... Coré mourut.

Persuadée que c'était de la main même d'Hadès, Déméter s'emplit de colère, de souffrance et de peine indescriptibles. Elle implora Zeus, puis les Érinyes, de venger sa fille. Ils restèrent tour à tour sourds à ses plaintes, arguant qu'Hadès n'était pas coupable. La seule consolation de Déméter était d'attendre une réincarnation. Ainsi reverrait-elle Coré – sous une autre forme, dans un autre corps. Mais comment accepter l'idée que son âme resterait prisonnière de son bourreau ?

Déméter abandonna donc son statut divin et choisit de devenir une simple mortelle, ne cessant de voyager, d'Enna à Catane, pour s'imprégner des lieux où avait grandi sa fille. La seule déesse qu'elle acceptait encore de recevoir était Mnémosyne.

Cette dernière lui raconta un jour qu'Hadès avait fait appel à elle, pour oublier. Déméter n'en revenait pas : il voulait donc s'absoudre lui-même de son geste impardonnable ? Oublier qu'il avait tué Coré ? La déesse éclata de rire lorsque Mnémosyne lui parla de la souffrance d'Hadès, aussi forte que la sienne.

Ce que Déméter ignorait – ou refusait de voir –, c'était qu'Hadès devenait fou de chagrin.

Certes, il était le souverain du monde des ténèbres ; certes, il régnait sur les ombres brumeuses qu'étaient les défunts.

Il ne parvenait cependant pas à repérer l'âme de celle qu'il aimait plus que lui-même. Tous ses efforts étaient vains. Coré demeurait introuvable. Hadès ne put croire que sa douce et pure épouse n'ait pas rejoint Elysion. Il parcourut malgré cela ces terres sacrées, du tombeau qu'il avait érigé en l'honneur de Coré jusqu'au mur qui reçut alors son surnom – les Lamentations étaient celles d'Hadès, rongé par son impossible deuil et sa peine insondable. En désespoir de cause, il fouilla ensuite chaque pièce de son palais de Giudecca, traversa le royaume des limbes, de la huitième prison au fleuve Achéron, avant de laisser sa propre espérance à la Porte des Enfers.

Hadès en déduisit que l'âme de Coré s'était égarée sur Terre. Alors germa l'idée de l'Ultime Éclipse. Puisqu'il ne pouvait lui-même quitter son royaume sans le consentement de Zeus et des autres dieux, les Enfers viendraient à elle, et ils seraient de nouveau réunis. Hadès repoussa cette pensée abjecte tout au fond de sa conscience. Comment pouvait-il songer un seul instant à tuer des millions de personnes ? Coré n'aurait jamais accepté cela.

De toute cette peine, de toute cette souffrance, de toute cette détresse, Damia Doso Agdistis n'en tint pas compte, les prenant pour une divine comédie. Mnémosyne ne parvint pas à leur faire entendre raison. Tout dialogue, tout espoir de paix étaient rompus entre l'ancienne déesse et son gendre. Hadès voulut oublier ce vide qui lui crevait le cœur.

Étant un dieu, cependant, il ne pouvait recevoir cette bénédiction de Mnémosyne. Aussi, chercha-t-il les eaux du Léthé, malgré les avertissements de la Titanide, malgré les suppliques d'Hypnos, de Thanatos et de Rune : le fleuve de l'Oubli ne provoquait l'amnésie que des âmes vouées à la réincarnation. Hadès ne pourrait y prétendre, étant le dieu souverain des Enfers. Il n'écoutait déjà plus personne, pas même ses plus proches conseillers.

Un jour, il vint s'agenouiller au bord du fleuve, prit un peu d'eau dans ses mains en coupe, et après un dernier regard au tombeau de Coré, surmonté de l'immense obélisque qui se découpait sur un ciel éternellement bleu, il but l'oubli.

oOo

Coré.

Tout en tenant sa tasse refroidie entre ses doigts gourds, Kay songeait à cette jeune fille, dont le destin était si étroitement lié au sien.

Coré. L'autre nom de Perséphone.

Que Déméter, par affection, surnommait Sénê.

Kay ferma les yeux. De nouvelles larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Un vertige immobile la saisit, la faisant trembler, de froid, de peur, de solitude.

Qui était-elle ?

oOo

C'était il y a quatorze ans.

Mnémosyne avait, enfin, retrouvé l'âme de Coré. Mais il était trop tard : Hadès, devenu fou, régnait en véritable tyran sur les Enfers. Tout souvenir de sa bien-aimée paraissait avoir disparu de son esprit. La déesse de la mémoire, cependant, en doutait.

Elle conduisit elle-même Coré jusqu'à la frontière du royaume des ombres, marquée par le fleuve Léthé, et l'invita à s'y désaltérer.

L'affection qu'elle portait à Déméter-Damia poussa Mnémosyne à lui confier le lieu de la réincarnation – un couple de japonais aimants, amoureux des récits de chevalerie et des légendes arthuriennes. La déesse de la mémoire songeait au hasard, à l'ironie du sort, en se rappelant qu'en grec ancien, « καῦ-μα » symbolisait l'amour ardent, semblable à celui qui liait Hadès à Coré... Comme un signe du destin.

De la Sicile, où elle avait trouvé refuge, Damia garda un œil sur « Kay ». Lorsque le père mourut, elle envisagea de la faire venir jusqu'à elle, de retrouver enfin sa fille chérie. Les Watanabe, même s'ils se montraient sévères, voire autoritaires, constituèrent un substitut acceptable de famille. Damia tergiversait, honteuse à l'idée de confondre cette toute jeune fille avec Coré, déchirée entre son amour et son devoir. Puis, lorsque les Watanabe poussèrent Kay à la fugue, Damia n'hésita plus.

Déterminée, la fillette embarqua clandestinement à bord d'un cargo qui devait, après deux semaines de traversée, rejoindre le canal de Panama, puis naviguer durant encore une semaine jusqu'à Gibraltar. Chipant ça-et-là des restes de nourriture, se cachant des marins, Kay organisa sa survie, sans savoir que Damia la faisait surveiller de près – d'anciennes amitiés, quelques pots-de-vin...

« L'accident » qui fit perdre une partie de sa mémoire à Kay, Damia le provoqua elle-même. Elle fit appel à Ligie, qui se languissait depuis des décennies entières, chantant sa tristesse de sa voix claire et pure. Damia lui ordonna de se poster non loin du détroit de Messine.

C'était une nuit de tempête. Le cargo tanguait, balloté entre les fortes vagues. Le roulis était si puissant que les cordes qui maintenaient les marchandises se rompirent sous la pression. Une voie d'eau poussa Kay à sortir de sa cachette, au risque de se faire repérer par les marins accourus à l'idée de calfater la brèche. Elle s'enfuit au dehors, poussée contre le bastingage par le vent violent, aveuglée par les embruns et la peur. Sa tête et ses côtes heurtèrent plusieurs fois les tubes métalliques, l'empêchant de passer par-dessus bord. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient du chant menaçant des vagues et des bourrasques – c'est alors qu'une autre voix se superposa à celle de la tempête. Limpide, aérienne, promesse de liberté, elle hypnotisa Kay, qui se pencha, malgré la houle, se pencha encore pour apercevoir la personne au chant si beau, si triste, et si familier.

Puis elle sombra dans les eaux noires de la mer Ionienne.

oOo

Les couloirs du palais retentissaient de l'écho de leurs pas claquant sur le marbre froid et lisse. Les lourdes portes de l'entrée se refermèrent derrière eux dans un grondement sourd, coupant le rai de lumière vive du dehors, plongeant les Chevaliers et Athéna dans une pénombre seulement entrecoupée par la lueur des torches fixées aux hautes colonnes. Un cortège de personnages, gravés dans la pierre, figés pour l'éternité, les suivait, disparaissant et réapparaissant, animés par les jeux d'ombre et de lumière des flammes vives.

Au bout du couloir, une femme à l'allure fière et digne, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine plate, les regardait venir. Son diadème à motif de lune accrocha l'éclat d'un flambeau, et projeta autour d'elle des éclairs bleutés.

– Athéna, ma sœur, salua-t-elle lorsque la jeune fille fut parvenue à quelques pas d'elle.

– Artémis, répliqua l'interpellée sur le même ton, poli et distant à la fois.

– Je suppose que tu es venue voir Zeus.

– En effet...

– Avais-tu besoin de t'encombrer de ces mortels ?

Elle les contempla un à un. Le regard glacé de la chasseresse accrocha enfin celui de Shun. Le jeune garçon sentit un long frisson le parcourir tout entier. Les yeux de lune le fouillaient, le remuaient, le sondaient sans vergogne, sans qu'il parvienne à s'en détacher, pendant ce qui lui parut des secondes, des minutes interminables. Shun déglutit. Quand, enfin, la déesse se détourna, un intense sentiment de soulagement envahit le chevalier.

– Ces mortels sont mes protecteurs, rétorqua Athéna.

Artémis resta silencieuse. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, une porte de bois sculptée était fermée. Aucun son ne leur parvenait, mais la déesse chasseresse semblait vigilante, toute son attention centrée sur cette porte, comme si elle captait – comme si elle savait – ce qui se déroulait derrière.

– Partez, lâcha-t-elle soudain. Immédiatement.

– Ma sœur... tenta Athéna.

– Vous courez un grand danger. _Allez-vous-en ! Partez !_

C'est alors que la porte s'entrebâilla, s'ouvrant lentement, comme au ralenti. Au poignet droit de Shun, la chaîne d'Andromède s'agita ; à travers son cosmos, Shiryû perçut une énergie hostile, gigantesque. Les Chevaliers firent mine de se placer devant Athéna pour la protéger, mais ils ne purent esquisser le moindre geste, soudain écrasés par une effroyable onde de puissance. Leurs membres paralysés, lourds comme du plomb, refusèrent de leur obéir. Hyôga lutta, consumant son cosmos afin de geler la pression monstrueuse qui lui écrasait les épaules, en vain. Il fut forcé de s'agenouiller au sol, bientôt imité par Shiryû, dont le _Rozan Shô Ryû Ha_ mourut au bord de ses lèvres. Shun résista à peine plus longtemps, ses chaînes, inutiles, gisant lamentablement autour de lui. Un bourdonnement d'énergie pulsait dans son crâne, si fort qu'il n'entendit pas ce que disait Saori.

Relevant la tête avec difficulté, il aperçut, sur le seuil de la porte, un dieu aux traits familiers, narquois, aux cheveux et aux yeux d'or.

Le dieu leva la main. Tendit les doigts vers eux. Ouvrit la bouche.

Shun perçut distinctement, malgré le bruissement de cosmos qui l'enveloppait et emplissait ses oreilles, la voix du dieu qui claqua comme un fouet.

– _Dreamcatcher_.

Puis il sombra dans les ténèbres.

 _Ikki !_


	17. Les ailes du Phénix

Bonjour ! Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui :)

Merci LW. exe et FuryFury, merci à vous tous, d'être tous les jours plus nombreux !

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, quelques informations (juste pour étaler ma culture, z'êtes pas obligés de me lire ;) ) :  
\- Damia Doso Agdistis : je n'ai pas choisi ces noms au hasard ! Damia est le surnom de Cybèle, divinité de la fertilité, assimilée à Déméter ; Doso est le nom pris par la déesse lorsqu'elle délaisse ses fonctions pour chercher sa fille disparue ; Agdistis est le nom sous lequel les Phrygiens connaissaient Cybèle...  
\- pour ceux et celles qui l'ignoraient, la chouette chevêche est le symbole d'Athéna dans la mythologie grecque.

Comme quoi, je n'invente pas grand-chose ! Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **Les ailes du phénix**

Une larme salée perla à la commissure de ses lèvres. Kay, sans y penser, la cueillit du bout de la langue.

Elle ne parvenait pas à admettre qu'elle était la réincarnation de Perséphone. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Elle, la déesse des Enfers ? Cela signifiait-il que son âme était irrévocablement liée à un tel destin ?

Elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre qui elle était : la fille morte d'une déesse déchue, Coré-Perséphone, dont seuls les livres se rappelaient ? Le réceptacle d'une âme, nommé « Sénê » par une mère folle de chagrin, persuadée que sa fille défunte lui avait été rendue ? Ou avait-elle tout de même une existence neuve qui lui appartenait, celle de « Kay » ?

La jeune fille se sentait perdue au beau milieu d'un maelström d'identités qui se confondaient. Elle en voulait à sa mère – à _Damia_ , de l'avoir manipulée, l'élevant dans un mensonge perpétué par son égoïsme, d'avoir orchestré son « accident » ; elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su, de savoir désormais la vérité, de ressentir de la peine pour Coré, pour Hadès, pour Déméter...

Kay secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ses idées noires. Saori s'était-elle posé toutes ces questions ? À l'idée qu'elles soient en réalité cousines au degré mythologique, Kay grimaça un sourire à travers les larmes qui lui mouillaient les joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche. Qu'aurait pensé Shun, en la voyant ainsi se morfondre ? N'avait-il pas, de son côté, bien plus de raisons de se plaindre de son sort – l'avait-elle d'ailleurs entendu une seule fois conter ses peines ?

La jeune fille leva le regard et chercha Andromède des yeux.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'elles paraissaient ternes, les étoiles qui composaient cette constellation...

Son cœur, étreint d'un sombre pressentiment, se serra subitement.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Quelqu'un venait de sortir du refuge, un grand type aux cheveux bleus et au T-shirt bleu déchiré. Kay vit Damia sortir à sa suite.

– Ikki ?

À son air agité, inquiet, la jeune fille comprit aussitôt.

– _C'est Shun_ !?

– Il a besoin de mon aide.

– Mais tu ne pourras pas le rejoindre sans la protection d'un dieu ! répéta Damia.

– Je m'en contrefous !

– Ikki... appela Kay, tu n'as même pas d'armure...

Le Chevalier lui lança un drôle de regard, puis un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres. Brûlant son cosmos de façon soudaine, il fit reculer les deux femmes. Ses yeux devinrent deux braises ardentes. Des flammes crépitèrent, comme jaillies de son corps même, entourèrent résolument ses bras blessés, léchèrent ses épaules et son cou, enveloppèrent sa tête d'une auréole incandescente. Le feu le drapa bientôt tout entier ; même Kay put en percevoir la chaleur intense. Mais au lieu de dévorer sa chair, les flammes se solidifièrent, laissant apparaître un métal rougeoyant, forgeant, à même la peau, différentes pièces d'armure. Kay put voir, sous ses yeux, se former un plastron gris, aux reflets bleutés, des jambières et des gantelets d'un mauve profond, et un masque doré. Des plumes voletaient dans le dos du jeune homme.

– Finalement, dit celui-ci avec satisfaction, j'ai bien fait de régénérer mon cosmos dans les profondeurs de l'Etna.

Kay réfléchissait à toute vitesse. L'armure d'Ikki ne lui serait d'aucun secours une fois qu'il parviendrait sur les terres sacrées de l'Olympe. Il devait pourtant y avoir un moyen pour qu'il s'y rende sans risquer sa vie inutilement – il _fallait_ venir en aide à Shun. La jeune fille, désemparée, se tourna vers Damia.

C'était Déméter, bon sang !

Mais la jeune fille réalisa tout aussitôt que la déesse ne _pourrait pas_ apporter sa protection au Chevalier du Phénix. Sans son cosmos céleste, sa mère...

Déméter.

 _Sa mère_.

En voyant la lueur de clairvoyance dans le regard de sa fille, en voyant sa bouche s'arrondir sur un « Oh ! » de compréhension, Damia ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, mortifiée.

– Ikki ! s'exclama Kay en saisissant le jeune homme par le bras. Tu _dois_ m'emmener avec toi !

– Pas question ! grogna-t-il en la repoussant sèchement. Tu...

– _Je suis la réincarnation de Perséphone_ , assena la jeune fille. La seule ici à pouvoir te faire entrer sur l'Olympe !

Ikki la regarda pendant un long, très long moment.

– Ok, céda-t-il.

Puis, à la grande horreur de Kay, le jeune homme la saisit par la taille et la jeta sur son épaule, comme un vieux sac de chiffons. Elle poussa un cri indigné.

– Ikki ! _Pose-moi_ tout de suite !

– Faudrait savoir. Tu veux venir ou pas ?

Rouge de honte et de colère, elle le cogna dans le dos de ses poings repliés. Ikki ricana, pas plus gêné que par un moucheron, mais finit par la reposer par terre, sans douceur.

Damia n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Une douleur cruelle lui enserrait le cœur, aussi vivace que la première fois. Elle allait perdre de nouveau son enfant...

– Mère... souffla Kay en s'apercevant de sa détresse muette.

– Le sort ne m'épargnera-t-il donc jamais ? Dois-je me faire à l'idée de te voir partir une seconde fois ?

Kay ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de la regarder avec sollicitude et tendresse. Cette femme avait beau avoir vu en elle le fantôme de sa fille, elle l'avait élevée comme telle, l'avait aimée, protégée...

Damia soupira, résignée, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait aller contre la détermination de sa fille. L'ancienne déesse porta ses mains à son cou, détacha une petite chaîne d'or, à laquelle était accroché un pendentif, et qu'elle tendit à Ikki.

– Puisque je ne peux pas empêcher ma fille de suivre ce chemin, j'espère au moins qu'elle y trouvera quelqu'un capable de la protéger.

Le Chevalier contempla le bijou, minuscule au creux de sa paume. Un cercle de métal dans lequel était ciselée une fine paire d'ailes aux reflets de cuivre.

– Hermès m'a offert ce cadeau, il y a des siècles, expliqua Damia. Pour se faire pardonner de n'avoir pas pu retrouver l'âme de Perséphone et la conduire lui-même à Elysion. Ces ailes ont longtemps symbolisé l'Ange, porteur d'espoir. Mais il me semble qu'à présent, ce sont les Chevaliers d'Athéna qui en sont les messagers.

Elle redressa le menton et regarda Ikki, droit dans les yeux. Fière, droite, solennelle, Damia retrouva alors un peu de la prestance qui était la sienne autrefois, lorsqu'elle répondait encore au nom de Déméter.

– C'est un présent du dieu des voyageurs. Grâce à lui, vous gagnerez l'Olympe en peu de temps.

Kay s'approcha alors de l'ancienne déesse, l'enlaça tendrement.

– Je reviendrai vite, Mère. Je vous le promets.

Damia répondit à son étreinte et déposa un baiser affectueux sur son front. Kay sentit une larme glisser sur sa peau, tracer un lent chemin le long de sa joue et de sa mâchoire, comme pour laisser une marque invisible d'amour.

Puis Damia s'écarta de la jeune fille et s'éloigna, sans oser se retourner, de peur de montrer son chagrin. Kay contempla son dos, jusqu'à ce que sa mère eût disparu derrière les portes du refuge. Un sentiment curieux l'habitait, un sentiment de vertige immobile mêlé de calme et de résolution. Au fond de son cœur, elle sut, étrangement, que cette même émotion animait Perséphone, autrefois, lorsqu'elle voyait repartir Déméter, une fois atteint le seuil du royaume des ombres.

– Ça y est, la scène d'adieu est finie ? grommela Ikki.

Kay s'ébroua. Il s'avança vers elle, tendit les mains ; la jeune fille recula, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Quoi ?

– Pas question que tu me balances sur ton épaule comme tout à l'heure !

– Et comment tu veux que je te porte, _princesse_ ?

– _Comme une déesse_ ! rétorqua la jeune fille en tirant la langue.

Ikki leva les yeux au ciel, soupira. Sans plus de cérémonie – mais avec moins de rudesse, sembla-t-il à Kay –, il passa un bras derrière les épaules de la jeune fille, l'autre sous ses genoux, et la souleva de terre, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

Les ciselures dorées du pendentif se mirent alors à luire, avant de se fondre dans le métal de l'armure. Des nervures de feu ardent serpentèrent sur le plastron, coururent ça-et-là, telles de folles branches de lierre, se rejoignirent dans le dos. D'immenses ailes d'incendie, aux plumes grenat, se déployèrent derrière lui. Des fumerolles brûlantes s'élevaient, paresseusement.

L'élan formidable que prit le jeune homme écrasa l'asphalte sous ses pieds, enfonçant un cercle craquelé de goudron.

Portant son léger fardeau, le Phénix s'envola.

oOo

 _Il ouvrit les yeux._

 _Froissement du tissu soyeux contre son corps. Éclat de soleil entre deux colonnes. Brefs accords de lyre, dans les jardins, au dehors. Thanatos, accompagnant les voix des nymphes. Des airs tristes, des chants mélancoliques._

 _Non... il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il voulait oublier la douleur. Voulait se sentir vide, asséché, froid._

 _Il referma les paupières._

 _Poussa un soupir tremblant lorsque les larmes roulèrent, malgré ses efforts, et débordèrent sur ses joues pâles._

 _La musique lui vrillait les tympans. Il se redressa dans son lit, se leva, s'approcha de l'entrée de son temple, s'apprêta à hurler à la face d'Elysion éternellement belle son besoin de silence. Des mèches noires, négligées, dansaient devant son visage._

 _Dans un coin trônait un immense miroir. Un courant d'air soulevait le voile sombre qui aurait dû recouvrir entièrement la surface polie. Le vertige du deuil et de la perte lui coupa le souffle. Une crainte superstitieuse l'envahit brutalement, une bile amère monta dans sa gorge. Et si son aimée se retrouvait prisonnière de la psyché, par sa négligence ? Il avança la main, surprit son reflet._

 _Le garçon aux cheveux verts lui rendit son regard._

oOo

– Que leur avez-vous fait ? demanda Saori.

– Rien qui ne soit autorisé par Zeus en personne, ricana Morphée en la jaugeant d'un œil critique – que comptait-elle faire, cette frêle réplique d'Athéna, son sceptre en travers de son corps, placée ainsi devant ses Chevaliers, comme un pitoyable bouclier humain ?

– Quelles couleuvres as-tu fait avaler à mon père pour qu'il te laisse agir ainsi dans son temple ? cracha Artémis.

– Allons, allons, très chère. Ne soyez pas désobligeante. Je suis le dieu du sommeil et des rêves, pas des serpents. Vous vous contrefichez du sort de ces mortels. Votre cher papa aussi. Allez donc lui demander vous-même, si vous ne me croyez pas...

Artémis, méfiante, ne bougea pas.

– Craignez-vous pour votre sœur ? persifla Morphée. Je ne lui ferai rien.

La déesse chasseresse consentit enfin à leur tourner le dos et à s'éloigner, après un long regard à Athéna. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent sur elle.

Un petit rire échappa à Morphée. Dans son regard brillait l'ocre, étrangement teintée de ténèbres.

Saori réalisa soudain où elle avait déjà vu de tels yeux dorés. Trois mois auparavant, scrutant son visage avec une grande attention, juste avant qu'elle ne soit plongée dans une torpeur proche de la mort.

– Vous êtes le fils d'Hypnos.

– Quelle perspicacité. Sont-ce mes yeux ? Ou mes cheveux ?

Morphée éclata de rire.

– Oui, Hypnos était mon père, poursuivit-il d'une voix subitement redevenue acide. Et il est mort, de la main de simples humains qui ont osé se dresser contre nous ! Zeus lui-même m'a autorisé à leur porter le coup de grâce... Je n'aurais pas cru que tu sois assez stupide pour venir me les livrer sur un plateau d'argent... _Athéna_ !

Face au dieu, Saori sentait la crainte se mêler à l'inquiétude. Elle vacilla, prise d'un étourdissement. Avait-elle conduit les Chevaliers dans un piège ? Ils gisaient sur le sol de marbre froid, inertes, les yeux ouverts sur le vide, et leurs cosmos faibles, si faibles... presque imperceptibles.

– Cela te rappelle Pégase, n'est-ce pas ? susurra Morphée qui remarqua son trouble. Sans doute as-tu compris maintenant que tu ne pourras rien faire pour les sauver ? Malgré tous tes efforts, tu n'as pas réussi à rappeler ton Chevalier... Et tu as fini par presque totalement épuiser ton cosmos.

Saori, blême, resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de son sceptre. Elle chancela de nouveau, cligna des yeux pour chasser l'engourdissement. Elle sollicita un peu plus son cosmos, l'envoya par ondes chaudes, en bribes d'espoir, vers les Chevaliers inanimés.

– Je trouverai un moyen de vous arrêter, dit Saori avec détermination.

– Non, visiblement tu n'as rien compris... À force de vivre parmi les humains, tu es devenue aussi stupide qu'eux...

En une fraction de seconde, il était tout près, saisissant son menton dans sa main, plongeant ses yeux d'or dans ceux de la jeune fille.

– Te voilà confrontée à un cruel dilemme, dit-il avec délectation. Quoi que tu fasses, tes Chevaliers mourront. Si tu t'obstines à enflammer ton cosmos pour tenter de les sauver, il s'éteindra complètement, et ta protection de déesse sera vaine. Si tu quittes l'Olympe, si tu les abandonnes dans l'espoir de trouver une aide quelconque... ils mourront de même.

oOo

Enveloppée par le cosmos chaud d'Ikki, Kay ne sentait pas le froid la mordre, alors qu'ils volaient au beau milieu des cristaux de glace charriés par les nuages de haute atmosphère.

Une abominable sensation de vertige l'avait saisie lorsqu'il avait décollé, l'obligeant à s'accrocher au cou du jeune homme et à fermer les yeux, de peur de se voir tomber dans le vide. Elle ne s'était pas sentie très fière en entendant Ikki se moquer de sa frayeur... Et si elle n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de le frapper pour le faire taire, l'aurait-il lâchée ? Il en était bien capable...

Kay risqua finalement un coup d'œil, entre ses paupières légèrement entrouvertes, prêtes à se refermer aussi sec. Le ciel, étalant au-dessus d'eux son immuable teinte céruléenne, parsemé de nuages cotonneux... et en bas, la terre.

– Là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle pointa du doigt une haute montagne, en contrebas, dont le sommet se perdait dans la brume.

L'Olympe.

Kay poussa un cri lorsque le Chevalier, repliant les ailes du Phénix, inclina son corps vers l'avant et entama une descente en piqué.


	18. Rêve ou souvenir

Bonjour à vous, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs :)  
Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, ça vous tente ? Bon, c'est un peu court, mais je compenserai la semaine prochaine, promis !

Merci à vous tous, qui me lisez, et à mes reviewers invétérés, LW. exe et FuryFury =3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **Rêve ou souvenir ?**

– Vois-tu, si mon père était assez puissant pour endormir les dieux eux-mêmes, ce n'est pas mon cas... Et pourtant ton enveloppe charnelle et ton cosmos affaibli te rendent sensible à mon influence.

Morphée lâcha Saori, qui recula, manquant perdre l'équilibre sur le coin d'une dalle légèrement descellée.

– Cela m'arrange, poursuivit le dieu en s'approchant des trois garçons inconscients. Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de m'empêcher d'accomplir mon œuvre...

Autour de sa tête, les cheveux de Shiryû formaient de multiples ruisseaux d'encre noire. Dans sa chute, Hyôga était tombé à genoux, tandis que Shun gisait sur le côté. Morphée le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il le poussa du bout du pied et le fit rouler sur le dos. Les yeux du Chevalier, d'un vert terni par le néant, se fixèrent sur le dieu sans le voir.

– Ainsi, voilà le corps qu'Hadès en personne avait choisi... et dans lequel il est parvenu à survivre...

– Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'exclama Saori. Hadès est...

– Crois-tu vraiment que de minables mortels puissent réellement tuer un dieu ? gronda Morphée sans se tourner vers elle. Même ton sang, Athéna, n'a pu chasser l'intégralité de son âme.

– Comment... comment est-ce possible... ?

Le dieu des rêves esquissa un sourire énigmatique. Il se pencha en avant et empoigna rudement le Chevalier d'Andromède par les cheveux. Le diadème glissa et alla rouler un peu plus loin. Les chaînes, inertes, cliquetèrent sur les dalles, sans réagir.

– Un simple souvenir, répondit Morphée tout bas. Qui a envahi ses rêves.

oOo

Des fragments épars de réminiscence s'imposèrent à lui, en bref éclairs douloureux qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Shun voyait, entendait, goûtait, respirait, touchait, ressentait, se rappelait, à travers la conscience d'Hadès. C'était une sensation dérangeante, atroce, contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien ; le dieu lui imposait sa volonté. Il l'avait déjà fait, quelques mois plus tôt, en insinuant son âme en lui. Il se sentait comme une marionnette occupée par une âme étrangère, et qui serait en constant décalage avec la réalité, témoin impuissante de sa propre vie.

Il _était_ Hadès.

Il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'assister aux souvenirs du dieu des morts. Shun plaçait des noms, reconnaissait des visages, alors qu'il ne les avait jamais entendus, jamais vus. Les fragments de mémoire révélée se succédaient en une houle impérieuse.

Au milieu d'une foule de dieux joyeux, qui fêtaient la fin de la guerre et leur réconciliation, Hadès croisait les yeux verts rieurs, pour la première fois. Il les contemplait avec ardeur. Il voulait se plonger dans leur éclat qui lui évoquait une journée claire de printemps.

Le dieu demandait à Héphaïstos de forger deux médaillons identiques, l'un d'or gris, l'autre d'or jaune, et chacun gravé des mots « Yours Ever ».

Shun le vit – ou plutôt vit ses doigts – jouer avec le pendentif en forme de pentacle, avant d'en accrocher la fine chaîne au cou de sa fiancée.

Il proposait le compromis qui lui attacherait l'estime de Déméter.

Sa bouche frôlait la tache de naissance, à la jointure de la mâchoire ; ses mains caressaient la peau, le corps offerts de sa jeune épouse, avec volupté. Shun, gêné, voulut détourner le regard, par pudeur. Mais il restait comme magnétisé par les souvenirs, dont l'atmosphère changea soudain, se nuançant d'un sombre reflet de désolation.

Hadès hurlait, le visage levé vers le ciel éternellement bleu d'Elysion. Des sanglots incoercibles secouaient tout son corps. Dans ses bras, le corps inerte et froid de sa bien-aimée...

Shun n'eut pas le temps d'éprouver d'empathie pour le dieu. Le souvenir suivant s'imposa à son esprit.

Il refermait, lentement, le tombeau au-dessus du cadavre, ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter des yeux le visage de la morte, ni le pentacle doré à son cou. L'ombre éternelle finissait toutefois par tout recouvrir.

Il la cherchait partout. En vain.

Il implorait Mnémosyne de lui accorder le don d'Oubli. Les conseils de la Titanide le traversaient comme une eau vive. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il ne voulait pas écouter. Pas plus que les trois juges, Thanatos et Hypnos ne parvenaient à lui faire entendre raison : il était un dieu, il ne pourrait, par conséquent, pas _tout_ oublier.

Tenant ses mains en coupe au-dessus de l'eau du fleuve, agenouillé sur l'herbe d'Elysion, parmi les fleurs colorées, Hadès pleurait ses souvenirs en morceaux.

Shun, d'un coup, se retrouva environné de ténèbres. Il flottait dans le silence, dans l'absence, dans le vide. Sa voix s'étouffa, absorbée par le néant dès que le nom de son frère franchit ses lèvres. Fouillant l'obscurité, à la recherche de la moindre chose à laquelle accrocher son regard, il perçut finalement une pâle lueur. Shun s'avança vers elle.

 _Il se trouvait dans une pièce aux tentures noires. Une mélancolie infinie émanait de ce lieu. Une atmosphère de deuil, sans qu'il en connaisse la raison. Ou plutôt, sans qu'il se la rappelle précisément... c'était un souvenir flou, enfoui, une douleur immense qu'il avait refoulée, et qui restait cependant là, non loin..._

 _Toute son attention était focalisée sur un rideau noir, derrière lui. Que faisait une telle tenture sur ce mur, dans cette pièce aux fenêtres et aux volets hermétiquement clos ? Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il ne voulait pas regarder ce qu'il se cachait derrière, que cela allait être douloureux ; une autre partie savait, curieusement, que grâce au fleuve Léthé, il ne se souviendrait pas de la raison pour laquelle cela lui ferait si mal._

 _Hadès saisit à deux mains l'épais rideau noir et le tira vers lui, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière, révélant un portrait._

– _Kay... ? chuchota Shun à travers la conscience du dieu._

Mais ce n'était pas Kay. Il le sut avant même qu'il eût prononcé ce nom.

C'était Perséphone, Hadès s'en souvenait. Il s'en était rappelé lorsque son âme avait investi ce nouveau corps. Lorsque, dans un bref éclair, le dieu avait eu la vision d'une petite fille tenant entre ses doigts la chaîne brisée du pendentif en or gris.

Sous la violence de la possession, l'effet du voile et l'action des eaux du fleuve s'étaient alors anéantis.

oOo

– Shiryû !

La voix l'appela encore. Le Chevalier du Dragon grogna, luttant contre l'inconscience dans laquelle il se noyait. Il inspira un peu de poussière, toussa, se redressa sur les coudes.

– Hyôga... fit-il en reconnaissant son ami. Depuis combien de temps suis-je évanoui ?

– Je ne saurais te dire... répondit le Chevalier du Cygne tout en l'aidant à se relever. Mais, Shiryû...

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Tu as recouvré la vue... !?

C'était vrai : le jeune homme pouvait voir l'herbe tendre d'un champ qui étalait ses fleurs éclatantes sous le bleu pur du ciel. Shiryû se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas reconnu Hyôga à son cosmos ou au son de sa voix. Quelque chose, cependant, avait changé dans son apparence. Il s'en aperçut quand son frère d'armes tourna la tête vers la droite.

– On dirait le temple d'Hadès... dit Hyôga en désignant un sanctuaire qui surplombait la plaine fleurie. Nous sommes donc revenus à Elysion.

– Je ne pense pas, rétorqua Shiryû. Sinon, comment expliquer que ton œil soit complètement guéri ?

– Hein ?

Hyôga porta la main à sa tempe et constata l'absence du bandage. Il fit jouer ses doigts du côté gauche de son visage, abasourdi par ce rétablissement miraculeux. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement déchira l'air, faisant résonner sur toute la plaine un long écho lugubre.

Les deux Chevaliers n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter ; ils s'élancèrent aussitôt dans la direction du cri.

Ils avaient tous deux reconnu cette voix.

– Vite ! s'exclama Shiryû.

La personne qui criait, c'était Seiya.


	19. Retour à Elysion

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comme promis, un chapitre bien plus long que les précédents, avec un peu plus d'action aussi... !

Petite info culture : la grenade est le symbole de Perséphone... tout comme la chouette chevêche est le symbole d'Athéna – vous comprendrez sûrement mieux en lisant :)

 **Ksa** est une abréviation de **kuso** (m***).

Pour Hadès, je me suis un peu inspirée du jeu vidéo...

Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 **Retour à Elysion**

– _Seiya_ !

Allongé au sol, leur ami était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture frémissante, vrombissante, dont il essayait en vain de se débarrasser. Ses gestes désordonnés et violents parvenaient parfois à briser la surface vivante qui cherchait à l'étouffer – Hyôga et Shiryû, en tombant à genoux à côté de lui, se rendirent compte avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de milliers de gigantesques papillons, aux ailes brunes cerclées de blanc et parées d'yeux sinistres. Seiya parvint à en saisir un entre ses doigts et rejeta le cadavre loin de lui ; aussitôt, des centaines d'autres vinrent lui recouvrir le bras, le faisant à nouveau disparaître sous leur nuée irrespirable.

– Tiens bon, Seiya ! s'exclama Shiryû.

Il percevait de moins en moins le cosmos de Pégase. Shiryû plongea les mains dans la masse mouvante, bientôt imité par Hyôga, et les deux Chevaliers arrachèrent, un à un, les insectes du corps de leur ami.

Quand, enfin, l'herbe fut jonchée de milliers de petites dépouilles aux ailes brisées, Seiya s'assit.

– J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir étouffé là-dessous ! s'étrangla-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Shiryû constata, rassuré, que le cosmos de son frère d'armes brillait toujours, enveloppant son corps d'une aura bleu pâle, obstinée. Hyôga tendit la main à Seiya et l'aida à se relever.

– On aurait dit que ces foutus insectes voulaient pomper ma cosmo-énergie !

– C'est peut-être effectivement le cas... fit Shiryû.

– Hein ?

– Seiya... sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu es ici ?

L'interpellé se gratta le crâne, perplexe. Puis il secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

– Ça fait presque trois mois.

oOo

Sous ses doigts, le mur d'enceinte était glacé. Ikki ragea et balança son poing enflammé sur le marbre lisse. Il ne réussit pas à lui retirer la moindre écaille de calcite.

Les dernières plumes, dans son dos, partaient en cendres sur la neige. Le pendentif offert par Damia brillait à nouveau autour de son cou.

Kay frissonna, sa peau nue mordue par le vent froid de l'Olympe. Sa respiration formait de petits nuages de givre devant sa bouche.

– Toutes les mêmes, ces réincarnations de déesses... ricana Ikki un peu plus loin. Quelle idée de mettre un truc aussi léger quand ça pèle dehors... ?

– J'ai pas la chance d'avoir un cosmos qui fait chauffage central, moi ! rétorqua la jeune fille en claquant des dents.

Elle ronchonna et poursuivit, pour se donner bonne figure :

– Pas de ma faute s'il fait beau en Sicile au mois de septembre...

Des heures, lui semblait-il, qu'ils tournaient en rond à la recherche d'une porte, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui s'apparente à une entrée... L'immense palais qu'ils avaient discerné, au travers des nuages, restait désormais caché par ce mur sans issue, dont le blanc immaculé se confondait avec celui de la neige. Celle-ci paraissait tout recouvrir, comblant tout leur champ de vision d'un vide de pureté éblouissante. Ils n'avaient pas vu le moindre chemin, la moindre trace de passage. Le mur ne présentait aucune aspérité – si ce n'était ce heurtoir de fer, accroché au milieu de nulle part.

Pour tenter de se réchauffer, Kay tapait du pied, grelottant malgré tout, se frottait la peau. Ikki la prit en pitié et tendit un bras dans sa direction.

– T'es vraiment un boulet... soupira-t-il. Allez, viens par-là...

Elle se réfugia avec soulagement dans l'aura flamboyante du cosmos d'Ikki.

– Bon, faudrait peut-être entrer, maintenant, dit le Chevalier qui reporta son regard sur le mur.

Enfin réchauffée, la jeune fille put concentrer toute son attention sur leur recherche. Elle posa la main sur le marbre et y promena ses doigts, jusqu'à buter sur le heurtoir de fer... qui se mit alors à onduler. Kay recula en poussant un cri de surprise.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? grogna Ikki en se plaçant devant elle, prêt à intervenir.

Sous leurs yeux, le métal sembla frissonner et se tordre. Le heurtoir s'allongea, s'affina, se reforma en quatre fines tiges de fer. Trois d'entre elles, de longs tubes fuselés au bout desquels poussaient des épis de blé, entouraient délicatement la dernière, un rameau aux grandes feuilles. Ikki désigna d'un doigt le fruit rond, à la peau ornée de six grains de rubis presque translucides, qui faisait plier la branche sous son poids.

– C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il.

Kay laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

– Un fruit de grenadier...

oOo

Artémis était partie depuis un bon moment, et ne revenait toujours pas.

Saori poursuivait la lente agonie de son cosmos, l'envoyant par vagues douces vers les jeunes hommes à terre. Sans faiblir, elle essayait de gagner du temps – le temps suffisant aux Chevaliers pour s'éveiller. Le dieu, un sourire glacé aux lèvres, lâcha Andromède.

– Un fragment de l'âme d'Hadès s'est accroché aux souvenirs de Shun... susurra Morphée. Ainsi, il n'a pas totalement disparu. Il renaîtra dans son corps d'emprunt. Je l'y aiderai. Il sera ravi d'abattre tes Chevaliers de ses propres mains, Athéna...

Son regard doré, chargé de haine, balaya le couloir du temple et se posa sur Saori.

– Cependant, il en manque un. Je pense que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'aille chercher Pégase ?

Et sur ces mots, il éclata de rire et s'éloigna.

Il sembla à la jeune fille que les murs et son âme résonnaient longuement de l'écho de son hilarité.

oOo

Seiya n'en revenait pas.

– Trois mois ? C'est une blague ?

– On aurait bien aimé, crois-moi, soupira Hyôga.

– De quoi te souviens-tu ? intervint Shiryû. Après notre combat contre Hadès...

– Oh, euh... attends. On a combattu Hadès ? Mais je n'ai pas donné son armure à Sao...

Le jeune homme fouillait ses poches, se palpait, à la recherche de l'objet, sans le trouver. Il fronça les sourcils.

– _Kuso_... ! Je ne comprends plus rien... Je me _rappelle_ maintenant avoir déjà donné la sienne à Saori-san... Et Hadès m'a plongé son épée dans le cœur... Pourtant...

Il leur raconta s'être retrouvé dans cet immense champ de fleurs et avoir cherché à se diriger vers le temple, dans un brouillard percé des voix de Marin, Seika, Saori ou Miho. Il ne pouvait que les entendre, sans jamais les apercevoir.

Au loin, le sanctuaire en ruines se détachait sur le fond bleu immuable du ciel.

– Maintenant que j'y pense, admit Seiya, j'ai l'impression de pas avoir avancé... C'est bizarre.

– Nous sommes dans un rêve, comprit Shiryû.

– Un rêve ?

Perplexe, Seiya se pinça violemment le bras – sans autre effet que de lui arracher un cri de douleur.

– Si je rêvais, rétorqua-t-il en frictionnant sa peau rougie, je me serais réveillé, non ?

– Ce n'est pas un rêve ordinaire, expliqua Shiryû. Nous avons dû y être envoyés par ce dieu, tout à l'heure...

– Celui aux yeux et aux cheveux dorés ? demanda Hyôga.

– Hypnos ?!

– Non, Seiya. Nous l'avons vaincu. Ce pourrait être son fils... il lui ressemble.

Shiryû promena son regard sur la plaine fleurie, jusqu'au temple d'Hadès.

– Le déroulement du temps et de l'espace n'est pas logique, poursuivit-il tout haut, tu es resté coincé ici tout ce temps sans avoir l'impression d'avancer. Tu revivais des événements qui ont déjà eu lieu, sans t'en rendre compte, et sans t'apercevoir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas exactement passés ainsi. Cela arrive souvent dans les rêves. Hyôga et moi avons recouvré la vue...

Les poings sur les hanches, Seiya se pencha sous le nez son frère d'armes, le scrutant attentivement.

– Oh, c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Hyôga, ton œil est guéri... !

Il se frotta le haut du crâne, soudain indécis.

– Et ces foutus insectes, alors ? demanda Seiya. D'où ils... mais... !

En voulant se pencher pour en ramasser un, le Chevalier constata avec stupeur que tous les cadavres des papillons avaient disparu. Il n'en restait rien, pas un bout d'aile, pas une antenne. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

– Bizarre... grommela-t-il. J'ai pas rêvé...

– Et pourtant, si, Seiya, ironisa Hyôga.

– Te fous pas de moi !

– Si nous n'étions pas intervenus, les coupa le Dragon, ces papillons auraient absorbé toute ta cosmo-énergie, et tu serais mort.

– Mais tu viens de dire que nous étions dans un rêve ! protesta Seiya. On ne peut pas mourir dans un rêve, c'est pas possible... sinon on se réveille !

– Ce n'est pas un rêve ordinaire, répéta Shiryû avec une infinie patience. Tu t'es pincé tout à l'heure, et ça n'a pas marché. Au contraire, tu as ressenti la douleur.

– Et nous pouvons utiliser nos cosmos ici, poursuivit Hyôga. Or, quand j'ai été te voir à l'hôpital, avec Saori-san, nous avons à peine perçu le tien. Il était presque éteint.

– Hein ?

Seiya paraissait perdu.

– Ce doit être la même chose pour nous, dit Shiryû. Résumons... L'arcane du dieu nous a tous plongés dans une sorte de dimension parallèle qui ressemble à un rêve. Au dehors, nos corps donnent l'impression que nous sommes dans le coma. Dans notre rêve, nous agissons normalement, et nous retrouvons même nos capacités physiques. Cependant, notre cosmos s'épuise à mesure que nous l'utilisons. S'il disparaît complètement...

Il esquissa un geste vague de la main.

– S'il disparaît complètement, comprit Seiya tout à coup, nous ne pourrons plus nous réveiller. C'est bien ça ?

Shiryû hocha la tête.

– Alors, nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, dit Hyôga. Mais comment ? Même Athéna, malgré la puissance de son cosmos, n'a pas réussi à faire revenir Seiya...

– Je l'ai ressenti, admit l'intéressé. Je le ressens toujours.

Hyôga et Shiryû étendirent leur perception – elle était là, non loin, l'aura d'Athéna, douce et encourageante. Ils sentaient toutefois qu'ils ne pourraient lui répondre, bloqués par une entité plus forte qui, émergeant du temple, englobait ce monde onirique.

– J'ai cru reconnaître le cosmos de Shun, fit Hyôga.

Shiryû le distinguait aussi, très faible, comme étouffé. Si leur ami n'était pas là, avait songé le Dragon, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait pu esquiver l'attaque du dieu...

Il sentit soudain une bouffée d'inquiétude lui monter à la gorge.

Hostile et familier à la fois, le cosmos aux reflets de rubis et de sombre ébène imprégnait celui de Shun, s'y mêlait, l'oppressait.

– Ça vient du temple d'Hadès ! s'exclama Seiya. Allons-y !

oOo

Shun se retrouvait de nouveau perdu, dans un immense silence noir et vide. L'obscurité le noyait. Son regard se heurtait à une ombre totale, ne parvenait pas à saisir le plus pâle reflet.

À ses poignets, les chaînes cliquetèrent, cherchant à le mettre en garde. Mais il ne pouvait pas distinguer dans quelle direction elles pointaient.

Le jeune homme déploya alors son cosmos. Il reconnut l'aura étrangère à l'instant même où il l'effleurait de ses sens.

Hadès.

Cependant, il ne le voyait pas.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le dieu regardait le garçon égaré dans les ténèbres. Il le sentait toutefois, en périphérie de son âme, écœurant d'empathie et de pitié. Hadès voulait anéantir ces sentiments.

Mais ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, c'était reprendre le contrôle de son corps d'emprunt, et retrouver Perséphone.

– Vous ne pouviez pas sortir des Enfers sans vous réincarner, dit l'autre – Shun – de sa voix exaspérante. C'était inconscient, n'est-ce pas ? Pour rechercher celle que vous aimez...

– T'as compris ça tout seul ? grommela le dieu.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ait assisté à ses propres souvenirs.

– Vous êtes intervenu à plusieurs reprises, poursuivit le garçon avec douceur. Ce n'était pas pour m'aider, moi, mais pour aider Kay...

– _Ne l'appelle pas comme ça_ ! gronda Hadès. Son nom est Perséphone !

En un bond souple, il fut sur l'humain et le saisit à la gorge, le soulevant de terre. Les chaînes d'Andromède s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets, remontèrent le long de ses bras. Le sourire d'Hadès s'accentua.

– Je vais me faire le plaisir de te détruire totalement, susurra-t-il alors que le métal lui mordait âprement la chair. Je te briserai, morceau par morceau. Je m'emparerai de ton corps. Et pour finir... je te laisserai assister à la disparition de ce que tu as de plus cher au monde.

– P... pour... quoi... ?

– Quand j'aurai enfin repris l'âme de Perséphone, je serai en mesure de la faire ressusciter. Dans son corps d'origine.

Shun fit exploser son cosmos et le repoussa. Il s'écroula à genoux, cherchant son souffle.

– Je ne vous... laisserai pas... faire...

Hadès ricana.

– Oh. Crois-tu ? Pourtant, tu es tellement _faible_... ça a été si facile de rester accroché à ton corps...

D'un geste presque négligent de la main, il attira les ténèbres – _ses_ ténèbres. Elles se lovèrent contre lui, l'auréolant d'une cape de noirceur, puis reformèrent, à même sa peau, son armure divine. Lorsqu'elles eurent complètement disparu, absorbées par le cosmos d'Hadès, la vive clarté qui venait d'Elysion les remplaçait.

– Tu reconnais cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

Shun se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient sur la place circulaire, à l'ombre de l'obélisque surmontant le tombeau d'Hadès. Un brouillard paresseux recouvrait le sol. Des lacets de brume serpentèrent autour de ses chevilles.

– Finissons-en, grinça le dieu.

Brusquement, ses yeux étincelèrent d'un éclat rouge, et la vague d'énergie qu'il lança alors fut si puissante, si violente, qu'elle cueillit Shun au creux de la poitrine, le propulsant vers l'arrière. Il percuta le mur du caveau de plein fouet et glissa au sol.

Le jeune homme ramena une jambe sous son corps et se força à se relever. Il vacilla. L'onde de cosmos avait tracé une ligne vide sur les dalles, chassant le brouillard. Hadès enroula presque nonchalamment ses doigts autour de la poignée de son épée et la fit siffler hors de son fourreau. Alors qu'il levait l'arme au-dessus de sa tête, le chatoiement sanglant de l'acier se refléta brièvement sur son armure et dans son regard – où Shun crut lire une infinie tristesse, une solitude sans fin.

Le dieu abattit son épée avec un cri de fureur. Andromède eut juste le temps de croiser ses chaînes devant son visage pour parer le coup, en un grand vacarme de fer et de métal, jetant une gerbe d'étincelles autour d'eux. Mais Hadès, tout aussi rapidement, saisit le poignet du jeune homme et écarta son bras.

– Tu es trop prévisible, ricana-t-il. _Inferno Sword_!

Le métal grenat jeta une lueur meurtrière. Une onde électrique jaillit, démesurée, éclata, les enveloppant d'une lueur rouge aveuglante. Shun libéra son poignet de l'étreinte du dieu et condensa son cosmos. Ses chaînes volèrent autour de lui.

– _Rolling Defense_ !

La lame de fond percuta la défense nébuleuse. Des étincelles écarlates, mêlées de noir, explosèrent. Hadès fit tournoyer son épée en un geste ample, gracieux, et assena un coup d'estoc qui heurta sèchement la barrière d'Andromède. Shun se rejeta en arrière, évita une nouvelle attaque et relâcha ses chaînes.

– _Nebula Ch_... !

Hadès fut sur lui en à peine un battement de cil, et lui porta un coup brutal du plat de l'épée, envoyant le Chevalier rouler dans la poussière comme une poupée de chiffons.

Shun toussa, s'appuya sur les mains et les genoux, voulut se redresser encore. Le pied chaussé d'acier du dieu s'enfonça dans ses côtes et lui coupa le souffle. Le jeune homme gémit. Hadès ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se relever et le larda de coups féroces, frappant du coude, du plat de la main, de la garde de l'épée. Incapable de concentrer son cosmos pour se défendre, Shun se replia sur lui-même, instinctivement, et se protégea du mieux qu'il le put. Chaque impact lui arrachait un cri douloureux. Un sourire de joie malsaine se peignit sur les lèvres d'Hadès.

– C'est donc ainsi que tu comptes m'empêcher d'agir ? s'exclama-t-il avec un rire. Tu es vraiment pitoyable !

Le dieu lui enserra la gorge d'une main et le hissa sur ses pieds. Il sentit ses doigts presser la chair tendre du cou, vit les efforts désespérés du garçon pour se libérer de son étreinte. Un filet de sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres, sa peau se marbrait d'ecchymoses. Shun suffoquait.

– Dis-moi, Shun d'Andromède... susurra Hadès tout près de son visage. Que verras-tu dans le regard de ton frère, lorsque tu lui arracheras le cœur ? Que te dira « Kay », quand tu failliras à ta promesse et que tu t'apprêteras à l'étrangler de tes propres mains ?

Une formidable décharge de cosmos fusa alors, crépita en multiples souffles de tempête. L'étau furieux se referma autour d'Hadès, obligeant le dieu à lâcher prise et à reculer. Il ne put se défaire des spirales nébuleuses qui emprisonnaient ses membres.

– Le _Nebula Stream_... ?

– Mange _ça_ en plus, Hadès ! s'écria une voix non loin de lui.

La charge d'aura bleu glacé vint de sa droite sous la forme d'une gigantesque sphère d'énergie.

– _Pegasus Suisei Ken_!

Hadès fit un pas de côté... et l'attaque de Pégase, traversant le vide, se fracassa sur les dalles. Des fragments de pierre furent projetés tout autour, mêlés de terre et de poussière. Lorsque le halo de débris se dissipa, Hadès avait disparu – l'écho de son rire se répercutait sur la place circulaire.

Hyôga courut relever Shun. Les larmes traçaient des sillons plus pâles sur les joues du jeune homme.

– Shun ! Tu n'as rien ? s'exclama Shiryû.

– Ksaaaaa, c'est pas vrai ! ragea Pégase. Où il est passé, cet enfoiré d'Hadès ?

Pour toute réponse, le Chevalier d'Andromède lâcha un rire chevrotant et serra Seiya dans ses bras.


	20. Les Oneiroi

Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été fort occupée ces dernières semaines... Je ne peux pas me rattraper en publiant deux chapitres comme je l'avais initialement prévu : le suivant est en relecture ! Mais il arrive :)

Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fanfiction !

Merci à FuryFury pour sa review, et à vous tous de me lire (et de supporter mes élucubrations, et de vous montrer si patients).  
LW. exe, où es-tu... ?

Dans ce chapitre, vous rencontrerez les Oneiroi, les divinités des cauchemars. C'est moi qui leur ai attribué des attaques. Celle de Hyôga appelée " _Kholodnyi Smerch_ " existe déjà (surtout dans le manga). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, cela veut dire "tourbillon de glace".

Bonne lecture ! À très vite (promis) !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Les Oneiroi**

– Bon, et si on trouvait un moyen pour sortir d'ici ?

Seiya accompagna sa question d'un geste large de la main. À l'ombre du caveau d'Hadès, poussée par une brise rafraîchissante, la brume recouvrait de nouveau, peu à peu, les dalles du temple.

– Nous sommes censés nous trouver à la frontière d'Elysion... réfléchit Shiryû tout haut. Donc des Enfers... Peut-être que si nous la traversons, nous sortirons du rêve... ?

– Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, approuva Hyôga.

Seiya et Shun acquiescèrent à leur tour. Les quatre Chevaliers enjambèrent la balustrade de pierre qui cernait le temple et se laissèrent glisser jusqu'au tapis de fleurs en contrebas. Non loin, un reflet mouvant capta leur attention. Ils s'avancèrent dans cette direction et ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir les rives d'un fleuve immense, qui s'écoulait lentement, sans émettre le moindre murmure. Au-delà, un gouffre immense s'ouvrait sur le vide. C'était comme si le territoire d'Elysion s'achevait brusquement sur un ciel sans étoiles.

– Ce doit être le fleuve Léthé, expliqua le Dragon. Tâchons de le franchir...

– Vous n'irez pas plus loin, l'interrompit une voix froide.

Entre les Chevaliers et la berge du fleuve apparurent deux êtres à l'imposante stature, revêtus d'une armure aux reflets d'ébène. Dans leur dos, ils replièrent leurs grandes ailes aux plumes couleur de cendre. Un masque de cuir noir ne laissait apparaître que leurs yeux et le bas du visage. Seuls des signes tracés à l'encre écarlate, sur le nez, les différenciait.

Les chaînes d'Andromède se redressèrent, tels des cobras, pointant et sifflant vers les deux créatures.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Shun, méfiant.

L'un des nouveaux venus s'avança d'un pas. Sur son masque, les caractères du mot « Hallucination » donnaient l'impression d'avoir été écrits avec du sang.

– Nous sommes les Oneiroi, les serviteurs de Morphée, répondit-il – Shiryû reconnut la voix froide qui les avait interpellés un instant plus tôt. Je suis Phantasos, de l'Astre de l'Incube.

– Je suis Ikelos, de l'Astre de Lamia, poursuivit le second dont le masque indiquait « Effroi ».

– Vous êtes polis... ironisa Seiya. Mais vous vous trouvez sur notre chemin. Écartez-vous sur-le-champ !

Celui qui s'était présenté sous le nom d'Ikelos éclata de rire.

– Écoute-le, mon frère ! s'exclama-t-il. Croit-il être de taille à nous affronter, nous, les Oneiroi ?

– Vous n'avez pas compris, reprit Phantasos. Vous n'irez pas plus loin. L'écart de force entre de simples Chevaliers de bronze et les dieux est trop important.

– Ah oui ? tiqua Seiya. C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Il rassembla son cosmos et bondit en avant.

– _Pegasus Ryūsei Ken_!

Les orbes d'énergie fendirent l'air à une vitesse fulgurante. L'air insouciant, Phantasos tendit le bras, la paume de sa main face à Seiya : aussitôt, l'attaque de Pégase se résorba, comme absorbée par le dieu, dans un horrible bruit de succion. Les plumes des ailes frémirent à peine sous la brise rescapée du _Ryūsei Ken_. Le poing de Seiya frôla l'Incube alors que ce dernier faisait un léger écart sur sa droite, anticipant son geste ; les doigts de l'Oneiroi saisirent presque nonchalamment le poignet de Seiya et lui imprimèrent une telle force que le Chevalier fut propulsé vers l'arrière.

– _Seiya_ ! s'écria Shiryû – il fonça à temps pour rattraper son ami et lui éviter le choc.

– Est-ce tout ? grinça l'Incube.

– Le temps presse, intervint Ikelos. Nous devrions nous contenter de suivre les ordres de Morphée et d'en finir au plus vite.

– Très bien, dit Phantasos.

Il esquissa un mouvement en direction de Hyôga.

– Commençons par celui-là.

Cerné soudainement par une aura écrasante et noire, l'Oneiroi fit exploser son cosmos.

– _Illusory_ _Darkness_ !

Des lames de brume fusèrent tout autour de lui, engloutissant tout sur leur passage, et se jetèrent sur le Chevalier du Cygne avec une telle hâte que celui-ci ne put réagir. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans une masse obscure et glacée, un froid polaire engourdit ses jambes, remonta le long de ses cuisses. Transi, il fut incapable de lutter. Des milliards de pointes acérées lui picotaient le ventre, le torse, les bras, les doigts. Le Chevalier les sentit s'incruster jusque dans ses nerfs et le paralyser.

Puis la mer glacée de Sibérie se referma sur lui.

« _Mère_ ! »

Il reconnut la coque du navire qui sombrait, l'entraînant avec lui dans son lent plongeon vers l'abîme. Hyôga savait que, s'il ne faisait rien, s'il ne remontait pas rapidement à la surface, ses poumons brûlants l'obligeraient à inspirer l'eau gelée et à mourir.

« Non ! »

Mais ses sens, complètement engourdis, le menaient inexorablement vers une torpeur glacée.

Il sentit des maillons de métal s'enrouler autour de son poignet et le tirer hors de l'attraction du maelstrom.

Hyôga s'écrasa au sol, inspirant une brusque goulée d'air mêlée de poussière.

Shun le saisit par le bras et le releva.

– Hyôga ! s'exclama son frère d'armes. Tu vas bien ?

L'interpellé hocha la tête, haletant. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Elysion avait disparu.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle aux proportions gigantesques, et dont le sol était recouvert d'une chape de brouillard paresseux et menaçant. Des lacets de brume s'enroulèrent autour de leurs chevilles.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hyôga d'une voix rauque. Où sont les autres ?

– Je n'en sais rien, admit Shun. Seiya et Shiryû ont disparu quand j'ai lancé ma chaîne pour te sortir de là.

Enveloppé d'une aura d'un rose pâle, le métal se dressait au bout des doigts d'Andromède.

– « Il » n'est pas loin, susurra Shun.

Hyôga n'eut pas besoin de plus de précisions pour comprendre de qui il parlait. Il rassembla son cosmos, prêt à agir.

– En effet, je ne suis pas loin, reprit Phantasos.

L'Oneiroi apparut à travers la brume et s'avança vers eux d'un pas tranquille.

– Bien joué, Andromède. Tu as empêché ton ami de sombrer dans son cauchemar...

– Où sont Shiryû et Seiya ? l'interrompit Hyôga.

– Oh, mon frère s'en occupe, répondit Phantasos avec légèreté. Je m'inquièterais plutôt pour vous, à votre place.

– Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire ! gronda le Chevalier du Cygne.

Il concentra sa cosmo-énergie dans son poing et le projeta en avant.

– _Kholodnyi Smerch_ !

Le courant d'air glacé fondit sur l'Oneiroi qui l'accueillit d'un sourire narquois... et le stoppa de la même façon que le _Ryūsei Ken_ de Seiya. Les doigts tendus vers l'avant, Phantasos absorba l'énergie projetée par le Chevalier aussi aisément que s'il l'aspirait avec une paille. Son cosmos se tenta un bref instant de reflets d'ivoire, puis l'aura du Cygne disparut complètement.

– Vous ne faites que me nourrir de vos propres peurs, ricana le dieu. Rappelez-vous, vous êtes dans un cauchemar engendré par vos doutes, vos faiblesses. Toutefois...

L'Oneiroi, en un instant, fut sur Hyôga et le saisissait à la gorge, le soulevant du sol.

– _Hyôga_ ! s'écria Shun.

Ses chaînes jaillirent à une vitesse impossible et foncèrent sur le dieu, qui les écarta d'un geste négligent, comme s'il n'avait pas été plus tourmenté que par un moustique.

– Toutefois, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de Hyôga, ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu... Andromède ne t'aura offert qu'un bref répit...

Il rejeta le Chevalier du Cygne de côté et se tourna vers Shun.

– Vois-tu, Andromède, Morphée nous a donné une mission très précise. Je sais parfaitement comment la mener à bien.

Le dieu déploya ses ailes noires et les replia, découvrant une forme familière qui se fondait en partie dans le brouillard persistant.

– Non... souffla Shun. C'est impossible...

– Je connais tes plus sombres cauchemars, Chevalier Andromède. Je peux les matérialiser et les rendre réels.

– Shun ! s'écria Hyôga, le souffle court en essayant de se redresser. Ne l'écoute pas, ça ne peut pas être réel !

Mais les mots de son frère d'armes n'atteignaient plus Shun, toute son attention focalisée par l'apparition derrière l'Oneiroi. Ce dernier sourit sous son masque. Ses yeux gris dévisageaient Andromède avec une sorte de délectation malsaine qui fit courir un frisson le long de l'échine du jeune homme.

D'un geste, Phantasos saisit l'apparition par le cou et la poussa en avant. Elle tomba sur les genoux avec un cri de stupeur et leva sur lui ses yeux couleur chocolat apeurés, remplis de larmes.

– Shun... ? appela-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

– Kay...

– Je t'en prie, aide-moi... Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller...

À sa grande horreur, Shun se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste, paralysé par la logique du cauchemar. Comme au ralenti, il vit Phantasos repousser Kay du pied et étaler la jeune fille face contre terre ; il vit l'Oneiroi sortir une dague effilée d'un fourreau à sa ceinture ; il vit son amie étouffer un sanglot, il vit ses lèvres remuer, l'appelant à l'aide ; puis le dieu enfonça sa lame entre les omoplates de Kay, faisant jaillir un flot de sang.

Alors tout devint blanc.

Un cosmos de ténèbres l'envahit d'un seul coup. Il hurla, repoussa sans effort l'étreinte invisible qui le maintenait figé. Il se rua en un clin d'œil sur Phantasos, le fit tomber brutalement sur le dos et, animé d'une rage effroyable, tenant le corps du dieu coincé entre ses cuisses, il lui assena un violent coup de poing. Une euphorie étrangère, effrayante, le submergea alors que les pièces articulées du métal entraient rudement en contact avec le cuir du masque.

Il ne sentit même pas la douleur fulgurante remonter de ses doigts jusque dans son épaule.

– Shun ! Arrête !

Hyôga stoppa le poignet du Chevalier alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau.

Le poing ensanglanté, la respiration hachée, son ami le dévisagea d'une manière étrange... presque meurtrière. Shun ne sembla pas le reconnaître – son regard passa _à travers lui_.

– Ça ne te ressemble pas !

– Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui me ressemble, alors ?

L'avait-il imaginé, ou les yeux de Shun venaient-ils, pendant une très brève seconde, de changer de couleur ?

Mais soudain, le regard limpide fut de nouveau là, et le Chevalier d'Andromède laissa retomber son bras.

– Je... Hyôga, pardon... Je...

Perdu, troublé, il tourna la tête – le corps de Kay avait disparu.

– Ce n'était pas réel... affirma Hyôga pour le rassurer. Elle n'était pas vraiment là.

Shun hocha la tête en silence.

Phantasos se releva, les lèvres étirées en un sourire satisfait.

– Tu auras beau dire, Chevalier du Cygne, il est trop tard. Ma mission est remplie. Hadès a repris le dessus sur son réceptacle.

oOo

Saori sentait les cosmos des Chevaliers de bronze. Fragiles, mais toujours présents... celui de Shun, en revanche, l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il se manifestait par vagues confuses, étouffées, et parfois une autre aura, plus sombre, l'engloutissait brièvement avant de refluer. La jeune Kido le sentait lutter, perdre peu à peu son ardeur. Et à l'instant, cette explosion de haine pure...

Secouant la tête, Saori se concentra et diffusa de plus belle son énergie, la dirigeant vers les trois garçons à terre. Une goutte de sueur perla à sa tempe et roula le long de sa mâchoire.

Saori entrouvrit les paupières à la mention de son nom.

– Kay-chan ! Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?

Son amie, hors d'haleine, parvint jusqu'à elle et lui adressa un sourire contrit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre ; Ikki déboula derrière elles et aperçut son frère, dont les yeux à l'éclat terni fixaient le plafond.

– _Shun_ ! s'écria le Phénix.

Il s'agenouilla et saisit le corps inerte avec une incroyable douceur. Saori blêmit.

– Ikki... fit Kay d'une voix inquiète. Pourquoi les cheveux de Shun sont-ils en train de noircir ?


	21. Le neuvième sens

Bonjour à vous, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs :)

On approche de la fin de cette fanfiction... Encore quelques chapitres et vous saurez enfin quel sort je réserve à Shun, Kay, Seiya et tous les autres...

Merci, Phénicia, LW. exe et FuryFury, pour vos reviews qui continuent à m'encourager. Et merci à vous tous, qui continuez à me lire !

Bonne lecture !

Note : **itai** en japonais veut dire "aïe" (enfin je crois. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si je me plante !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Le neuvième sens**

Ikelos émit un rire sarcastique en percevant l'énergie affluer dans le poing de Pégase.

– _Pegasus Suisei Ken_ !

Fonçant vers le dieu, la comète traça une ligne de boue dans l'herbe tendre d'Elysion. Le souffle puissant soulevait de minces tiges vertes jusqu'aux pieds de Shiryû.

Mais le dieu, d'une simple pichenette, renvoya le _Suisei Ken_ sur Seiya comme s'il s'était agi d'un jouet inoffensif.

– _Seiya_ ! s'exclama Shiryû en guise d'alerte avant de bondir vers son frère d'armes.

Incapable de réagir, figé autant par la surprise que par la vitesse d'exécution d'Ikelos, le Chevalier de Pégase se serait pris de plein fouet sa propre attaque si son ami ne s'était pas interposé, bloquant la comète de son bouclier. L'énergie dégagée par le cosmos fut telle que Shiryû se sentit reculer, auréolé d'éclairs bleus. Puis le _Suisei Ken_ explosa, projetant les deux Chevaliers en arrière.

– _Itai itai itai_... grommella Seiya.

Le souffle court, Shiryû se redressa sur un genou et para le revers violent qui lui arrivait par la gauche. Le bras du dieu s'écrasa sur le bouclier du Dragon, sans que cela ne semble freiner son assaillant outre-mesure. Ikelos paraissait même infatigable – les deux Chevaliers ne parvenaient que difficilement à se défendre. Shiryû esquiva avec peine un nouvel assaut tandis que Seiya effectuait une glissade sur le sol boueux pour se rétablir sur ses pieds.

– Est-ce donc tout ce que vous êtes capables de faire ? railla l'Oneiroi en époussetant négligemment la poussière déposée sur son armure. Phantasos s'est décidément gardé la meilleure part... Je me serais plus amusé en m'occupant moi-même du réceptacle d'Hadès.

– Hadès a été vaincu ! l'interrompit Seiya. Celui que nous avons vu tout à l'heure n'était qu'un rêve !

– Ah, vraiment ? ricana Ikelos.

Il leva le nez et huma l'air, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

– Pourtant... poursuivit-il, je ne perçois plus le cosmos de votre ami. Shun, c'est bien ça ? Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose...

Shiryû étendit sa perception et dut se rendre à l'évidence ; Ikelos avait raison. L'aura paisible du Chevalier Andromède avait complètement disparu. À la place, hostile, parcouru de reflets d'ébène rougeâtre, se déployait le cosmos familier d'Hadès.

– Shun... souffla Shiryû au désespoir.

– Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Seiya. Et même si ce que tu dis est vrai, Shun ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement. On le connait ! C'est un Chevalier d'Athéna !

– Si vous êtes aussi pitoyables que lui, grinça l'Oneiroi, je doute que vous parveniez à faire quoi que ce soit contre moi...

Il déploya ses ailes de cendres, rassembla son cosmos dans ses mains en coupe. Seiya et Shiryû sentirent des filaments de cauchemars s'enrouler autour des bras et des poignets de l'Oneiroi, envelopper ses doigts d'une brume grise et froide.

– Je vois vos pires craintes, dit Ikelos d'une voix douce. Ce sont elles qui vous tueront.

D'un geste souple, il propulsa la sphère grise sur eux.

– _Crimson Spell_ !

D'instinct, Seiya replia ses bras devant son visage. La bulle aux nuances anthracite se déploya autour de lui. La lueur éclatante qui en émanait lui brûlait les yeux et l'obligea à les fermer. La sueur perlait à son front, ses cheveux bruns se soulevaient sous l'intense appel d'air. Seiya se sentit d'un coup soulevé, enveloppé par une chaleur silencieuse.

Puis, soudainement, tout disparut.

« Hein ? »

Il pensa à tort que sa voix avait franchi ses lèvres. Au lieu de cela, sa bouche resta hermétiquement close. Il voyait trouble. Des carrés blancs, entrecoupés de lignes plus sombres, dansaient devant ses yeux. Un néon blafard perçait le plafond. Seiya voulut tourner la tête, mais n'y parvint pas. Tous ses efforts étaient vains. Il sentit ses épaules, ses bras, son buste, ses jambes peser sur quelque chose de doux et de chaud ; sa tête s'enfonçait légèrement dans l'épaisseur d'un oreiller.

Un visage passa dans son champ de vision. Seiya devina qu'on remontait une couverture sur son corps. Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur la personne au-dessus de lui. Une tête aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux verts. Son cœur loupa un battement en la sentant si proche.

« Miho ! » voulut-il crier.

Il était réveillé. Il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Son amie d'enfance était là, mais _il ne pouvait pas lui parler_. Il n'avait pas le moindre contrôle sur son corps ; c'était comme si ses nerfs, ses muscles, tous ses os étaient déconnectés. Il ressemblait à une coquille vide douée de conscience.

– Tenez, fit une voix non loin de lui. Je vous ai apporté de quoi déjeuner...

– Merci, répondit la voix de Saori.

« Saori-san ! »

Tout espoir n'était pas perdu : la jeune fille sentirait son cosmos, elle s'apercevrait qu'il était réveillé.

Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas déjà rendu compte ? Pourquoi ne percevait-il plus son aura, douce et encourageante ?

– Merci, Seika-san, dit Miho.

« Seika... ? Neesan ! »

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Les filles crièrent de surprise et d'effroi. Seiya ne put que regarder, impuissant, le néon osciller, se balancer, frémir puis s'éteindre. Des lézardes fissurèrent le plafond.

Tout son être vibrait sous l'effet de la secousse. L'onde de choc remontait jusque dans ses os.

Il vit Miho se pencher sur lui et comprit qu'elle le protégeait de son corps.

Une nouvelle saccade lui fit pencher la tête de côté. Il aperçut le haut des cheveux bruns de Seika et devina qu'elle tentait d'empêcher le lit de bouger. Et derrière elle...

Seiya, la bouche sèche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, ordonna à son corps de bouger. Son esprit s'arqua, se cambra, hurla. Mais rien n'y fit.

« Non ! _Non_ ! »

Derrière Miho, le sol convulsé se fractura et s'ouvrit. Une ombre prit forme, ondula contre les plinthes, longea les murs, se matérialisa autour de Saori.

« _Saori-san_ ! »

Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas cette chose ?

Des lacets de ténèbres sifflèrent vers la jeune fille, s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge dans un claquement soyeux. Et serrèrent.

oOo

Le bruit assourdissant de l'eau semblait vouloir tout recouvrir. Shiryû ouvrit les yeux sur un amalgame de couleurs informes. Il ne distinguait plus rien. Au milieu d'une bouillie de vert et de gris se tenait une tache rose.

– Shiryû ! l'appela la silhouette. C'est bien toi ?

– Shunrei ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien : que faisait-il ici, alors que, à peine un instant auparavant, il _voyait_ l'attaque de l'Oneiroi foncer sur lui et l'envelopper de son cocon grisâtre ?

Les beaux yeux bleus de Shunrei s'approchèrent de son visage. Il y plongea avec délice, heureux d'en saisir à nouveau tous les détails – le fin tracé des cils, la courbe délicate de la paupière...

– Shunrei... tu es revenue aux Cinq Pics ?

Les mains de la jeune fille se posèrent sur ses joues.

– Mes prières ont été entendues, tu es sauf !

– Tes prières... ?

Il était donc sorti d'Elysion et du monde de cauchemar dans lequel Morphée les avait plongés, ses frères d'armes et lui ?

– Oui... j'ai senti que tu étais en grand danger...

– Touchant, très touchant... ricana Ikelos.

Aussitôt, Shiryû, d'un mouvement du bras, plaça Shunrei derrière lui et fit face à l'Oneiroi. Il ferma les yeux et déploya son cosmos, conscient que sa vue ne lui était, de nouveau, plus d'aucune utilité – conscient également de la proximité effrayante de la cascade de Rozan et du vide qui s'ouvrait, à quelques mètres à peine...

– Ainsi, les prières de cette demoiselle t'ont conduit jusqu'à elle, poursuivit Ikelos en repliant ses grandes ailes dans son dos.

Quelques plumes de cendres se détachèrent et glissèrent au sol dans un doux chuchotement. Ce minuscule détail, que Shiryû entendit à travers son cosmos, le troubla.

– Tu ne te trouves plus dans le rêve de Pégase, dit Ikelos comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. C'est le sien.

Il désigna Shunrei du menton. Shiryû la sentait trembler de peur.

– Comment est-ce possible ? fit le Dragon.

L'Oneiroi haussa les épaules, sarcastique.

– La logique du rêve... répondit-il. Elle prie pour toi jusque dans son sommeil. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle est en train de rêver... et que nous nous trouvons dans son _cauchemar_.

Le dieu tendit la main. Shunrei glissa vers l'arrière et poussa un cri strident... Shiryû eut à peine le temps de se retourner et d'attraper son amie par le poignet avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le vide. L'eau dégringolait autour d'eux dans un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant, inquiétant.

– Shiryû ! appela la jeune fille.

– Réveille-toi, Shunrei !

– Elle ne le peut pas, Chevalier du Dragon, fit la voix d'Ikelos. Et si elle meurt ici...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et partit d'un petit rire goguenard.

Shiryû constata avec horreur que la main de Shunrei, humide d'eau, glissait dans la sienne, inexorablement. Agrippé au rebord du promontoire détruit pour ne pas être précipité dans le vide, il ne pouvait pas tendre son bras pour raffermir sa prise autour du poignet de la jeune fille.

La roche friable roula sous son torse. Il dérapa de quelques centimètres, entraîné en avant. Shunrei cria de nouveau. Le Dragon ancra ses pieds dans le sol, stoppant leur chute.

– Shunrei ! Attrape ma main !

Elle tendit les doigts vers lui, mais ne parvint qu'à entraîner son corps dans un lent mouvement de balancier. Sa terreur se transforma en panique. Shiryû ne la retenait plus que par le haut du poignet. Il entendit le rire de l'Oneiroi.

Sa rage intensifia son cosmos, le nourrit d'une indicible fureur. L'aura émeraude du Dragon l'enveloppa tout entier. Avec un cri féroce, Shiryû imprima à son bras un mouvement vers le haut, soulevant Shunrei comme un fétu de paille. Il la réceptionna au moment où un gigantesque bloc de pierre se détachait du promontoire, juste sous ses genoux, et s'abîmait en silence au milieu des gerbes d'écume de la cascade.

Le cosmos dégagé par Shiryû était si brûlant, si intense, que l'Oneiroi recula d'un pas circonspect. Autour du Dragon, un cercle de terre sèche s'élevait en fins volutes de poussière, captant l'éclat de l'aura du Chevalier en particules de jade.

– Shunrei, place-toi derrière moi ! intima Shiryû.

Ikelos n'en revenait pas : le cosmos en ébullition de son adversaire ne cessait de croître. Les arabesques d'émeraude se muèrent en serpents et se rassemblèrent autour de Shiryû. Le Chevalier tendit les bras, paumes en avant.

– Je vais te montrer l'arcane ultime du dragon. Je n'aurai aucune pitié pour toi !

– Même ta technique la plus puissante n'aura pas d'effet sur moi, dit Ikelos. Tu ne pourras pas me vaincre.

– Tu as osé t'en prendre à Shunrei ! Crois-moi, ma colère sera suffisante pour te tuer !

Shiryû ouvrit les yeux – sa pupille et son iris étaient faits d'émeraude pure. Les yeux du Dragon. L'appel d'air provoqué par un souffle violent de cosmos souleva ses cheveux, nimbant sa tête de ruisselets d'encre noire.

– Tu seras le seul à mourir, prévint Ikelos en se mettant en garde.

– _Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha_!

Le Chevalier projeta son énergie en une onde titanesque, qui bondit vers l'avant, se matérialisant en une centaine de dragons. Partant des museaux allongés, dans de féroces gueules barbues, de longues rangées de dents couraient jusqu'aux oreilles. Les peaux épaisses, revêtues d'écailles brillantes, couvraient leur corps de serpent. Les pattes, étonnamment petites, étaient pourvues de longues serres effilées. Les yeux rougeâtres étincelaient de rage.

Comme au ralenti, Ikelos, fasciné, eut le temps de remarquer tous ces détails, puis, malgré la protection de son armure, il sentit son corps lacéré, déchiqueté par les dents et les griffes aussi coupantes que des rasoirs.

Le dieu poussa un hurlement.

oOo

Une bribe d'espoir saisit Saori au cœur lorsqu'elle sentit la formidable vague de puissance émise par le cosmos de Shiryû – si formidable qu'elle transcendait même le huitième sens.

– Eh bien, quelles retrouvailles, fit une voix froide près d'elle.

– Morphée !

Le dieu aux yeux dorés se tenait dans l'encoignure du couloir, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Sur son épaule gauche, le corps de Seiya se balançait doucement, inerte. De la main droite, Morphée agrippait Kiki par le col. L'apprenti, encombré par l'urne de Pégase dans son dos, se démenait comme un beau diable pour se libérer de l'étau incroyable du dieu et l'invectivait de toute la force de ses poumons. Morphée le lâcha avec un petit rire et Kiki se retrouva sur les fesses, à côté des autres Chevaliers de bronze inanimés. L'urne se décrocha de ses épaules et rendit un son creux en tombant sur les dalles.

– Kiki ! s'exclama Saori. Tu n'as rien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je vais bien. Je suis allé voir Seiya à l'hôpital pour lui déposer son armure et ce grand type était déjà là...

Il se releva en se frottant le derrière et tira la langue à Morphée.

– À l'hôpital ? Miho-san et Seika-san vont bien ?

– Je ne les ai pas touchées, intervint Morphée d'un air méprisant. Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

Kiki approuva fièrement et adressa un clin d'œil à Saori. Puis, avisant Kay, il esquissa un pas dans sa direction.

– Salut ! Moi c'est Kiki d'Appendix. Toi, c'est Kay, c'est ça ?

Tel un automate, la jeune fille hocha la tête et lui serra la main.

En un mouvement souple, Ikki, reposant Shun au sol, se redressa et fonça sur le dieu du sommeil, le poing ramené en arrière en un brasier fulgurant. Morphée stoppa l'attaque du Phénix, bloquant sa main dans la sienne, et lui tordit violemment le poignet. Ikki lâcha un juron. Le dieu le repoussa et lança le corps de Seiya sur lui. Ikki le réceptionna avant que la tête de Pégase ne heurte le sol.

– Qu'as-tu fait à mon frère, enfoiré ? gronda Ikki.

Son aura brûlait comme un brasier de rage autour de lui. Le regard perçant du dieu parcourut la petite assemblée, s'arrêta un instant sur Shun, dont les cheveux continuaient de noircir, et dévisagea Kay, agenouillée auprès de lui, la mine inquiète. Un sourire éclaira de nouveau le visage de Morphée.

– Rien d'autre que le mettre sur la voie de son destin, rétorqua le dieu en haussant les épaules. Hadès est sur le point de s'éveiller, je lui offre ses pires ennemis sur un plateau d'argent, et comme sa dulcinée se trouve près de lui, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de la chercher par monts et par vaux pour les réunir. En offrant sa vengeance à Hadès, j'obtiens la mienne...

Kay étouffa un cri de stupeur entre ses mains.

– Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! tonna Ikki.

D'un geste rageur, il rassembla son énergie et se propulsa en avant.

– _Hōō Genma Ken_ !

Les ailes du Phénix s'embrasèrent dans son dos. Le Chevalier se retrouva derrière Morphée... qui éclata de rire.

– Allons ! Tu espérais que ton illusion atteindrait le dieu des rêves ?

Son regard se fit soudainement glacial. Une aura de pure menace émanait du dieu.

– Vois ce qu'il coûte à un mortel qui ose lever la main sur un dieu ! _Nightmarish Blast_ !

– Ikki ! Attention ! s'écria – trop tard – Saori.

Des poignards de fumée fondirent sur Ikki, percutèrent son armure et la réduisirent en morceaux. Le Chevalier fut projeté en arrière, la peau lacérée de profondes entailles, heurta le mur et s'effondra au sol. De minces filets de sang ruisselèrent sous son corps inanimé.

– Ikki !

Prenant Kay de vitesse, Kiki fonça sur le Chevalier à terre ; Morphée le stoppa dans son élan et le saisit sans douceur par le bras avant de le jeter contre un coin de mur, où l'apprenti s'assomma. Il glissa sur les dalles, inconscient.

Le dieu aux yeux dorés se retourna face à Kay, qui s'était levée, prête à aider les deux jeunes gens. Figée soudain par une terreur sans nom, elle déglutit.

– Ravi de te retrouver, _Perséphone_ , dit Morphée en adressant une courbette ironique à la jeune fille. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici... Cela va grandement me faciliter les choses...

Il rit en voyant le regard interloqué de Saori.

– Eh bien, tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte, Athéna ? Serais-tu donc cruche au point de ne pas t'apercevoir que ton amie a pu entrer dans l'Olympe sans subir la colère des dieux ? Enfin... je suppose que tu l'aurais remarqué, si cette demoiselle avait voulu développer son cosmos...

Le dieu fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard tomba sur Shiryû. Le cosmos du Dragon prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur et sinuait en serpents de jade sur les dalles, jusqu'aux chevilles du dieu. Morphée siffla de colère et repoussa les brumes vertes du bout du pied.

– Un cosmos qui dépasse le huitième sens ? C'est impossible ! Un vulgaire Chevalier de bronze ne peut pas atteindre le neuvième sens !

– Et pourtant, intervint Saori, tu sais de quoi ces Chevaliers sont capables ! Le neuvième sens ne leur est pas inaccessible, parce qu'ils sont capables d'éprouver un amour qui dépasse l'entendement !

– Tss... Ridicule. Et quand bien même...

Son regard froid se posa de nouveau sur Kay. Un rictus méprisant, cruel, se dessina sur les traits du dieu.

– Quoi que tes Chevaliers fassent à présent, Athéna, ils ne pourront rien contre le déchaînement que je leur réserve. Regarde Hadès... et assiste à son éveil !


	22. Sous le zéro absolu

Bonjour !

Pas mal de batailles aujourd'hui dans ce nouveau chapitre... (et des retrouvailles !) Et pour ceux qui connaissent, un petit hommage à Barjavel !  
Un peu de vocabulaire japonais : **ksa** = m*** (kuso) ; **teme** = enfoiré ; **ni-san** = grand-frère.

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, à placer cette histoire (ou moi-même !) dans vos favoris ou vos alertes... Un grand merci à vous !  
(Nota : je ne réponds jamais aux commentaires en début de chapitre... je dois vous paraître bien ingrate. Peut-être l'ignorez-vous mais en fait, lorsque c'est possible, je réponds par message privé. Je préfère...)  
Merci aussi, évidemment, à LW. exe et FuryFury :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 **Sous le zéro absolu**

L'Oneiroi ajusta son masque. À travers les deux fentes étroites, ses yeux étincelaient d'une froide animosité. Sa voix leur parvint de derrière sa paume.

– Ce n'était qu'un test destiné à achever l'éveil d'Hadès en montrant l'une des pires craintes du Chevalier Andromède. Une tâche assez simple... que j'ai menée à bien.

Phantasos laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

Hyôga se tourna vers Shun : l'iris bleu braqué sur lui le figea d'horreur. Ses cheveux verts prenaient la teinte de l'obsidienne.

– Non... ce n'est pas possible.

Le Chevalier du Cygne saisit son frère d'armes par les épaules et le secoua sans ménagement.

– Ressaisis-toi, Shun !

– Huh...

Shun recula d'un pas, porta une main à son visage.

– Hyôga... appela-t-il d'une voix désespérée. Hadès... Il...

– Tu dois lutter, Shun ! Tu es plus fort que lui !

– C'est inutile, Cygne, intervint Phantasos. Tu ferais mieux d'accepter l'inéluctable...

Les doigts du Chevalier, brusquement, se refermèrent sur le vide.

– Shun !

Il ne le vit nulle part. L'Oneiroi partit d'un féroce éclat de rire... qui se brisa soudain lorsqu'un bruit ignoble de craquement retentit à sa gauche. Hyôga tourna la tête. En une fraction de seconde, une large fissure apparut – c'était comme si le décor vaporeux et gris, derrière Phantasos, n'avait été qu'un vaste trompe-l'œil sur le point de se fendre en deux. Des lézardes crevassèrent la chape de brouillard qui avait pris l'apparence fragile et figée du verre, coururent, plongèrent vers le sol où elles se frayèrent un chemin parmi les lacets de brume.

– Qu'est-ce que... s'étrangla Phantasos.

La grande salle s'effrita, se désagrégea ; des particules couleur de plomb dessinèrent un disque près de l'épaule du dieu, qui fit un pas de côté. Un nouveau choc accentua les contours du cercle – on aurait dit que quelqu'un ou quelque chose cherchait à défoncer le décor, à y entrer. L'impact était si puissant que le sol se mit à trembler. Une vague de cosmos familière s'infiltra. Hyôga sourit en le reconnaissant. Phantasos, lui, grogna de dépit.

Un dernier coup, violent, perça le mur et le fit complètement s'écrouler. Seiya apparut, essoufflé, le poing en avant.

– Seiya !

Une vague silhouette sombre fondit sur le Chevalier Pégase, qui l'esquiva sans effort. Ikelos alla s'écraser aux pieds de son frère. L'armure du Lamia était en miettes, tout son corps couvert de profondes entailles. Le sang coulait sur son visage, sous le masque fendillé. Une aile, brisée, pendait lamentablement dans son dos. Des plumes d'une noirceur de cendre voletèrent un instant.

La brèche que Seiya avait ouverte créait une sorte d'arche aux bords irréguliers, donnant sur les vastes plaines d'Elysion.

– Phantasos... gémit Ikelos alors que son frère l'aidait à se relever. Pardonne-moi... Mon _Crimson Spell_ n'a pas été assez efficace...

– Tu es capable de projeter tes victimes dans des cauchemars, quels qu'ils soient, cracha l'Incube. Comment deux Chevaliers de bronze auraient-ils pu... ?

– Le Dragon s'est réveillé en dépassant le 8e sens...

Le Lamia ne put continuer : il cracha un flot de sang poisseux entre ses doigts et retomba sur les genoux.

– Ikelos ! s'exclama son frère.

Phantasos lança un regard chargé de haine à Seiya.

– Toi... gronda l'Oneiroi. Après trois mois coincé dans ton propre cauchemar, tu n'aurais pas dû t'en sortir... alors comment as-tu résisté à l'influence de mon frère ?

– C'est pourtant simple ! rétorqua Seiya avec impétuosité. C'était pas Athéna, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Pas besoin d'être un dieu pour s'en rendre compte !

– Seiya, l'interrompit Hyôga, les Oneiroi ont réussi à réveiller Hadès... Athéna court un grave danger !

Pégase serra les doigts en un poing impérieux et sourit à son frère d'armes – un sourire combatif, fidèle à lui-même.

– Alors qu'attendons-nous pour aider Shun et Shiryû à lui botter le train ? Si j'ai bien compris, il nous suffit de dépasser le 8e sens...

« L'Arayashiki nous avait permis de conserver notre libre arbitre dans les Enfers... » réfléchit Hyôga. « Si ça se trouve, chaque humain, en rêvant, atteint sans le savoir ce sens... il ne nous apporte pas vraiment un gain de puissance. Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller au-delà... ? »

– Mais avant, poursuivit Seiya, assurons nos arrières et occupons-nous de ces deux-là !

– Vous ne sortirez pas vivants de ce rêve ! gronda Phantasos.

Ikelos se redressa et essuya le sang sur ses lèvres du dos de la main. Malgré les blessures infligées par Shiryû, une aura intense émanait de lui, suintant de ses membres comme du poison.

– Pégase est encore faible, dit-il. Je m'en charge.

– Très bien, répondit l'Incube avec un sourire mauvais. Le Cygne est à moi.

Tandis qu'il fonçait sur sa proie, le Lamia rassembla son cosmos et se lança à l'attaque. Il fut si rapide que Seiya ne l'évita que de justesse, en glissant de côté. Les doigts de l'Oneiroi passèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage.

– _Ksa_ !

Le Chevalier para le nouveau coup qui venait par sa droite. Il se retourna et esquiva ainsi un coup de taille. Les assauts d'Ikelos étaient fulgurants. L'Oneiroi savait que son _Crimson Spell_ serait désormais sans effet sur le Chevalier ; aussi concentra-t-il toute sa fureur au corps-à-corps. D'un revers, il enfonça son poing dans la clavicule de Pégase, qui poussa un cri en sentant l'os céder sous la pression. Une de ses côtes se déchira sous un nouvel impact ; un autre lui perfora l'abdomen. Il s'écroula au sol. Aussitôt, Ikelos larda son dos et l'arrière de ses jambes.

S'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, il mourrait dans ce foutu cauchemar... et il serait incapable de protéger Saori. Il ne la reverrait jamais.

À cette idée, son cœur se souleva de dégoût contre lui-même. N'était-il donc plus qu'un incapable, indigne de porter le titre de Chevalier ? Un sursaut d'espoir brûlait en lui ; Seiya s'y accrocha, se concentra, fit exploser son cosmos.

La vague d'énergie repoussa Ikelos, l'envoyant rouler dans la poussière. Toussant, crachant, le Chevalier se releva, essuya d'un geste rapide la sueur et le sang qui lui coulaient dans les yeux.

– Ton ami le Dragon ne m'a pas tué, grinça l'Oneiroi en se redressant lui aussi. Tu ne me tueras pas !

– C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je vais te rendre au centuple les coups que tu m'as donnés !

Gardant précieusement l'image de Saori dans un coin de sa tête, Seiya replia les bras contre son corps et rassembla dans son poing tout son cosmos – il eut l'impression fugace de puiser dans une ressource infinie. Il ne prit pas la peine de joindre les treize étoiles de sa constellation : il se propulsa en avant.

– _Pegasus Ryūsei Ken_!

Il ne songea pas une seule seconde que son attaque pouvait être retournée contre lui, comme Ikelos l'avait déjà fait : Seiya était intimement persuadé qu'il _toucherait_ l'Oneiroi.

La fulgurance des sphères d'énergie les transformait presque en multitude de faisceaux lumineux. Ikelos fut incapable de les éviter : leur beauté presque hypnotique le cloua sur place. Il se sentit enveloppé par une chaleur intense, foudroyante, transpercé de part en part, déchiré, annihilé.

Lorsque le long hurlement de l'Oneiroi s'éteignit, il ne restait que quelques plumes de cendres, qui se posèrent avec légèreté sur l'herbe tendre d'Elysion.

oOo

Les longues mains affreuses, pourvues de griffes de Phantasos l'agrippèrent par le plastron de son armure et le firent décoller du sol comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac de chiffons. La poigne d'acier de l'Incube imprima un mouvement de torsion vers le bas. Hyôga s'écrasa contre le sol. Il n'eut que le temps de rouler de côté pour éviter que le pied de l'Oneiroi ne s'enfonce dans son crâne.

Aucune de ses attaques n'atteignait le dieu : celui-ci les absorbait, une à une, et s'en trouvait chaque fois plus puissant. Hyôga avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver les assauts de l'Incube – ses mouvements étaient si rapides qu'il avait de la peine à les distinguer.

Ses blessures provoquaient une douleur proche de l'agonie. Le Chevalier s'obligea pourtant à parer un autre coup de l'Oneiroi et recula prestement.

Phantasos ne laissa pas au Chevalier le temps d'agir et fonça sur lui. Son adversaire le freina en croisant les mains devant son visage, mais l'Oneiroi, aspirant l'angle, fit jaillir sa dague et le frappa violemment sous le coude. La lame s'enfonça entre deux pièces articulées de métal ; Hyôga hurla. Phantasos le larda de coups rapprochés. Le Chevalier eut l'impression que des centaines de dards chauffés à blanc transperçaient sa chair en même temps à chaque attaque. Son armure ne paraissait d'aucune utilité. Elle se retrouva bientôt poisseuse de sang. Lorsque la souffrance le pliait en deux alors que la lame ennemie lacérait sa poitrine ou son estomac, une nouvelle vague de pure douleur explosait dans son dos.

Le jeune homme surprit un éclat métallique malsain, mais ne parvint pas à esquiver. Il sentit la dague lui déchirer la poitrine, son pied glissa, et il s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

« Puisqu'aucune de mes attaques ne fonctionne, je dois créer un froid capable de figer mon adversaire. Il faut que je fasse en sorte qu'il ne _puisse pas_ l'absorber ! »

– Finissons-en, grinça Phantasos. Tu me fais pitié.

Le dieu se rendit compte alors que des volutes de vapeur froide s'échappaient de sa bouche à chacune de ses respirations. L'air était glacé. Phantasos perçut un froid polaire refluer vers le Chevalier de bronze. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

– Eh bien, que fais-tu là ? Serait-ce le chant du cygne ?

Le dieu tourna la dague et lécha le sang qui y brillait telles des gouttes de rubis.

Hyôga se releva avec peine, les yeux brouillés de sang. Il haletait. Son regard brûlait.

Soudain transi par l'effroyable abaissement de la température, la peau grenue de chair de poule, Phantasos vit des minuscules cristaux de glace se former à la surface de ses gantelets de métal. L'air lui-même se figeait sous le cosmos glacé de Hyôga.

– Tss...

– Tu vas connaître un froid plus intense que le zéro absolu, lança le Chevalier.

– _Plus intense_ quele zéro absolu ? Laisse-moi rire, Cygne. C'est scientifiquement impossible.

– Le zéro absolu n'existe pas, rétorqua Hyôga avec un sourire. Ce n'est qu'une vue de notre esprit. Et puis, ne sommes-nous pas en plein rêve ? Là où tout est possible ?

Hyôga joignit les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Le sang coula jusqu'à son épaule. Tous ses membres criaient de douleur. Il concentra son cosmos et abattit ses bras.

– _Aurora Execution_!

La puissance de l'attaque fit reculer Phantasos de quelques pas. Il se protégea le visage de ses mains, la paume tournée vers Hyôga. Ses ailes frémirent sous la violence de l'énergie dégagée.

L'Oneiroi s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il ne parvenait plus à rien faire. Il vit une épaisse croûte de glace se former sur ses doigts, une glace mouvante, presque vivante, qui remontait sur ses poignets, emprisonnait ses mains, figeait ses bras, ses épaules, son torse. Le froid s'infiltrait sous les pièces de son armure et s'accrochait à sa peau, la mordait, semblait entrer en elle.

Phantasos hurla. Le gel s'enfonça dans sa gorge et lui colla la langue contre les dents.

Des milliards d'aiguilles le percèrent de toutes parts, perforèrent ses poumons. Le sang qui coula gela instantanément.

Le corps du dieu se désagrégea en milliers de cristaux de glace.

oOo

Au moment où Shiryû reprit conscience, le monde se borna à un maelström de formes et de couleurs, percé d'une aura d'obsidienne aux reflets de rubis. Il crut un instant être revenu en Elysion – mais pourquoi alors ne voyait-il rien ? Était-il toujours dans le rêve de Shunrei ?

Il ramena ses bras sous son corps et s'y appuya pour se relever. Son instinct le poussa à étendre sa perception et le Chevalier discerna le vaste couloir du palais de l'Olympe. Il referma les paupières sur ses yeux blessés. Il était sorti du rêve.

– Shiryû ! appela la voix d'Athéna – elle semblait à la fois éreintée, et soulagée.

Surpris, l'interpellé dirigea ses sens vers elle. Il eut du mal à la reconnaître tant son cosmos était affaibli. Mais c'était bien Athéna, et Shiryû distingua plusieurs corps derrière la déesse : il reconnut Hyôga, et étrangement, Kiki, Ikki et Seiya.

« Comment sont-ils venus ici ? » s'interrogea le Dragon. Un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignit soudain le cœur. « Où est Shun ? »

Shiryû percevait trois autres présences : l'être qui les avait attaqués à leur arrivée à l'Olympe, Kay...

... et Hadès.

« Oh, non... »

Athéna s'était placée en protectrice devant les Chevaliers et l'apprenti. Mais son aura vacillait, presque réduite à une fragile étincelle.

– Tiens, Shiryû du Dragon... fit le dieu à quelques pas de lui – il ne quittait pas Kay du regard. Félicitations, tu as réussi à vaincre Ikelos...

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Je ne m'étais pas encore présenté ? Quelle impolitesse... Je suis Morphée, le dieu des rêves.

Il exécuta un salut narquois et reporta son attention sur Kay. La jeune fille avait l'impression de ne pouvoir détacher ses yeux de ceux du dieu. Elle était comme hypnotisée, clouée par la peur. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, larmes de terreur nées d'un sentiment profond de rage impuissante. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Morphée.

– Tu voudrais bien agir, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il. Mais tu ne le peux pas...

– Morphée ! s'écria Athéna. Laissez-la !

Mais le dieu l'ignora. Il leva la main, la tendit vers Kay, couvrant les yeux de la jeune fille de ses doigts froids. Shiryû s'apprêta à bondir...

... et un cosmos noir l'écrasa d'un coup.

Une pression monstrueuse tomba sur les épaules du Dragon qui, incapable de lutter, s'affaissa à genoux au sol. Athéna poussa un cri. Insensible à l'aura colossale qui émanait du corps inanimé derrière lui, Morphée éclata de rire. Il se retourna, dissimulant Kay à leur vue.

L'énergie qui provenait de Shun n'était pas la sienne : au lieu du paisible halo, à la douceur familière, Shiryû perçut des reflets de haine, des vagues démesurées d'énergie funeste.

 _Il_ se releva lentement, avec une grâce presque surnaturelle. Une à une, les pièces de l'armure d'Andromède se détachèrent d'elles-mêmes, tombèrent au sol dans un bruit creux.

– Hadès...

Le dieu se tourna vers Athéna, inclina la tête de côté – comme s'il était surpris de la voir là. Puis un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Il attira les ténèbres à lui et s'enveloppa d'une cape de noirceur, admirant ses doigts et ses bras pendant qu'ils se couvraient de tissu sombre.

Puis son regard balaya le corridor : Shiryû, qui avait malgré tout réussi à se placer devant Athéna ; Hyôga, Seiya, Ikki et un jeune garçon, évanouis.

– Quelle scène pitoyable... ricana le dieu des Enfers.

oOo

 _Ikki_ _!_ _Ni-san !_

Le jeune homme grogna. À la périphérie de sa conscience, il sentait le cosmos de son frère. Si faible... Prêt d'être complètement englouti par les ténèbres... et luttant encore, malgré tout.

« Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, petit frère ! Pas comme ça ! »

Ikki se souleva sur un coude et ouvrit les yeux.

Il vit d'abord l'apprenti de Mû, inconscient ; l'urne de Pégase, étincelante, posée de biais contre un mur ; les corps inanimés de Seiya et Hyôga ; Athéna, que Shiryû s'efforçait de protéger. « Où est Kay ? » songea brièvement Ikki... avant d'apercevoir son frère.

Ou plutôt, Hadès.

Le dieu braquait sur lui ses yeux d'un bleu intense.

– _Teme_... gronda Ikki – l'aura de noirceur était si écrasante qu'il ne put faire le moindre mouvement.

L'autre esquissa un sourire narquois, puis se détourna.

– Comme promis, Morphée, tu me livres les Chevaliers sur un plateau d'argent...

L'interpellé ricana. À leurs pieds, Hyôga remuait... tout comme Seiya. Leurs cosmos reprenaient peu à peu de leur vigueur. Athéna poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son regard se chargea de tendresse quand elle posa la main sur le bras de Pégase.

– Et vous ne savez pas encore la surprise que je vous réserve, Hadès-sama, reprit Morphée.

Et sur ces mots, il fit un pas de côté.

Saisi par la stupéfaction, incrédule, Hadès lâcha dans un murmure le nom de la personne que le dieu des rêves lui dissimulait jusqu'à présent.

– Perséphone...


	23. Hadès et Perséphone

Hello! Voici un nouveau chapitre... Cette fois, Hadès va enfin retrouver celle qu'il aime...

Bientôt la fin (deux chapitres encore, je pense), et après je vous laisse tranquilles !

Petite note "culture" : Minthê et Leukê sont, dans la mythologie, des rivales de Perséphone.

Merci à FuryFury et à LW. exe :)  
Merci à vous tous de me lire et de continuer à le faire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

 **Hadès et Perséphone**

Le dieu ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille devant lui. Elle tremblait comme une feuille – la peur suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas... pas encore.

– Perséphone... répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

– Ne vous approchez pas d'elle, Hadès ! prévint Saori.

– Tais-toi, rétorqua-t-il d'un air absent. Je m'occuperai de vous autres plus tard.

Ikki lutta en vain contre le fardeau monstrueux qui appuyait sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, enserrant ses membres comme dans une chape de plomb. Tous ses muscles vibraient sous l'effort qu'il leur imposait. Il serra si fort les mâchoires que quelques veines éclatèrent autour de sa bouche. Shiryû résista un moment avant de s'effondrer – la centaine de dragons qu'il avait projetés sur Ikelos avait épuisé presque toutes ses forces. Athéna, à bout de souffle, s'appuyait sur son sceptre pour ne pas tomber.

Hadès leur tournait le dos et contemplait la jeune fille, s'abreuvant de chaque détail – la forme de ses yeux, légèrement en amande, la marque de naissance, près du lobe de l'oreille, la courbe de ses lèvres... Oh, comme elle lui avait manqué !

– Au fond de moi, je savais... je ne t'ai jamais complètement oubliée... Maintenant, je me rappelle de tout.

– Alors laissez Kay, haleta Athéna. Pour l'amour que vous portiez à Perséphone !

– _Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom_ !

Hadès fut sur Athéna sans qu'elle l'eût vu bouger. Il rassembla son cosmos, prêt à donner le coup de grâce.

– _Arrêtez !_

La voix tant aimée l'interrompit. Cela faisait si longtemps...

Hadès laissa retomber son bras et se retourna. Un instant, il revit la chevelure tirant sur le blond, relevée en un chignon lâche, et que Perséphone adorait orner de fleurs sauvages ; il revit l'éclat ensoleillé des yeux verts, telle une prairie un jour de printemps. Tout ceci s'effaça pourtant, remplacé par les cheveux noirs, coupés courts, et un regard caramel où se lisaient la peur... et une farouche détermination.

– Je comprends, dit-il doucement. Dans ta réincarnation actuelle, tu tiens trop à tes... amis, pour vouloir assister à leur mort. Quand j'aurai récupéré ton âme, _mon amour_... tout cela te paraîtra dérisoire. Perséphone... nous allons être de nouveau réunis.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction. La jeune fille déglutit. Ses poings se crispèrent, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Son cœur battait suffisamment fort pour qu'elle le perçoive jusque dans ses tempes. Elle respirait par à-coups, rapidement, sentait l'adrénaline parcourir son corps en vagues acides, et son instinct qui lui hurlait de fuir. Kay secoua la tête. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que des mots lui échappaient dans un murmure rauque.

– Que dis-tu, Perséphone ? demanda le dieu en réduisant encore l'écart qui la séparait d' _elle_ d'un pas supplémentaire.

– Mon nom est Kay ! rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix forte. Et je dis que si vous croyez que Shun va vous laisser faire, vous vous trompez lourdement !

Il rit, sincèrement amusé. Kay ne pouvait plus voir les autres, dissimulés par le corps d'Hadès. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en songeant que le dieu était près, bien trop près. Malgré elle, son pied glissa vers l'arrière. Son talon se posa sur une surface qui cliqueta doucement. Hadès ne sembla pas l'entendre, obnubilé par le fantôme de sa bien-aimée, ses yeux braqués sur ceux de la jeune fille.

 _Ne franchis pas le cercle._

« Shun... ? »

– Crois-tu vraiment qu'Andromède soit encore capable de lutter contre moi ? J'ai entièrement pris possession de son corps. Il a perdu sans même combattre... Désormais, je peux réaliser _mon_ rêve. Celui de t'avoir à mes côtés, Perséphone. L'Ultime Éclipse... c'était l'instinct qui me guidait vers toi. Je voulais te retrouver, par tous les moyens. Quitte à détruire chaque être vivant... à rappeler toutes les âmes... afin de te revoir...

Il leva le bras gauche, tendit les doigts pour la toucher.

Hadès fronça les sourcils : sa main, que rien en apparence ne retenait, ne put soudain aller plus loin.

– Qu'est-ce que... ?

Il remarqua alors le petit bracelet – deux lacets de cuir noir entrelacés autour de perles d'argent. L'objet insignifiant, nimbé d'une pâle lueur rose, bloquait pourtant son poignet avec une force effroyable.

 _Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher._

– Quoi ?

Hadès tenta en vain d'avancer les doigts. De fines étincelles jaillirent des perles et glissèrent sur sa peau, y imprimant une désagréable chair de poule.

– Tss...

Abaissant le bras, le dieu chassa d'un geste les minuscules arcs électriques. Puis son regard courroucé revint à la jeune fille.

– Ce n'est pas un minable bracelet, Andromède, siffla Hadès avec rage, qui m'empêchera de récupérer ce qui m'est dû !

 _Ne t'approche pas d'elle !_

Hadès ricana et, faisant fi de la mise en garde, avança d'un pas.

Il sentit la plante de son pied se poser sur un objet de forme oblongue, qui craqua avec un écho métallique menaçant. Hadès écarquilla les yeux : dessinant sur les dalles d'amples cercles concentriques, les chaînes d'Andromède avaient tissé leur toile protectrice autour de la jeune fille.

 _Kay, rappelle-toi, ne franchis surtout pas le cercle !_

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

– Impossible ! tonna Hadès. Comment Andromède aurait-il encore le contrôle sur son armure... ?

Persuadé que les chaînes se retourneraient jamais contre leur maître – fût-il un simple réceptacle –, le dieu avança.

Un frémissement parcourut les cercles de métal, une brutale décharge de cosmos explosa. Et les chaînes entamèrent leur danse implacable.

Kay vit l'intense onde électrique se manifester dans toute sa violence, et le métal qui sifflait, cliquetait, se soulevait en vagues irrépressibles. Hadès hurla, de rage et de douleur mêlée, lorsque les chaînes virevoltantes s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et marquèrent son corps d'entailles sanglantes, s'enroulèrent autour de son torse, de ses bras et de son cou.

Fascinée, presque ensorcelée par les mouvements ondoyants de la nébuleuse, Kay constata, au fond d'elle-même, que la puissance des chaînes d'Andromède face à la harpie paraissait risible ; là, en cet instant où Shun la protégeait d'Hadès, cette force était considérablement accrue.

Le dieu pourtant, avec un cri de rage, déploya son cosmos et interrompit la danse métallique. Les chaînes retombèrent, inertes, sur le sol dallé, dans une pluie cliquetante. Mais Hadès sentait d'âpres chocs électriques parcourir encore tous ses membres. Son corps se cambra. Il hurla. Des arcs sinuèrent sur sa peau, des étincelles éclatèrent, un souffle d'air brûlant souleva ses cheveux. Des spirales nébuleuses crépitèrent, l'enveloppant, le traversant de part en part, le heurtant avec une vigueur inouïe.

Hadès comprit que cette nouvelle décharge de cosmos ne provenait pas des chaînes.

 _Elle était issue de son propre corps._

– N... Non... ! geignit-il.

Il sentit sa conscience ployer, inexorablement, sous la force impitoyable du cosmos d'Andromède.

oOo

Le cosmos de son frère déferla avec tant de violence qu'Ikki en eut le souffle coupé.

« Shun... que fais-tu ? » songea-t-il avec inquiétude. « Tu cherches à te sacrifier ? »

Il se concentra sur ses bras, leur insuffla une forte poussée, leur ordonna de bouger, mais ne parvint qu'à déplacer ses doigts de quelques millimètres vers la gauche. Ikki retomba face contre terre, haletant, écrasé par la pression monstrueuse. Il réussit, dans un ultime effort, à lever le regard : même Morphée semblait impuissant. Le beau visage du dieu n'était plus qu'un masque hideux, partagé entre la haine et l'incrédulité. Aurait-il su quoi faire qu'il ne pouvait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, immobilisé par le formidable courant d'énergie.

– Que se passe-t-il ? cria Shiryû – la tempête nébulaire était telle qu'elle semblait couvrir tous les sons.

– Shun a dépassé le 8e sens... fit Saori. Je crois qu'il cherche à purifier l'âme d'Hadès.

oOo

Tout était blanc, d'un blanc immaculé, parfait. Hadès ne voyait rien d'autre que cette pureté opaline, presque vivante, qui englobait tout.

« Où suis-je ? »

Il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom, derrière lui.

Le dieu écarquilla les yeux.

Non, ce n'était pas possible.

– Hadès... !

Il se retourna, exhala un soupir chargé de surprise et d'euphorie. Le dieu tendit les bras. _Elle_ s'y jeta avec un doux sourire et l'enlaça. Le parfum de ses cheveux – les chauds effluves du soleil, mêlés des fragrances des fleurs des champs – monta à ses narines.

Enfin. Enfin, il _la_ retrouvait.

Ce souvenir le heurta de plein fouet par sa limpidité et sa complète évocation sensorielle – l'arôme de sa peau, ses bras autour de son cou, le bonheur, simple et puissant, de retrouver Perséphone, après six mois de séparation...

Hadès savait que ce n'était qu'une réminiscence. Il n'en fut pas moins surpris, cependant, de voir le Chevalier Andromède en ouvrant les yeux.

Le garçon lui souriait. Un léger souffle d'air venu de la surface soulevait ses cheveux verts. L'éclat de la fin d'été, derrière lui, le nimbait d'une aura rose, sereine, pacifique.

– Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Hadès.

Il sut la réponse avant que Shun n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre. Le dieu le sentait, au plus profond de lui. Plus de haine, plus de douleur, plus d'amertume : il était empli du pur sentiment d'amour, sans limite, qui émanait du corps de son réceptacle. Hadès serra Perséphone un peu plus fort contre lui et enfouit ses doigts dans son opulente chevelure, détachant quelques épingles au passage. Quelques pétales tournoyèrent dans l'air lumineux et se posèrent au sol.

– _Mon âme..._ chuchota Perséphone en déposant un baiser léger au coin des lèvres d'Hadès.

– Lorsque j'ai compris que la jalousie de Minthê et Leukê les avait tournées contre toi... fit le dieu comme pour lui-même, lorsque j'ai vu ton corps sans vie... c'est justement mon « âme » que j'ai perdue.

Il leva les yeux sur le Chevalier Andromède.

– Le 9e sens... poursuivit Hadès. Je croyais les humains dénués de cette capacité. Je les croyais... vains. J'avais tort.

– Le 9e sens... ? répéta Shun, dubitatif.

– Si tu n'as pas encore compris d'où cela provenait, ricana le dieu sans méchanceté, alors tu es encore plus naïf que ce que je pensais. Toi et tes amis Chevaliers aviez déjà « touché » ce sens qui dépasse l'Arayashiki... oh, à peine, mais cela a suffi à sauver Athéna et à me battre, il y a trois mois... Rappelle-toi.

Il vit Andromède pâlir, puis rougir furieusement. Hadès s'esclaffa.

– Tu as déployé une énergie tellement prodigieuse pour Kay... dit-il après s'être repris. Peut-être aurais-je pu rivaliser, si j'avais été dans mon propre corps... et si je n'avais pas été aveuglé par le ressentiment.

– Vous n'y pouviez rien, tenta Shun. Vous aviez oublié, en partie...

– J'ai _choisi_ d'oublier. J'ai été incapable de supporter la douleur de sa perte.

Hadès embrassa les cheveux de Perséphone et inspira une nouvelle fois son parfum de printemps.

– C'est tellement triste...

– Ah, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurnicher ? grinça le dieu en apercevant des larmes troubler le regard si vert d'Andromède. Tu es vraiment trop sensible... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te choisir comme corps d'emprunt ?

Le garçon s'essuya furtivement les yeux du dos de la main.

– Enfin... soupira Hadès. Le hasard a voulu que tu croises le chemin de Kay... Je ne la voyais elle aussi que comme un réceptacle de l'âme de Perséphone. Ce fut une erreur...

Glissant un doigt sous le menton de sa bien-aimée, il lui releva la tête et admira la délicatesse de ses traits.

– Dans une autre vie, _mon amour_... promit-il dans un chuchotement.

– Ce ne sera peut-être pas possible, intervint Shun. Si vous disparaissez, les Enfers s'effondreront sur eux-mêmes... La surface de la Terre en subi déjà les conséquences... Beaucoup de gens sont morts, d'autres vont mourir si rien n'est fait.

– Ça... je vous avais prévenus, non ?

Hadès s'était voulu sarcastique, pourtant une pointe de regret perçait dans sa voix. Un peu d'inquiétude, aussi. Il se morigéna : allait-il s'apitoyer sur le sort des humains, tout comme sa nièce Athéna ?

– Je vous en prie...

– Humpf. Et que voudrais-tu ? Que nous cohabitions dans le même corps ? Je te sais capable de te sacrifier pour le bien du monde, Andromède, mais toi... ? Régner sur les Enfers ? C'est un coup à ce qu'Elysion se retrouve surpeuplé !

À cette idée, un rire franc lui secoua les épaules.

– Non... reprit-il. Ce ne serait pas juste... pour elle. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas _moi_ qu'elle attend.

– Mais...

– Il y a cependant une solution. Un objet peut servir de réceptacle. L'urne dans laquelle a été enfermé l'esprit de mon frère Poséidon en est la preuve. Alors je vais emprisonner mon âme dans le bracelet que tu portes au poignet. Tu le remettras à Athéna.

– Que va-t-elle en faire ? demanda Shun.

– Je suppose qu'elle le confiera à Hermès, répondit Hadès, et qu'il déposera ce réceptacle à Elysion.

– Dans ce cas, vous ne reverrez jamais Perséphone...

Étonnamment, l'empathie du garçon ne rebuta pas Hadès, cette fois. Le dieu la trouva au contraire... presque touchante.

« Est-ce moi qui deviendrait pathétique ? Ce Shun d'Andromède aurait-il déteint sur moi ? Misère... » Il sourit cependant. Hadès remarqua que son choix de corps d'emprunt n'était pas dû entièrement au hasard : ce petit Chevalier de bronze lui ressemblait un peu. Mais cela, Hadès se jura de ne jamais, jamais l'admettre à voix haute.

– J'aurai mon heure, Andromède. Profite bien, en attendant, de ta courte vie auprès de Kay.

Son sourire s'accentua en voyant la rougeur empourprer le visage du jeune homme.

Shun se sentit soudain partir. Sa vue se brouilla.

– Huh...

– Avant d'aller errer entre trois perles d'argent, je me permets toutefois de faire une dernière petite chose... Prends cela pour un cadeau d'adieu, Chevalier Andromède.

oOo

Kay entendit Hadès geindre, presque suppliant.

– N... Non !

Les décharges d'électricité continuaient à traverser son corps, soulevé de spasmes violents et incoercibles. Ensuite, le phénoménal courant d'énergie se replia sur lui-même, et implosa. Kay poussa un cri. La brutale explosion de clarté qui s'ensuivit obligea la jeune fille à dissimuler ses yeux derrière son bras – la flamboyante blancheur resta en surimpression sur sa rétine, comme une rémanence d'étoile. Quand, enfin, en clignant des yeux, elle parvint à distinguer le monde autrement qu'au milieu d'une effrayante nuance immaculée, elle vit Hadès, haletant, qui se tenait debout devant elle.

Son regard, d'un bleu lumineux, avait perdu son éclat féroce, et la contemplait avec ce que la jeune fille pensa être... de la tendresse. L'aura agressive qu'elle avait ressentie n'était plus là. Un véritable sourire éclaira tout le visage du dieu des Enfers... et il s'avança vers elle.

« Les chaînes ne réagissent pas ! » eut-elle le temps de comprendre dans un sursaut d'effroi... puis Hadès, glissant une main dans son dos, l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	24. Deus ex

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre final avant épilogue... J'ai voulu me faire plaisir et donc, c'est plus long que d'habitude. J'espère que vous vous éclaterez à lire autant que moi je me suis amusée – surtout au début de ce chapitre :)  
La mythologie et le destin finissent par retrouver nos héros...

Je tiens à dire aussi que je me suis pas mal inspirée de Stephen King, en particulier pour la fin. Si vous reconnaissez le roman d'où sont (plus ou moins) tirés certains passages, vous gagnerez une mention spéciale au début de l'épilogue ! :)  
(Cher Maître King, pardon pour cette liberté. Et merci de m'inspirer toujours autant)

Un peu de vocabulaire : **ni-san** = grand frère ; **mina-san** = tout le monde ; **deus ex (machina)** : formule latine pour dire "intervention divine", plus littéralement "dieu sorti (de la machine)". Le reste devrait aller (mais n'hésitez pas à me dire, hein).

Pour ce qui est de l'épilogue... happy end or not ? Telle est la question... Mais pour le savoir, vous devrez attendre la semaine prochaine ! Nyark nyark...

Merci à LW. exe et FuryFury, et à vous tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

 **Deus ex**

Kay écarquilla les yeux – Hadès ferma les siens, comme pour mieux goûter ses lèvres. La jeune fille vit, du coin de l'œil, le petit bracelet au moment où le dieu levait son autre main et posait délicatement ses doigts sur sa joue, en un geste inné de douceur.

À son poignet, l'argent se teintait d'obsidienne, emplissant entièrement les perles d'une pure aura de ténèbres aux reflets de rubis.

L'opulente chevelure sombre d'Hadès perdit de sa noirceur, remplacée par un vert de forêt sous un ciel clair.

oOo

La pression monstrueuse sur ses épaules s'éteignit d'un coup. Ikki fut aveuglé par une lueur éclatante. Il grogna, se releva en poussant sur ses coudes, réussit à poser un genou à terre. Il tituba, cherchant à chasser la persistance rétinienne qui lui donnait l'impression de voir le monde en une seule nuance d'ivoire.

Il entendit, à ses pieds, l'apprenti gémir – il reprenait conscience.

– Ikki ? C'est toi ? fit la voix de Shiryû.

– Ouais... grommela l'interpellé. Qui veux-tu que... ?

Le jeune homme s'interrompit : il distinguait enfin les traits du Dragon, et le haut de son visage recouvert de bandages.

– Ouais, c'est moi, reprit-il.

Shiryû aida Saori à se relever.

Ikki se redressa tout à fait et balaya le corridor du regard.

– Shun ! s'écria-t-il en s'élançant.

oOo

Derrière ses paupières closes, Shun était envahi par un puissant bien-être. Ses sens lui revenaient, un à un – d'abord le battement, un peu trop vif peut-être, de son sang à ses tempes ; un parfum vaguement familier d'agrumes et de soleil ; quelque chose de doux sous ses doigts ; et sur ses lèvres, une tendre pression au léger goût de sel.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa deux orbes noisette.

Il y eut un bref moment de flottement, pendant lequel Shun sentit une rougeur maladive envahir ses joues. Puis il se détacha de Kay en maudissant intérieurement Hadès et son « cadeau » d'adieu – son amie devait le détester maintenant !

– Kay... Pardon... Je... balbutia-t-il.

Tout son visage lui semblait en ébullition. La gêne, intolérable, lui fit baisser les yeux.

– Shun !

Une poigne rude le saisit par les épaules et le tourna de côté.

– Shun ! Tu vas bien ?

– _Ni-san_ !

oOo

Morphée fulminait. Il serra les dents lorsqu'Ikki passa en trombe devant lui, en criant le nom de son frère.

Non loin, l'apprenti de Mû s'était relevé. Athéna, soutenue par le Dragon, s'appuyait sur son sceptre et reprenait son souffle.

Le cosmos d'Hadès avait entièrement disparu, absorbé par cet étrange bracelet au poignet d'Andromède.

« Non... c'est impossible... »

Une fureur indescriptible s'empara de lui. Une rage froide, monstrueuse.

Ainsi, il n'obtiendrait pas vengeance pour son père, Hypnos ? Ces Chevaliers minables allaient s'en sortir impunément ?

« Je ne le permettrai pas ! »

oOo

Hyôga remua, s'assit, porta la main à son front. Il sentit sous ses doigts le bandage qui lui couvrait l'œil gauche.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

– Hyôga ! s'exclama Kiki. Tu vas bien ?

– Kiki ? Mais... que fais-tu là ?

– C'est une longue histoire, intervint Shiryû en tendant le bras.

Hyôga accepta son aide et se releva.

– Nous ne sommes plus dans le rêve... constata-t-il simplement devant la cécité de son frère d'armes.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire.

– Et Seiya ? poursuivit Hyôga. Est-ce qu'il est... ?

– Ah ben, ça tombe bien ! fit Kiki avec un glapissement joyeux. Si vous voulez assister au réveil de la Belle au bois dormant...

Le regard de Seiya, en effet, regagnait sa vivacité. Il cligna des paupières, comme pour chasser les brumes du sommeil, bâilla, s'étira en faisant craquer ses articulations. Tout son corps paraissait rouillé lorsqu'il s'assit ; le Chevalier grimaça.

– _Mina-san_ ! dit-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

– Bon retour parmi nous, Seiya.

La voix douce de Saori lui fit lever la tête : il croisa ses yeux bleus – des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'ils semblaient habités par la nuit. Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent un sourire de connivence, vite interrompu par l'apprenti qui se jeta dans les bras du Chevalier en riant aux éclats. Seiya lui rendit son étreinte et aperçut un éclat métallique, un peu en retrait.

– Mais... ! C'est mon armure ! Kiki, c'est toi qui l'as amenée ?

L'interpellé acquiesça et Seiya, chancelant, se remit maladroitement sur ses pieds. Il posa la main sur la boîte et en caressa les angles et le cheval ailé gravé dans le bronze. Il souleva le couvercle et contempla l'armure rutilante.

– Elle est comme neuve, alors que je croyais qu'elle avait été réduite en miettes... dit-il d'un air songeur. Bravo, Kiki.

Ce dernier, une main derrière le crâne, esquissa un sourire facétieux et tira la langue avec désinvolture.

Le cosmos de Seiya se déploya autour de lui ; l'armure se détacha de son socle. Bottes renforcées, cnémides, brassards et ceinturon recouverts de plates, plastron, épaulières se désolidarisèrent et vinrent, en un clin d'œil, recouvrir le Chevalier de métal aux reflets bleutés. Seiya fit jouer les articulations de ses gants – loin d'égaler le travail de Mû, Kiki avait toutefois admirablement restauré l'armure.

Le Chevalier se tourna ensuite vers Morphée et tendit son poing fermé vers lui, en un geste de défi.

– Ça fait trois mois que j'espère enfin me mesurer à toi face à face ! lança-t-il au dieu.

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire froidement, les yeux brûlants de haine.

– Tu ne seras pas seul, Seiya, dit Hyôga en se rangeant à côté de lui.

Shiryû tourna la tête vers Kay et l'appela doucement.

– Je te confie Athéna. Surtout, soyez bien prudentes.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, déterminée. Elle soutint Saori et l'attira avec elle un peu à l'écart, le long du mur ouest.

– Kiki, va avec elles.

– Mais...

– Tu es le seul à pouvoir les faire partir d'ici rapidement, si ça tourne mal, insista le Chevalier.

– Bon, bon...

Deux souffles de cosmos apprirent à Shiryû que Shun et Ikki s'étaient, comme lui, placés auprès de leurs frères d'armes – créant une ligne de front face à Morphée, séparant ainsi le dieu des deux jeunes filles. Le Dragon percevait leurs cinq cosmos mêlant des volutes chargées de puissance pure. Ils étaient loin d'être indemnes ; éreintés par le rêve, l'armure d'Ikki détruite par la contre-attaque de Morphée, la nouvelle possession d'Hadès... les Chevaliers étaient exsangues, couverts d'entailles profondes, d'ecchymoses et de sang. Malgré tout, ils se sentaient toujours gonflés d'espoir.

– Très bien, susurra Morphée sans se départir de son sourire. Finissons-en.

oOo

Morphée surprit un mouvement du coin de l'œil et esquiva l'attaque du Phénix d'un geste souple, nonchalant. Il referma les doigts sur le poing enflammé d'Ikki, écoutant avec une délectation malsaine les os se briser un par un.

Le dieu repoussa Ikki, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Le Chevalier tomba rudement sur les mains et les genoux. Du sang perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

– Ni-san !

Morphée perçut l'aura d'Andromède avant de le voir ; il fit un pas de côté et laissa les maillons de métal enserrer son poignet. D'un mouvement sec, il enroula la chaîne autour de son bras et tira Shun à lui, le cueillant d'un violent coup dans les côtes.

– Si tu n'avais pas interféré, Andromède, grinça Morphée alors que son adversaire glissait au sol, Hadès se serait chargé d'eux. Ils seraient morts sans souffrir !

Il fondit sur sa gauche et son poing s'abattit sur la poitrine de Hyôga. D'un revers puissant, le dieu enfonça son pied dans la gorge de Seiya derrière lui.

Le bouclier du Dragon surgit à une vitesse impossible pour parer le coup suivant ; d'une feinte habile, Morphée se retrouva derrière lui. Il le saisit par le cou et enfonça son visage dans les dalles, qui explosèrent en gerbes de marbre acéré.

oOo

La lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Kiki se redressa et écarta les bras – il comprit combien son rempart devant les jeunes filles serait dérisoire lorsqu'il perçut les deux cosmos célestes.

Les Olympiens se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais le charme solaire du premier différait de la beauté sélénite de la seconde.

– Apollon... Artémis... haleta Saori dans un faible salut.

Ses forces la quittaient. Kiki baissa les bras et lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

– Ma sœur, dit doucement le dieu aux cheveux aussi lumineux que l'astre du jour.

Il ne jeta pas un regard à l'apprenti.

– Je dois... voir notre père... fit Saori. Je dois voir... Zeus...

– Il refuse de te recevoir, Athéna, fit Artémis en s'approchant de quelques pas. Ton cosmos est trop faible. Sa simple vue te tuerait.

– Non...

– Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu, intervint Apollon.

Ses yeux avaient la pureté du diamant. Il les posa sur Kay.

– Ainsi, ma nièce s'est réincarnée. Tu avais raison, Artémis, elle est toujours d'une beauté ravissante.

– Je vous en prie, implora la jeune fille d'une voix forte. Il faut que cette folie s'arrête !

Elle désigna les Chevaliers. Shun se relevait, lançant le _Nebula Chain_ ; Morphée, dans un grand éclat de rire moqueur, esquiva, para les attaques combinées de Seiya et Shiryû, envoya Hyôga valser contre un mur. Un cri rageur monta à la gorge d'Ikki lorsque le dieu des rêves brisa son mur de flammes du tranchant de la main.

– Zeus ne nous a pas autorisés à le faire, dit Apollon. Je suis désolé.

– Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, rétorqua Kay.

– Perséphone...

– Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise ? s'exclama la jeune fille, nullement impressionnée par le ton menaçant dans la voix d'Apollon. _Je m'appelle Kay_!

– Toujours le même sale caractère... fit le dieu dans un profond soupir.

– Apollon, cela suffit, intervint Artémis avec froideur. Tu nous fais perdre trop de temps.

– Bon, très bien, céda le dieu. Zeus ne veut pas intervenir lui-même dans la petite... vendetta personnelle de Morphée. Il est plus inquiet par l'effondrement des Enfers. Vous l'avez constaté vous-mêmes : à la surface, les tremblements de terre ont eu diverses conséquences géologiques. Fissures, soulèvements, affaissements, projection de sable, liquéfactions et glissements de terrain... Les morts ne peuvent plus accéder au monde souterrain et reviennent donc sur terre. Les feux follets et l'apparition des harpies n'en sont que de petites manifestations... Hermès est surchargé de travail. Même l'Olympe commence à ressentir les effets néfastes de la disparition d'Hadès.

– Où voulez-vous en venir ? fit Saori.

– Lorsque Hadès a repris temporairement le contrôle sur le corps d'Andromède, ces événements se sont atténués.

Kay n'en revenait pas. Sa voix lui parut d'un coup n'être qu'un chuchotis d'angoisse.

– Autrement dit, ce que désire Zeus...

oOo

Morphée grogna. Gagnés par l'épuisement, affaiblis, blessés, les Chevaliers de bronze parvenaient tout de même à lui porter des coups.

Oh, que de légères entailles, à peine plus gênantes que des griffures. Mais la douleur piquante le hérissait de rage. Du sang coulait d'une coupure à son front – pour cela, Hyôga avait été récompensé par trois côtes fêlées et un poumon presque perforé. Cela n'empêcha pas le Chevalier du Cygne de repartir à l'assaut, à peine remis sur ses jambes.

Sans se concerter ni d'une parole, ni d'un regard, les cinq frères d'armes attaquaient Morphée sans faillir. La synchronisation de leurs mouvements transformait leur combat en une sorte d'harmonie dansante et implacable. À plusieurs reprises, le dieu avait tenté de retourner les chaînes d'Andromède contre ses amis et son frère – sans succès. Les décharges de cosmos infligées par le métal ondoyant se faisaient chaque fois plus brûlantes. Shiryû, malgré sa cécité, le percevait à travers son aura et parait de mieux en mieux ses coups. Seiya, fidèle à lui-même, se relevait à chaque fois. Et Ikki, bien que privé de son armure, embrasait son énergie comme s'il puisait dans la source intarissable d'un volcan en éruption – jamais Morphée n'avait vu autant de fureur brute, paroxystique, dans un regard humain ; jamais il n'aurait soupçonné qu'un tel degré de rage pût exister.

– _Kholodnyi Smerch !_

Le froid, intense, enveloppa Morphée dans un épais coton de givre. Le dieu fit un pas de côté mais sentit son bras s'engourdir.

– Tss...

Il rassembla son cosmos et repoussa la glace qui se formait autour de sa main.

Depuis quand ces minables Chevaliers de bronze étaient-ils devenus aussi forts ?

Morphée avisa la grande porte qui se refermait, et Apollon et Artémis qui discutaient avec les trois fardeaux – le gamin, la déesse à l'énergie presque épuisée, et celle sans cosmos. Si cette dernière ne s'était pas avisée de débarquer à l'Olympe... Hadès aurait mené sa vengeance contre les Chevaliers. Au lieu de cela, Andromède avait trouvé la force nécessaire pour le faire plier, en dépassant le 8e sens. Tout était de la faute de cette fichue réincarnation de Perséphone.

Athéna, l'apprenti et Kay tournaient le dos à la lutte acharnée entre le dieu des rêves et les Chevaliers de bronze.

Morphée guetta une minuscule brèche dans le rempart que formaient les Chevaliers. _Bien_.

Il glissa les doigts sous sa tunique et saisit le pendentif en forme d'attrape-rêves. Son geste était rapide et sûr. Il concentra toute son attention sur son attaque. Il leva la main et tendit les doigts.

– _Dreamcatcher_ !

Le fin cercle de saule brilla d'un éclat sinistre. Les perles blanches s'emplirent de ténèbres.

– _Teme_... ! gronda Ikki.

Le Phénix bondit en avant et emprisonna l'attrape-rêves dans son poing. Une flamme ardente, avide, se glissa entre ses phalanges.

– Non ! cria Morphée.

Lorsque le Chevalier desserra les doigts, de fines paillettes de cendres tourbillonnèrent lentement jusqu'au sol.

oOo

– Quelle perspicacité, jeune fille, fit Apollon avec un sourire. Ton nom rappelle la flamme passionnelle qui t'unissait dans une autre vie à Hadès, mais il porte aussi la « clef » de l'avenir...

– Arrêtez un peu de jouer avec les mots...

Kay avait voulu être sarcastique, elle ne réussit qu'à trahir son anxiété et sa détresse.

– Kay-chan... dit Saori. Tu n'es pas obligée de...

– Bien sûr que si, l'interrompit la jeune fille – sa voix s'étranglait de larmes d'amertume. Le seul moyen pour les dieux de faire cesser l'effondrement des Enfers était de permettre à Hadès de contrôler un corps d'emprunt. Ils l'ont _compris_ dès que Morphée leur en a parlé !

Oh, comme elle aurait voulu faire disparaître le petit sourire satisfait du visage délicat d'Apollon !

– Mais tu refuses que ton cher Andromède se sacrifie... résuma le dieu en inclinant sa belle tête aux cheveux blonds.

– Elle est une déesse chtonienne... intervint Artémis.

– C'est pas juste, râla Kiki. C'est pas juste !

– Petit apprenti, s'amusa Apollon, le destin n'a pas pour ambition d'être _juste_.

C'est alors que le Chevalier du Phénix cria.

Kay se retourna, saisie d'un pressentiment qui lui serra le cœur. Horrifiée, elle porta les mains à ses lèvres. Elle entendit le « Non ! » suppliant de Saori et le hoquet de stupeur de Kiki.

oOo

N'ayant pas vu Ikki prendre de plein fouet le coup divin, Shun ignorait que le _Nightmarish Blast_ de Morphée n'aurait eu aucun effet sur lui. Le jeune homme vit simplement que l'armure de son frère était en miettes, qu'il ne bénéficiait d'aucune protection lorsque le dieu retourna sa rage contre celui qui avait réduit son attrape-rêves en cendres. Il vit aussi, derrière son grand-frère, Saori, Kiki, et Kay, exposés à la haine du dieu des rêves.

Aussi, quand le cosmos céleste explosa, entièrement focalisé sur le Chevalier du Phénix, en une onde de puissance effroyable et dévastatrice, Shun se projeta en avant.

Il sentit les poignards de fumée s'infiltrer dans les fissures de son armure, se glisser dans les failles, et s'enfoncer dans sa chair. La douleur fut telle, alors, qu'elle engloutit tout – même le cri de son frère quand le Chevalier Andromède s'effondra.

– _SHUN_ !

Ikki amortit la chute de son cadet en le réceptionnant dans ses bras.

Shun tenta d'inspirer une goulée d'air et ne réussit qu'à cracher du sang. Ses poumons le brûlaient.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ? ragea Ikki – il essayait en vain d'endiguer les innombrables ruissellements de liquide poisseux.

– Ni-san... bégaya-t-il avec un pâle sourire. Pour une fois... c'est moi qui... t'ai protégé...

Il aperçut le visage inquiet de Kay se pencher sur lui. Ses beaux yeux chocolat étaient brouillés de pleurs.

– Kay... pleure pas... pour...articula-t-il difficilement.

– Arrête de parler ! s'écria Ikki. _K'so_ !

Shun inclina légèrement la tête de côté, surpris. Il leva la main gauche et essuya du bout du doigt une larme qui roulait sur la joue d'Ikki, traçant une arabesque sanglante à la place. Le Chevalier Andromède écarquilla les yeux en voyant son poignet.

Les lacets de cuir, brisés, ne retenaient plus les petites perles d'argent teintées d'obsidienne. Elles glissèrent et tombèrent en cliquetant sur les dalles.

– Kay _..._ Ni-san... voulut-t-il appeler.

Au lieu de cela, il hoqueta. Un filet de sang coula à la commissure de ses lèvres.

– _Shun_! _Ouvre les yeux_ !

oOo

Plus rapide que le Dragon, le Cygne et Pégase, Artémis empêcha Morphée de faire le moindre mouvement – à elle seule, sa colère, telle une aura écrasante, aurait suffi à l'immobiliser.

– C'est fini, Morphée ! cracha-t-elle. Admets enfin ta défaite et rends-toi !

Le dieu comprit tout en voyant les perles du bracelet rouler sur le sol. Il éclata de rire.

– Tu peux toujours... rêver ! s'exclama-t-il. J'aurais quand même réussi à venger mon père. L'âme d'Hadès est perdue et les Enfers finiront par s'effondrer totalement. Athéna, tu n'as plus qu'à assister à l'agonie de tes chers humains ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour eux !

– Si, il y a encore un espoir, rétorqua la jeune fille.

Sa voix tremblait. Soutenue par Seiya, les joues inondées de larmes, elle s'avança d'un pas et son regard triste se posa sur Kay.

oOo

À l'appel de son frère, Shun rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il vit une divinité aux cheveux couleur de soleil poser une main sur l'épaule de Kay.

– Apollon, appela-t-elle d'une petite voix. Vous êtes le dieu de la médecine. Je vous en supplie, ne le laissez pas mourir.

– Avons-nous ta parole que tu prendras _sa_ place aux Enfers ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle renifla. Des larmes brillantes perlèrent un instant à la jointure de sa mâchoire et tombèrent sur les joues de Shun. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

– Non _..._ chuchota-t-il. Non, Kay _..._

Elle lui sourit et s'écarta. Apollon prit sa place. Shun tourna la tête vers Ikki, espérant l'entendre protester et empêcher son amie de se sacrifier. Mais son frère laissa le dieu glisser ses bras sous son corps et l'attirer à lui.

Une chaude étreinte l'enveloppa. Et le cosmos céleste toucha le sien.

oOo

La porte se referma sur Apollon et Morphée. Le dieu des rêves allait comparaître devant Zeus en personne et il subirait les conséquences de ses actes.

Piètre consolation, songea Shun en contemplant d'un air absent les perles d'argent qui gisaient sur les dalles. Elles avaient perdu leur teinte d'obsidienne lorsque l'âme d'Hadès s'était échappée.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kay s'approcher, presque timidement. Le jeune homme releva la tête. Le chagrin noyait ses yeux caramel, et il sentait la culpabilité le ronger comme de l'acide.

– Shun... est-ce que ça va ?

Il sourit, la rassura d'un signe de tête, fit un pas en avant et la prit dans ses bras. Il eut un moment d'étourdissement – un vide qui lui broya la poitrine, contre lequel Apollon lui-même ne pouvait rien.

Kay jeta ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il l'étreignit si fort qu'il entendit son cœur battre à l'unisson du sien.

Shun s'emplit du parfum de ses cheveux, de l'odeur de sa peau. Agrume et soleil.

oOo

Ils quittèrent le palais de l'Olympe. Hyôga, Seiya et Shiryû descendirent les marches et attendirent en bas, dans un silence morose. Kiki les suivait. Shun hésita. Il sentait près de lui le cosmos flamboyant de son frère, déchiré entre l'impuissance, la rage et la tristesse.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber en haut des escaliers monumentaux. Il lui semblait les avoir gravis un siècle auparavant.

Au bout d'un long moment, Saori apparut derrière eux. Shun perçut son aura, faible, mais toujours présente. Elle devrait faire un long séjour au Sanctuaire pour se ressourcer et retrouver sa pleine puissance de déesse.

– Kay... commença-t-elle avant de pousser un soupir. Elle... avait déjà fait son choix.

– Ouais, rétorqua Ikki. Tu parles d'un choix.

La colère perçait dans sa voix – face à la détresse de son frère adoré, face à la manipulation retorse des dieux pour sauver leurs fesses.

– Elle ne voulait pas que Shun se sacrifie encore, reprit Saori doucement. Apporter le bracelet à Elysion n'aurait pas suffi. Si l'attaque de Morphée n'avait pas détruit le réceptacle de l'âme d'Hadès... Kay aurait quand même fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Artémis l'a dit : en tant que réincarnation de déesse chtonienne, elle est la seule en mesure de rectifier l'équilibre à Elysion. Elle a agi comme une Saintia.

Saori s'approcha de Shun et posa une main fraîche sur son cou. Il ne leva pas la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

– Artémis a ajouté autre chose, poursuivit la jeune fille. Hermès va faire en sorte de retrouver l'âme d'Hadès. En attendant, Kay doit rester à Elysion... elle y assumera ses obligations de souveraine des Enfers. Mais avant que je vous rejoigne, elle m'a promis... Shun, elle m'a promis qu'elle reviendrait vers toi.

Elle resta ainsi un moment, puis, d'un pas léger, rejoignit Kiki et les trois Chevaliers qui patientaient en bas des marches. Shun la suivit pensivement du regard.

Et soudain, un sentiment de vertige effroyable, glaçant, le saisit.

Elle reviendrait. Mais quand... ?

Une bouffée de chaleur monta dans sa gorge et essaya de la fermer. Une autre empourpra son visage. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes ; l'image de Saori, Seiya, Hyôga, Kiki et Shiryû se dédoubla, tripla, puis s'émietta comme au travers d'un prisme de lumière. La poitrine de Shun se soulevait mais ses poumons ne paraissaient pas trouver d'air.

Il se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes coulaient. Il était impuissant devant les sanglots qui le secouaient comme ils le voulaient. Il était incapable de les arrêter ou de les contrôler. Il n'arrivait pas à modérer son chagrin.

Il posa sa tête brûlante sur ses genoux, l'entoura de ses bras.

À un moment donné, il sentit Ikki lui soulever la tête de ses mains rudes, et la placer sur son estomac. Il le tint ainsi contre lui et Shun pleura pendant un long, très long moment.


	25. Épilogue

Bonjour ! Et voilà l'épilogue de cette histoire... Alors, à votre avis, _happy end or not_ ?  
Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-mêmes... Je vous retrouve après ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 **Sacrifices & destinées**

Seiya et la jeune Kido se séparèrent à regret – la douce pression de leurs mains et les regards échangés en disaient suffisamment long. Le Chevalier brûlait de retrouver enfin sa sœur, au Japon ; Saori, accompagnée de Kiki, décida de revenir au Sanctuaire afin de s'y ressourcer.

Hyôga parla de retourner sur les steppes glacées de Sibérie, et poursuivre la culture des grandes plaines avec Yakoff. Pour Shiryû, l'évidence s'imposa : Shunrei l'attendait aux Cinq Pics.

Dans leur dos, l'immense portail de l'Olympe s'était fondu dans les hauts murs de marbre. Seul le heurtoir de fer trahissait désormais son existence.

L'apprenti, après un dernier salut de la main, présenta galamment – et crânement – son bras à Saori. « Il a grandi, » constata Hyôga, amusé, tandis que la jeune fille acceptait l'appui de Kiki avec un sourire approbateur. « Il lui arrive presque aux épaules. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, il nous dépassera d'une bonne tête. » Même sa maîtrise de la psychokinesis se renforçait : quelques mois auparavant, il aurait été incapable de se téléporter si loin... surtout avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y eut un claquement doux. Saori et Kiki disparurent.

Seiya se tourna vers Shun et Ikki.

– Vous êtes sûrs de pas vouloir venir avec nous ?

Shun secoua la tête.

– Je dois aller en Sicile, dit-il en constatant avec plaisir que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Quelqu'un doit mettre Damia au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

– J't'accompagne, assena Ikki. J'ai un truc à lui rendre.

– Bon... fit Seiya un peu gêné. À bientôt, alors.

Les trois compagnons d'armes s'éloignèrent et s'évaporèrent bientôt dans la brume persistante. Shun poussa un soupir. La patte fruste d'Ikki lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le cosmos du Phénix l'enveloppa de sa rude tendresse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dois rendre à Damia ? demanda Shun.

En guise de réponse, son frère lui montra le petit pendentif accroché à son cou. Un cercle de métal dans lequel était ciselée une fine paire d'ailes aux reflets de cuivre. Shun se sentit étrangement revigoré à sa vue.

– Ça te tente, une vue du ciel ? fit Ikki avec un sourire énigmatique.

Le jeune garçon inclina la tête de côté, intrigué. Entre les doigts de son frère, les ailes étincelaient d'un éclat d'incendie.

– Allez, grimpe, lâcha l'aîné en lui présentant son dos.

Shun obtempéra, entoura le cou du Phénix de ses bras et fut soulevé de terre. Des nervures enflammées serpentaient à même la peau d'Ikki. Les immenses ailes, aux plumes grenat parcourues de fumerolles, se déployèrent.

Puis, dans un élan formidable, Ikki s'envola.

oOo

Damia ne possédait pas beaucoup de photographies récentes de sa fille adoptive, mais elle tint à en offrir tout de même au moins une à Shun, avant qu'il ne reparte pour le Japon.

L'adolescent en choisit une, que Damia avait prise à l'improviste, peu de temps avant que la jeune fille ne parte en mission diplomatique à Tokyo. Indifférent au somptueux décor de la bibliothèque de Catane, Shun ne voyait que son amie, assise à une table de travail, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main ; il ne regardait qu'elle, son visage penché sur un livre ouvert, ses traits ourlés d'or par le reflet d'une lampe, ses yeux passionnés par ce qu'elle lisait.

À Ikki, Damia laissa le collier aux ailes de cuivre, accompagné d'un simple « merci ».

– Gardez espoir, Chevalier Andromède, dit-elle en raccompagnant les deux frères jusqu'à la porte de sa demeure. Vous vous retrouverez un jour, j'en suis persuadée. Kay tient toujours ses promesses.

oOo

Quelques mois plus tard, Seiya, accompagné de sa sœur, rejoignit Saori au Sanctuaire. Seika, ayant passé une partie de sa vie dans le village de Rodorio, ne souhaitait pas quitter ceux qui l'avaient recueillie et traitée comme un membre de leur famille.

Le cosmos d'Athéna se renforça, s'étendit, retrouva sa puissance perdue. Kiki poursuivit son entraînement, sous la férule de Marin et Shaina. Un jour, alors qu'il aidait à la réparation du temple de son maître Mû, un éclair d'or tomba du ciel et atterrit sur les dalles. L'armure du Bélier était réapparue. Les autres suivirent, peu à peu. Saori comprit que le travail de son amie Kay, depuis Elysion, portait ses fruits ; les âmes des douze Chevaliers, libérées de leur prison du Cocyte, s'étaient affranchies de leurs liens avec les armures. Sans propriétaire, elles revenaient dans leur Temple, en Grèce. Kay faisait parvenir un message de paix et d'espoir sur Terre.

Kiki endossa l'armure de son maître. Seiya fut jugé digne de porter celle du Sagittaire. Les armures du Verseau et de la Balance furent proposées à Hyôga et à Shiryû. Shun déclina l'offre d'endosser celle de la Vierge. Quant à Ikki... il faisait de brèves apparitions, sans plus.

Il attendait. Un signe, un message, une présence... mais rien ne vint.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Saori revint au manoir, où Shun avait déjà retrouvé sa chambre. Les travaux s'étaient achevés quelques jours plus tôt. Le calme régnait de nouveau sur la demeure.

La jeune fille se sentait redevable de tout ce que ses Chevaliers avaient sacrifié pour elle et, en plus de rouvrir la Fondation Graad afin d'accueillir des orphelins de tous horizons, créa l'allocation Kido. Cela permit à Shiryû de financer une grande partie de la reconstruction du village de Rozan. Kiki, avec sa maîtrise de la psychokinesis, l'aida à reformer le promontoire, que Hyôga scella éternellement, grâce à la glace. Au Sanctuaire, l'argent de Saori Kido rendit possible l'édification d'une école pour les Chevaliers.

Les semaines passèrent. Puis les mois.

Shun, poussé par un instinct plus fort que lui, s'inscrivit au lycée. Il voulut se l'expliquer par son désœuvrement – en réalité, il était incapable d'oublier Kay, malgré les entraînements intenses qu'il s'infligeait au quotidien. Et il restait toujours persuadé que le cosmos, plutôt que de blesser, pouvait guérir ; il en avait eu la preuve, dans le temple du Verseau, quand il tenait Hyôga agonisant dans ses bras, et puis, plus récemment, lorsque le cosmos céleste d'Apollon avait touché le sien, le tirant des griffes froides de la mort.

De nouvelles guerres saintes étaient inévitables. Cela, les Chevaliers ne l'oubliaient pas et poursuivaient leur entraînement.

Lors de ses rares visites au Sanctuaire, Shun portait souvent son regard au nord, comme s'il pouvait y discerner le sommet glacé de l'Olympe...

oOo

Un rayon de soleil jouait à travers les rideaux, qui flottaient sous l'effet d'une brise rafraîchissante. Il avait fait exceptionnellement bon aujourd'hui.

Shun referma son manuel et poussa un profond soupir. Kay avait raison – la géographie était barbante.

 _Ces histoires de frontières, c'est débile_ , avait-elle dit autrefois.

Le jeune homme sourit à cette réminiscence et attrapa le cadre posé sur son bureau. Sous le verre, les orphelins lui souriaient, jaunis par le temps. Entre lui-même et Saori, la petite fille aux cheveux noirs se tenait bien droite. Shun passa le doigt sur la photographie plus récente, coincée dans un angle du fin encadrement de bois. Elle avait tendance à se corner. Pas le souvenir, toutefois – quatre ans avaient passé, et Shun se remémorait Kay aussi facilement que s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

Brusquement, le vieux chagrin se déploya et l'enserra de son étreinte grise, tant elle lui manquait. Après tout ce temps, sa peine et sa culpabilité lui rongeaient toujours les os, aussi voraces que lorsque Kay s'était sacrifiée... pour lui.

Au dehors, un chien aboya. Shun entendit Tatsumi pester et le chasser à grands cris indignés. La voix douce de Saori coupa court aux braillements du majordome.

Shun tenta de revenir à son cours, mais son regard se mit à errer, au bout de quelques phrases ineptes, sur le beau visage attentif de Kay. Il se demanda ce qu'elle lisait au moment où la photographie avait été prise. Sûrement pas un manuel de géographie. Le jeune homme rit doucement et comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se bourrer le crâne plus longtemps. Il repoussa sa chaise et attrapa son sac, décidé à profiter du premier jour de _vrai_ printemps depuis des lustres, semblait-il.

Shun sortit, dévala l'escalier et se retrouva dehors. Après un signe courtois à Saori, qui prenait le thé sur la terrasse, il se dirigea vers les grilles du manoir Kido.

Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'en centre-ville, dans un immense parc où il avait l'habitude d'aller courir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il y venait pour flâner... Il transpirait légèrement lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur un banc, à l'ombre de grands cerisiers. Shun rejeta sa tête en arrière et contempla les multiples fleurs roses. Elles ne tarderaient pas à transformer l'atmosphère tranquille du jardin public en une ondée soyeuse de pétales colorés. Une brise faisait trembler les fins rameaux au-dessus de sa tête, et des rayons de soleil transparaissaient par moments parmi les feuilles.

Il suivit des yeux un vol d'hirondelles et redressa la tête pour les voir disparaître derrière la ligne d'immeubles qui bordaient le parc. Une vieille dame promenait un chien. Un groupe d'enfants jouait au ballon, derrière lui – il percevait leurs cris joyeux, et le sol résonnait sourdement de leurs piétinements et leurs cavalcades. Il sembla même à Shun que l'un des gamins se rapprochait. Il ne se retourna pas, songeant qu'ils avaient dû envoyer leur ballon par mégarde non loin de lui.

Deux mains fines apparurent dans son champ de vision. Avant qu'elles n'occultent sa vue, en se posant doucement sur ses yeux, le soleil accrocha des reflets d'argent dans les perles d'un petit bracelet aux fils de cuir.

Shun s'emplit du parfum si familier de soleil et d'agrumes. Il savoura le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Des larmes roulèrent sous ses paupières closes.

– Kay... s'étrangla-t-il.

– Zut. Comment t'as deviné ?

Elle avait voulu se montrer joyeuse, mais sa voix la trahissait : elle tremblait. Ses mains quittèrent ses yeux. La jeune fille l'enlaça. Shun sentit le souffle chaud glisser sur sa nuque, les fins cheveux noirs chatouillèrent sa peau, puis Kay posa sa joue contre la sienne.

– Ne pleure pas pour moi, Shun.

FIN

* * *

Voilà ! It was the end...  
Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

 **Je vous remercie vivement, vous toutes et vous tous, qui avez suivi cette histoire, de près ou de loin. Je remercie tout particulièrement LW. exe, FuryFury, Phenicia... J'en oublie, sûrement, et je m'en excuse !**

J'en profite pour faire ma pub : je suis sur un projet d'écriture à plus long terme (un roman !) que je publie, morceau par morceau, sur wattpad. C'est une plateforme entièrement libre d'accès. Mon travail n'a rien à voir avec ce que je peux écrire sur fanfiction. net ; cette fois, c'est mon univers que je développe. _Pour faire bref, vous suivrez Eusebio, un apothicaire qui, parti en quête d'ingrédients pour son officine, se retrouve perdu en pleine montagne à la suite d'une tempête de neige. Il est heureusement sauvé par des moines venant d'une cité isolée et pleine de mystères. Eusebio n'a pas le droit de la quitter ; tout ce qu'il souhaite cependant, c'est fuir !  
_ Si ça vous intéresse, rendez-vous sur le site "wattpad. com" : je porte le même pseudo, et mon roman s'intitule (provisoirement) "Le Livre du Chaos". D'après mes premiers lecteurs, il ne faut pas s'arrêter au premier chapitre... N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour, à lire et à laisser vos impressions ! À terme (c'est-à-dire d'ici la fin de l'année très certainement), ce roman sera achevé et j'essaierai de le faire publier "pour de vrai".

Voilà, vous savez tout... ou presque !

 **Allez, le p'tit mot de la fin... reviews ? =3**


End file.
